Runaway
by Osbian Night
Summary: What if Jenny in Doctor Who regenerated when she died? What if Buffy ran away to San Francisco instead of LA? Will be a Charmed and Buffy crossover with a small amount of Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

What if when Jenny died, in the Doctor Who episode the Doctor's Daughter, she regenerated into our favorite blonde slayer? What if she ran away to San Francisco after she killed Angel?

It had been nearly a whole _Earth_ year for Jenny since she'd last seen her Dad and left Messaline in her shuttle and she'd done exactly what she said she was going to do. She'd saved planets, rescued civilisations, defeated creatures, and of course done lots and lots of running.

She met tons of people on her adventures and had managed to find a more permanent ship to travel in then the shuttle she'd taken from Messaline that she could steer herself. She had also learnt lots about her dad, the famous Oncoming storm, the lonely god, the man with no home who travels in a little blue box. The Doctor. All over the universe there were stories about him and the legendary Time Lords, which Jenny absorbed. She hadn't actually been trying to find him but she wasn't hiding from him either. She'd just been having adventure after adventure, following in the Doctor's footsteps. She even managed to make a device that hid her one of her heartbeats from most machinery. It really came in useful if she got in trouble and needed medical attention, which happened a lot. It allowed her to blend in easier with humans.

Now the only problem was her ship was going to crash

"Impact with planet Earth in 5 minutes."

"Oh no. You have got to be kidding me. I can't crash. I'm gonna die… Again."

Jenny franticly pressed buttons, flipped switches and bashed the console trying to stop her ship from crashing into the Earths atmosphere. But it was no use, nothing was working. All she could do was hold on tight as the countdown to impact droned on.

"Impact in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0."

Her last thought before she crashed and fell unconscious was _Dad is so going to ground me._

When she woke up she was laying in a bed, in a white room with different machinery bleeping away. Next to her there was a woman in a chair just starting to wake up.

"Hi there. I see you're finally awake. How are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm fine, I think. Not to sound rude or anything but where the hell am I? And who the hell are you?" Jenny answered back.

"Oh sorry. I'm Joyce, Joyce Summers and you're in hospital at the moment. Me and my husband found you unconscious near what must have been some car crash. You could barley tell it was a car. The doctors said it was a miracle you made it out with no permanent damage. Anyway can you tell me your name or where your parents are so we can get you home?"

_What am I going to tell her that I some alien and that it wasn't a car I crashed in but a space ship. I heard all about Earth, they still know nothing about other planets. _Jenny thought.

"I…I don't know. I don't remember. I don't even know how old I am. Why don't I remember?" she cried. _Wow I didn't know I was so good at lying. I wonder if I should be worried._

"Oh sweetie. The doctors said this might happen. You have amnesia. They said you hopefully will start remember soon. If you like you can stay me and my husband until we can find your family. I've already sorted it out, the doctors said to prepare if it did happen. So what do you think?"

_Ok not what I was expecting but this could be interesting and it will give me a place to stay while I find a way off this planet_. Jenny considered taking the offer for a while then finally decided. _Must act scared._

"O…ok. I'd like that. Thank you."

"Ok then… What do you want to be known as?

"Buffy"

After a couple of months _Buffy_ was still with the Summers. She was going to high school and had been adopted by Joyce and Hank. She'd also had her name made into Elizabeth (Buffy) Jenny Summers. Overall she had I nice normal life. She became a cheerleader, had friends, had some of the best grades in the school she was going to, though she made sure the teachers kept that quiet but all that changed when a strange man came up to her and told her, her destiny.

AN: sorry I know its really bad but I tried and it is my first story. This story is mainly going to be set in the charmed verse so don't think there is going to be lots of Doctor Who in it.


	2. Valhalley of the Dolls

A.N: Just wanted to say that I'm going straight into the Charmed verse. Everything is the same as what happened in the Buffy series except Buffy didn't go to LA and she hasn't told anyone about her being Jenny or a time lord. Also I'm using Jenny and Buffy interchangeably, so I'm really sorry if it confuses you.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Laying in bed in her ragged apartment Buffy awoke sobbing after a night of reliving her last moments with Angel. Every single detail was still so clear in her mind and it was killing her slowly and painfully. Every second, every single thought revolved around him all she wanted to do was crawl into a ball and die_. I guess dad was right killing really does infect us and you really are never rid of it_. Jenny thought bitterly. _He was wrong about one thing at least. You don't always have a choice_.

Finally getting out of bed she washed away her tears and decided to find a job. She'd been living in San Francisco for a few days and what was left of the money she took with her when she left Sunnydale was slowly running out. So after getting changed she started walking around looking for a place to work, hoping it would distract her from her memories.

She spent all morning checking out diners and fast food place for jobs but not finding any that didn't involve flipping burgers all day. While she did need money she would rather wait than do that. At last she saw a sign for a club saying 'P3'. _Why not? What's the worst that can happen?_ She considered slowly, making it the last place she was going to check before she went back to her apartment.

As soon as she walked inside she stopped dead, completely confused. Inside there was a woman looking after a group of babies and children in a playpen. Turning round the woman noticed Buffy standing at the top of the stairs leading into the club.

"Oh hi there, is there some thing I can help you with?" the woman asked in a very chipper voice.

"Err… yeah… sorry I'm… Buffy and I was just wondering if you had any job openings at your club here but I can so your busy so I'm just going to go now…"

"No, no. I'm sure we can find you job, just come back when we open and we'll see what we can do, ok? I'm Piper by the way."

"Well, erm… thanks I'll see you then I guess" Buffy replied thinking on how quick and weird it was for anyone to just offer a job like that but not questioning it.

"Super," Piper said turning back to the kids. Buffy left feeling more confused than she had in years. She decided to go back to her apartment to see if there was anything she could change into to wear at the club.

"Hello little girl. Are you lost?" A man dressed in black said as he walked in front of her while she was walking in a shady ally.

(AN: I know a vampire doesn't really come out in the day but he isn't in the sun.)

"Oh come on. You have to be kidding me. Could you be anymore obvious? I mean look at those clothes. So outdated. And 'Hello little girl' how lame is that, and I'm not little! Stupid vamps always have to comment on my size." Buffy retorted, rolling her eyes and mumbling the last bit.

"Slayer," the vampire hissed.

"Wow, you thi…oomph" before she could finish talking the vampire suddenly tackled her to the ground. Buffy tried getting her stake, that she always kept in her pocket, while giving a few good blows to his head, but the vamp kept rolling them over so that it was almost impossible to get it. Finally she distracted him by kneeing him between his legs. It only gave her a few seconds but it was enough for her to get up and get her stake. As soon as it was out she rushed at him to bring her stake down into his heart but he grabbed her wrist bringing it down so it thrust into her stomach.

Buffy looked down at her stomach then back at the vampire as he started laughing. He pushed her so that she fell to the floor clutching the stake in her stomach in pain, blood starting to form around it.

"I killed a slayer, with her own stake. This is great, now no one can laugh at me for being a weakling. I should really take you with me as proof, but it'll look a bit suspicious," he chuckled while pacing around her weak form. "Oh well… I know I'll leave you here, let you lay dying in pain while realizing that you are a failure and that a vampire killed you with your own stake" he smirked and left through one of the doors in the ally leading to one of the buildings, leaving Buffy bleeding on the ground with his words in her head.

Before her world went black she saw a woman walk out a blue glowing portal.

A.N: sorry it took me so long to update, I was forced into doing revision for my GCSE's that start in 12 days.

Thank you, thank you, thank you xxcullendreamsxx for being my first ever reviewer.


	3. Valhalley of the Dolls Part 2

A.N: just thought I'd mention to forget the Buffy reference in Charmed episode The Power of two in season one.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Wake now little warrior, wake," A soft, gentle voice whispered in Buffy's ear as she slowly started to open her eyes to a hand slowly stroking her hair. Looking up Buffy saw the woman who had come out of the portal before she fell unconscious with blood loss. The woman had shoulder length black hair that was softly curling at the end, which framed a soft, pale face with kind grey eyes looking right into Buffy's silently.

Buffy was laying down on a bed with her head sitting in the woman's lap, allowing her to see the woman's brown leather top, that reveled her stomach.

"Who are you?" Buffy said breathlessly, memorized by the woman's eyes that showed kindness and strength that only a true warriors could.

"My name is Eir, little warrior. I was the one who brought you here and healed you." Eir replied still gently stroking Buffy's hair.

"Thank you but… where is… here?" Buffy asked looking round the room but not moving from her position on Eir's lap. It looked like they were in a small, wooden, cozy feeling hut. She felt safe and happy and didn't want to let that feeling go yet after everything that had happened to her.

"You are in Valhalla, warrior. The land of the Valkyries."

"What?! As in Valkyries that choose and train dying warriors valkyries because that its impossible cos they're meant… to be… myths, like slayers are. Wait you don't want me to be one of your valkyries. I'm annoying and can't take orders. Wait you don't want me to be a valkyrie do you cos that would be bad……" Buffy babbled remembering some of the books Giles had on valkyries only to be gently interrupted by Eir.

"Hush now brave warrior. Yes I would like you to become a valkyrie but I can let you decide after you've spoken to our leader. You are quite learned of our people little one. What is your name?"

"Buffy." She replied feeling a little calmer. _Hopefully I can just tell them no and leave. I don't think I can teach anyone how to be a warrior after everything I've been through._

"The slayer. You have become quite famous even here little warrior. You could make a fine valkyrie." Eir told her smiling, getting off the bed and helping Buffy off it as well. "Now come on we should go see our leader."

Buffy was completely awed once they stepped out of the hut. Valhalla was absolutely beautiful. She could now understand why it was supposed to be a warrior's heaven. Everywhere around the there was trees and flowers of all kinds, giving it the feel of tropical island. As Buffy and Eir walked on the dusty paths to see the valkyrie leader they were silent. This gave Buffy the chance to see groups of people being taught how to fight by women dressed similarly to Eir. Buffy was now starting to rethink about her objections to being a valkyrie. She knew deep down that no what had happened to her she would always be a warrior it was how she was made in Messaline, to be a solider. She just needed a break at the moment from the fighting but this place looked like the perfect place to start up again when she was ready.

Eir lead her to a small, sparkling clear waterfall where three women were siiting on rocks surrounded by vegetation, at the side of it.

"Freyja. I have someone for you to meet," Eir called out making a blond woman stand up and come towards them. The other two women stayed behind, their faces hidden by leaves.

"Eir. You've finally come back to us and who is this you've brought us?" the person Buffy assumed was Freyja said,

"This little warrior is Buffy, the slayer. I found her dying after a vampire attack and healed her. I thought she would make a good valkyrie, but she doesn't think it would be a wise choice." Eir replied in her soft voice. Buffy stayed silent behind Eir, evaluating Freyja in case she had to fight her, still thinking about Eir offer of becoming a valkyrie.

"The slayer. You would make a fine valkyrie but if you're sure your free to try and find your own way off our island. Eir take her to get some new clothes and explain to her all about being a valkyrie, just in case you change your mind," she said turning and walking back to the other woman.

"There's no way off the island is there," Buffy asked quietly, realizing that they were going to keep her here but trying to stay calm.

"There is but only magical means, which we know you probably don't know," Eir replied not looking at her. She took Buffy to go and get changed into the brown leather clothing, similar to what all the other women were wearing and told all that valkyries did. Eir then left and let her do whatever she wanted. Buffy decided to explore the island for any way of escape. During the walk Buffy learnt that some of the warriors, including something called an elder named Leo, had escaped and were out in the real world.

Buffy soon found what looked like a cave with two men coming out. Once they had left Buffy went to the entrance and looked inside. The floor was covered with sand and there was a sort of throne looking thing and a cage with two more men inside circling each other.

"You know this isn't funny anymore. And this isn't very elder like either," the younger of the two said looking at the other one nervously.

"Me being trapped here for five weeks and fighting for my life has changed me a lot. Pick it up." The other one replied indicating to a sword on the floor.

"Forget it." The older one kicked him a shield and started attacking. "I didn't do it." When the elder managed to get the younger one on the floor he put his sword to his neck. The younger boy, in his early twenties, quickly said "You can't kill me I'm a whitlighter"

"No. Then why you sweating? I'm going to find out the truth , I'm going to find out who did this to me I promise. Right now we're going to catch up with Phoebe and Paige and have a little chat with the elders." When he had dragged the boy up Buffy finally revealed her self.

"What's going on here?"

A.N. took that last bit from Charmed 6x02 between Leo and Chris.


	4. Valhalley of the Dolls part 2 continued

"What's going on here?" Buffy asked as she walked into the cave.

"I'm just questioning the intruder." The Elder replied, still inside the cage.

"Ah huh. Right. So you wouldn't happen to be the escaped elder I've heard so much about then? What is an Elder anyway?" Buffy inquired, crinkling her eyes in confusion as she went towards the entrance of the cage.

"You don't know what an Elder is, seriously." the 'intruder' said, eyes filled with mirth and smirking.

"Nope. One of those Valkyries people just brought me here and asked me to be one of them. I said I didn't want to but 'Frasier' or someone said I had to find my own way off of here, which is totally impossible." Buffy babbled putting on her best dumb blonde act on, inwardly smirking as the so called intruder rolled his eyes.

"Great just great, now we have to bring her with us," he said making his way out the cage.

"You know a way out of here. Oh God you've got to get me off of here. I mean just look at these clothes."

Coming out of the cage Leo came towards her "Just take my hand."

They disappeared in blue and white swirling lights and reappeared in a light airy conservatory. Letting go of her hand Leo started to walk out the room only to be stopped by the 'intruder'.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do with her?" He exclaimed.

"She has a name you know." Buffy said crossing her arms angrily.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Buffy, Buffy Summers."

"That name sounds really familiar" he said.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked annoyed.

"Chris."

"While you two talk I'm going to go tell Phoebe about Piper…" Leo stated. Buffy quickly turned her head to face him.

"Piper, as in the owner of P3 Piper? I just met her today… yesterday to get a job. How is she involved in all this?" Buffy said completely forgetting about her act. Chris was about to start making something up when she added. "And I want the truth. You guy's just teleported me here so I know it's something magical."

"You can explain while I talk to Phoebe," Leo told Chris. Then walked out the room to call Phoebe.

Chris reluctantly told Buffy, after looking at the death glares she was sending him, all about Piper and her sisters being witches and about Piper being turned into a Valkyrie. He left out about them being the Charmed ones and their relationship with Leo. As well as him being from the future. In return she said how she met Piper and that she'd wait for her and her sisters to come back before she said anything else about herself. She didn't want to have to repeat herself and it gave her some time to decide what she was going to say. That's when she noticed something unusual about Chris. _His timeline feels weird. Like he's out of his time or something and I can feel a lot of hidden power in him. Better see what I can find out later. Wait three powerful witches in San Francisco, who are sisters, they're the Charmed Ones. I read way too many of Giles' books._

After a while two women appeared in the conservatory same way as Leo had brought Buffy from Valhalla. One had dark, short hair and tanned skin while the other was pale and had shoulder length hair. As soon as the short haired one had let go of the other ones hand she doubled other in pain.

"Phoebe!!!" three voices called out rushing towards her.

"So much pain and guilt. It hurts," Phoebe mumbled staring at Buffy.

"You're an empath," Buffy breathed out, automatically knowing what she was talking about and slowly backing to the doorway leading out of the conservatory. Trying to calm herself down. " I'll just go into another room and wait there. " Then quickly left the room.

"Not more Valkyries, I thought you couldn't feel there emotions?" Paige, the shoulder length haired girl, asked confused, after looking at Buffy's outfit.

"She's not a Valkyrie." Chris told them and gave a quick explanation on what he and Leo knew about her, starting to feel a bit worried for her after hearing what her emotions were.

Feeling a bit better now that Buffy was out the room Phoebe said. "We'll deal with that later we still have a sister to save." She felt a bit guilty and not being able to help her out but they had more pressing matters to deal with.

Leo, Phoebe, Chris and Paige quickly came with how to help Piper by going to Valhalla and making Piper feel what she should be feeling by using Phoebe's empath power. Just as they were about to go Buffy shouted out.

"Make sure the Valkyries know I'm with you guys. I don't really want them coming after me or something."

Once Paige and Phoebe left to get Piper left Leo left and Chris went to go talk to Buffy. He found her in the kitchen leaning against the counter with her eyes closed.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked watching her carefully and leaning against the island.

"Not really. Want to talk about why your timeline feels like you're out of your time?" she replied not opening her eyes, trying to get her emotions in check so she'd be able to talk to Phoebe without hurting her. _It's been ages since I've been near an empath and that was an alien. _

"What!??...Who or what are you?" Chris said standing up straight, getting ready to fight her if he had to.

"That's for me to know and for you hopefully not to find out," opening her eyes and looking at his stance she added "Look I'm not here to hurt anyone. I came to San Francisco to get away from the supernatural for awhile not to find more."

"We're back," Phoebe yelled. Buffy followed the voice to the sitting room with Chris close at her heels.

"Buffy?" Piper exclaimed seeing the younger girl.

"Hi Piper. Can one of you call that Leo guy before I start explaining. I don't really want to have to repeat myself?" Buffy said, giving Piper a little wave.

"Err… LEO!" she shouted confused at seeing her. Leo appeared in the swirling lights.

"What?" he said then seeing Buffy "Oh right."

"Can someone please explain why a girl who asked me for a job yesterday is standing in our house looking like a valkyrie?" Piper demanded.

Chris and Leo quickly explained what Buffy told her. One they were done the sisters and the guy's looked at Buffy wanting answers. Taking a deep breathe Buffy simply said.

"Well… I'm the slayer."

A.N: Ok not really that good but I just wanted to get things along a bit quicker. Just thought I'd mention that I should be updating a bit more now because I'm on study leave from school to study for GCSE's.


	5. reveal

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters or anything from either Charmed, Doctor Who or Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Speech taken from Buffy episode doomed when she was talking to Riley.  
The bit about feeling different time lines and possible futures inspired by what the Doctor said to Donna in the Fires of Pompeii

"Well …. I'm the slayer."

Buffy looked around the room, studying the five people's reaction. Three blank faces stared at her with obvious confusion; one had a look of concentration on his face while the last looked at her in awe.

After a moment Chris broke the tension in the room and said "I thought you went to L.A.?" his eyebrows furrowed in his confusion with a look of awe mixed in his eyes, his stance more relaxed now that she he knew she wasn't a threat.

"Well obviously I didn't!" Buffy, sarcastically retorted. She tensed and straightened her back, watching him closely with suspicion. He was right in a way, she was going to go to L.A. but she had changed her mind at the last moment, L.A. had seemed the best place to go since she knew her way around there and was familiar but she decided on following the nagging feelings she'd been having for the last month, telling her to go to San Francisco. But how had he known that? In her mind she tried to see if she could feel his time line, see all Chris' possible futures like she could the other's in the room but she couldn't and she could tell it was because of how he got in this time.

Before Chris could reply, Piper lifted a hand up and blew up a vase sitting on the side, shaking Buffy out of her musing. She was clearly angry, the look on her face and the fact that she blew something up proved that to everyone in the room. "As great as this conversation is but what the hell is a slayer?!!" she practically shouted.

Buffy raised her eyebrows in genuine surprise. "You don't know, seriously. The Chosen One. She who hangs out a lot in cemeteries? You're kidding."

Piper just glared at her, leaving her no doubt that the famous, almighty Charmed Ones had no idea what a slayer was. Buffy raised her hands in defeat, feeling a little disappointed that they didn't know but still making sure Phoebe couldn't feel it. She stared at Chris and Leo and said "You two clearly know what I am. You tell them."

Chris quickly lifted his hands and took a step back, showing he wasn't going to, and then sat on the sofa. He saw, through the corner of his eye, that Buffy stepped to the door frame and leaned against it to let Leo have the stage. Leo let out a sigh but before he could start Paige interrupted and said "The short version."

Leo shot her a glance the started. "Basically a slayer is a young woman chosen to kills vampires and other demons." Paige was about to say something but Leo quickly carried on. "It's a different breed of vampire to the one you turned into Paige. The demons a slayer fights are physical demons, while the ones you fight are magical. Physical vampires can't turn into bats, don't have a queen and change their faces when they feed. Also physical demons don't tend to look like humans like ours do. The Elders don't usually concern themselves with Slayers business, we leave them to their Watchers council which is sort of similar."

While Leo was talking Buffy just stood there quietly, taking in everything he said and processing what he was saying, coming up with questions she could ask later about their demons but his last comment made something snap inside. In a second she was in front of him and punched him in the nose. The sound of cartilage breaking reached the ears of everyone in the room but before they could react she started talking, she didn't shout but the malice was clear in her voice. "Don't concern themselves. Do you have any idea what the watchers council is like? they take young girls from their parents, sometimes by force. to teach and train them how to fight and how to not have an opinion of their own. They teach children that if they die they're just collateral damage and that they shouldn't have any family or friends that the only ones they should talk to is some stuffy watcher. We're made to fight and die for a world that has no idea that our world even exists, then pass our curse to some new unsuspecting girl. And you don't concern your self with us?" When she finished everyone stayed silent, staring at the young slayer, Leo still on the floor clutching his nose with guilt, the sisters with disgust and Chris in pity.

One quick look around the room and Buffy stormed out the room and through the front door, slamming the door behind her.

An hour later and Buffy was in a cemetery fighting off a group of four vampires. They had made her even angrier with their comments about her outfit. When she'd left the manor she had completely forgotten that she was still wearing the clothes that Eir gave her. Just as she was staking the last one she felt something appear behind her and saw blue light out the corner of her eye. She quickly turned around and had Mr. Pointy poised at Chris' heart. When she realized who it was she quickly dropped it again and took a step back.

Buffy was the first one to speak. "Sorry I about everything that happened back there, I shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine. The girls were pretty pissed with Leo once you left. He told them in more detail what you are and your abilities. When I left it looked like Piper was about to blow Leo up again. Should've stayed there to watch really." Chris told her making them both laugh. Once they stopped Buffy asked him what she'd been dying to since she revealed what she was.

"How did you know I was going to go to L.A.?"

Chris let out a little breath and put a hand through his hair. He nodded his head to one of the gravestones behind her and sat down on one behind him, waiting for her to do the same. Buffy stayed silent as he slowly explained that he was from the future and he had come to make sure that he stops it his world from becoming a reality. He then went on to explain that in the future she was famous for being the best slayer ever and that he'd never met but had read a bit about her including how it was recorded that after she killed Angelus, Buffy winced at hearing this, that she had run away to L.A., he didn't tell her anymore in fear of changing the future which she said he shouldn't. She, in turn told him that she came to San Francisco because of the nagging feeling she kept getting. When she explained this he was completely oblivious to the fact that the nagging feeling had started about the same time he came here from the future.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: I'm going to try writing in first person for this chapter, if you don't like tell me and I'll change. If it is better then I'm just going to carry on. It's in Buffy's P.O.V. and will be if I carry on unless I put otherwise.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I jumped behind the sofa just as the energy ball hit me on the back of my shoulder.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me your demons had powers??" I shouted out to the people in the room. It was the day after I told the sisters, Chris and Leo about me being the slayer and Chris had orbed in front of me when I was walking out my apartment building, telling me that Piper had invited me to lunch with the sisters to talk. It had been great until three, what Paige called; lower level demons had attacked, throwing energy balls at us. I was really glad I wasn't wearing a top with sleeves because I really couldn't afford any new clothes at the moment. I really hope Piper will give me a job, I thought.

It was getting incredibly annoying having the stupid demons throwing things at me. I finally saw the chance to kill one of them when Piper distracted him by blowing up his buddies, and quickly threw one of my stakes, which I always kept in my back pocket, at his heart.

"Well that was fun," I humored as Phoebe offered a hand to help me off the floor. Taking it she pulled me up which shifted my new burn mark making me cringe a bit. Phoebe must have noticed because she asked "Are you ok?" I shrugged.

"I'll live; my slayer healing will have it healed by tomorrow."

"Want me to call Leo to heal it?" Paige asked from behind me. I turned to answer her, noticing she and Chris were tidying some of the mess from the attack. "Nah it's ok. Anyway Piper, do I have a job?" I replied turning to Piper who was trying to save what was left of the lunch.

"Err… yeah sure. I mean you can't serve at the bar because of your age but I'm sure there are other things you can do like inventory or cleaning or something. If that's alright with your parents anyway," she answered distractedly. I immediately tensed; the image of mom telling me not to come back passed my eyes. I couldn't exactly go and call her and find out if she would let me but I didn't want to lie to Piper either, especially since we were probably going to be around each other for a while.

"I don't think it really matters since Mom's in Sunnydale and my dad is still in L.A" I responded bitterly. I saw Piper give up with the food and look at me. I heard Paige and Chris stop what they were doing.

"Oh are they coming soon, I'd feel so much better if they said its ok for you to work in a club," Piper Said.

I took a moment to answer, trying to hold the tears I could feel welling up in my eyes. I could see my mom's face as I walked out the house and everything that followed it. "No… they're not. M… My mom kicked me out the house." I stated as calm as I could looking down not wanting them to see my tears that were still in my eyes.

"Why?" I heard Paige say. She sounded angry but I didn't turn round. I just explained that a big bad called Angelus was trying to end the world and caused my friends to be put in hospital. How mom had just found out that I was the slayer and when I went to stop him she told me to not come back if I walked out the door. As I was talking I was vaguely aware of Phoebe letting go of my hand and backing away but all I too consumed in my guilt at having to kill Angel, not being the daughter that my mother had wanted when she adopted me, not being able to save my friends or Kendra, to notice why. So many more emotions ran through that I was glad for the distraction when Chris started talking.

"None of that was mentioned in the records of yours in the future. I mean they mentioned that you left Sunnydale and some of the evil and demons that you faced but nothing else. I guess I just assumed that your mum went with you or something." I could hear the uneasiness in his voice but was a bit distracted by Phoebe's suddenly gasping out "You loved him."

I paused for a second, wondering if I should tell them.

"Yes," I finally whispered, but I'm sure everyone heard me. I quickly composed myself when I realized that I was hurting Phoebe with my emotions and changed the subject. "What about your family? What about your parents?" I asked. Piper answered first and told me all about their magic coming from their mother's side, that she died when they were young, how their 'grams' brought her and Phoebe up and that they still saw their dad. Paige carried on, explaining how she had a different dad because their mom had an affair with her white lighter which was against the rules. At this I couldn't help but say "rules Shmules" which caused everyone to laugh a bit. Paige continued, saying how they gave her up to a nun who thought they were angels and was adopted by two brilliant people that died when she was a teenager.

"Same," I said offhandedly when she finished. "Adopted I mean. I was in a crash and the people who found me ended up adopting me. I had amnesia and there was no description matching mine in the missing people's files so there was nothing stopping the. That was a year before I was called."

I stayed for a little while longer then when back to my apartment; I curled myself into a ball on top of the covers and ended up crying myself to a fitful sleep. Images of Angel, her mother and everyone I couldn't save plaguing me till I woke.


	7. Forget me not part 1

A.N: Speech and name of chapter come from season 6 Charmed episode Forget Me Not.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Since the sisters, Chris and I talked about our families, I'd been hanging out a lot at the manor; Piper had insisted that I go every morning for breakfast at the manor so she could keep fussing about me like a mother hen reminding me so strongly of my Mom that I had to keep shaking off the tears. I was really missing her, even though she wasn't my real mom I it felt like she was which is why her kicking me out the house hurt so much. But Piper was trying very hard to make sure that I was that I had a mother figure, she even gave me a job at P3. Like she said, I didn't work behind the bar but I did do the inventory, light tidying up and carried things to the bar, as well as helping Ray, the bouncer, when he needed help. It was brilliant seeing his face for the first time when he saw me throw a guy out after a fight. To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

One of the other benefits of working at P3 was that I got to talk to Chris whenever thanks to him using one of the storage rooms as a bedroom, not that I'd been in there yet. He was surprisingly interesting once you started talking to him and wasn't that bad when it came to fighting, we'd been going out fighting demons everyday since I got the job which helped me get rid of any excess slayer energy. It was also fun watching him and Leo arguing.

"You're kidding right? I don't have time for another charge." I heard Chris say to Leo. They were sitting at the bar while I was putting glasses away, silently listening to the conversation.

"Why not?" Leo asked. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, hadn't he been listening to Chris the last time he told everyone.

"Because… I just… don't. Why do you want me to oversea another witch anyway?" Chris said. I finally spoke out.

"I kinda have to agree with Chris here, Leo. Shouldn't he be focusing in helping the sisters then some other person?"

"He will be. The Elders have discussed this and we feel that your new charge should be someone who can help the girls, which is why your new charge is Buffy, not another witch." I felt my eyes widening in surprise and shock and stared at him hoping he was joking. Chris and I were quiet for a minute, staring at him in shock. When we did realize that he wasn't joking we both shouted out at the same time. "What!?"

"Well I'll just leave you to get to know your new charge," He replied smirking at Chris and orbed out, leaving me and Chris alone in the club.

We stare at each other for a moment trying to work out what to do or say to get rid of the awkward atmosphere that has suddenly grown. I looked in his eyes to see his reaction to Leo's news; in them I could see so many emotions that were unusual on his usually emotionless face. I could see resentment, anger and so many more, but the one that confused me the most that was being buried underneath the others was sadness. He quickly made and excuse about needing to vanquish a demon and orbed out. "What are you hiding Chris?" I thought aloud to the empty room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After my shift at P3 ended I walked to the manor and knocked on the door. Paige was the one who opened the door. "Hi there, you wouldn't happen to have forgotten anything that happened yesterday would you?" She asked.

"Huh?" I replied, completely confused and starting to wonder if there was something wrong with her. Paige quickly explained about the things that happened to her at her tempt job then lead me up to the attic where Phoebe was sitting on a pink couch. She must have heard what Paige was telling me because she said "You to." And followed with telling us about the riot she started at work, that she didn't remember starting.

"So you're saying you started a riot but you don't remember it" Paige surmised just as Piper walked in.

"Yeah, it must have been how this happened and why Elise was so mad at me." Phoebe replied, indicating to the plaster on her head.

"I thought Elise was just like that." Paige joked.

"Well, yeah, she kinda is. Hey, you ok?" Phoebe asked Piper. "I'm feeling a very emotional vibe from you right now."

Piper replied, taking a step back from Phoebe like it would stop Phoebe from sensing her emotions. "I'm fine, stop that. What I don't understand is if you don't remember the riot, how do you know you started it?"

"I had a vision, and by the way the vision occurred yesterday."

"Maybe you were channeling someone else's anger" Paige said.

"Probably, I just don't remember." Phoebe answered, clearly frustrated.

"So you both have events that you can't remember from yesterday." Piper concluded

"Yeah. There was the riot and Paige's blouse." Phoebe started.

"And this thing with this girl Flow from work. Did you two forget anything? "Paige finished looking and me and Piper.

"You're asking us to remember something we're supposed to have forgotten." I said, looking at Piper. "Nope, can't think of anything. You?"

"I don't know. I remember getting up. I remember going downstairs but the rest is kinda a blur." She answered.

'I think someone's messing with us." Paige said.

"Making us forget." Phoebe carried on.

"But these all seem like random moments to forget, where's the connection?" Piper asked.

"Well that's why, we wrote a spell to fill in the blanks." Paige began, letting Phoebe ask.

"We know you might be reluctant because of what happened the last time we cast a spell on your memory …."

Piper interrupted "No, you're right, let's do it."

Clearly surprised Phoebe asked "Really?" she wasn't the only one who was surprised, after what happened with the Valkyries and Piper I wouldn't want someone messing with my memories.

"Something's going on; the only thing we don't know is what." Piper rationalized.

Paige stood up and cast the spell. "Alright, here we go.

_Moments lost make witches wonder_

_Warlock's plot or demons plunder?_

_If this is not a prank,_

_Help us to fill in the blanks."_

It felt like the world was spinning and my Time Lord part of me told me straight away that we had just went back in time.

"It's raining." I vaguely heard Piper say. Then something about a band aid and a blouse, it was hard to listen with my head feeling like I just had a go on a rollercoaster.

It was when I heard a baby's cry and Piper remember that she was a mom that I started feeling better and rushed downstairs with the girls. I can't believe it we all forgot about Wyatt, how the hell could we forget that? I thought angrily to myself.

"Spell didn't make us remember. It turned back time to our yesterday." I told them still angry at myself.

"How can you tell?" Paige asked looking confused.

"I just can, check the newspaper," I replied shortly indicating to the newspaper on the table, I didn't really want to get into how I could tell so I was extremely grateful when Phoebe had a look and showed her sisters the date.

"Ok but why did it turn back the day?" Phoebe asked.

"Why else? To help us remember what someone obviously wants us to forget." Paige replied from the white wicker chair she was sitting on in the conservatory.

"Ok, but how could I have possibly forgotten about Wyatt. What could have happened to make that happen?" Piper worried, clearly upset with herself. I could understand why but it wasn't her fault we were all made to forget about him, not just her, which Phoebe voiced up for me trying to make her better.

"Yeah and a hole bunch of other things." Paige added.

"But I'm his mother, it's my job to protect him and I failed." Piper explained. She really shouldn't be so hard on herself I thought. I stayed quiet because I figured that Paige and Phoebe would know how to make her feel better since they were her sister and knew her better than I did.

"Don't be ridiculous. You did not fail." Paige informed her in hopes that she would listen.

"OK now he's fussing. Come on sweetie." Piper said as Wyatt started wriggling around. Looking at Piper with him I felt a slight bit of jealousy. I was never a baby and I didn't have a real mum to fuss over me like that until I met Joyce.

Obviously Phoebe felt what Piper was feeling as she said "Well you're just feeling insecure and Wyatt is feeling very, very sad right now. Poor little guy. See this is why I lock myself in the basement, I am a wreck."

Paige finally brought us all to the problem at hand and reminded us "Ok guys, we're kinda against the clock right now so maybe we should just, you know, take it to the other room." Phoebe agreed and Piper put Wyatt down in front of the T.V. then the girls and I went into the next room.

"Ok, we remember everything that happened before to today, right?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, but I…" Phoebe started but Paige interrupted again.

"And we know we're not going to remember everything unless we do something about it right?"

"Paige, don't be impatient with me, I'm feeling so much to day, I don't need this to." Phoebe complained.

"Ok all I'm saying is, whatever caused us to forget is what's gonna happen next. So we just have to relive this day and see where it leads us." Paige told her. Paige is really smart, I thought, inwardly smiling, my slight case jealousy buried to the back of my mind.

"Yeah but if we're not careful, where it leads will be right back where we started: without Wyatt." Piper Said.

"Except that we know something is gonna happen to him, so all we have to do is look for clues, keep our eyes open and stop it." Paige explained causing Phoebe to ask what was important and what wasn't. This made me roll my eyes and answer.

"Everything's important. All that we forgot was so we would forget Wyatt. We just have to see what it has to do with Wyatt."

"So what, Paige is just supposed to go to her temp job and wait for coffee to be spilt on her. " Piper asked. I nodded while Paige said "Yeah, exactly. So much for my life outside of magic-"turning to Phoebe "-Now you have to go to work and…"

"Start a riot and get a cut on my forehead and lose my job? No thank you." Phoebe told her.

"You have to; it's the only way to save Wyatt." I told her, trying to make her realize how important it was. We all heard crash from the conservatory and ran in. It looked like nothing was wrong other than the doors were wide open even though Piper said they were locked.

"I guess I'll just go back to the club and clean up again." I said and then remembered what happened with Leo and Chris. "And get my very own white lighter."

"What?" the sisters all said to together. I quickly explained what happened at P3 and how Leo made Chris her white lighter as well. All three of them were as shocked as I was but thought it was kind of funny that I had a white lighter.

As I walked to the club I couldn't help but think about Chris and what I saw in his eyes before he left. I just couldn't understand it but I was completely intrigued. Actually everything about Chris interested me I realized; like why he was such a good fighter, why he really came from the future, why he hid his emotions so much. He shouldn't have been so good at hiding his emotions or be that good at fighting unless he had a lot of practice like I did, but what could have caused him to need to know that.

I could hear the beginning of the conversation that Leo and Chris had, for my, yesterday when I came down the stairs and I couldn't help but just watch to see if Chris' reaction could give me any idea about him.

"Oh, please you just don't want me around the sisters all the time because you don't trust me." He said.

"Chris, protecting charges is what we do. Besides, when I was a White lighter I had other charges." Leo told him. In my head I thought about how stupid Leo must be, I mean Chris obviously came to this time for a reason. I highly doubt anyone would just do a spell and go back in time if they didn't think they could solve the problem any other way.

"Leo, I didn't come all the way from the future to protect and oversee other charges. I came for one reason and one reason only." Chris told him.

"To protect Wyatt," Leo said, obviously not believing him. I wonder how the conversation would have gone the first time round if I hadn't interrupted. I thought thinking on what Chris could have said since they didn't remember Wyatt.

"Yeah."

"From some demon who will attack in the future but you're not sure which one." Leo said. I finally had enough of Leo acting like an idiot and started talking before Chris could complain.

"For God's sake Leo, he's trying to help your son. Shouldn't you be helping him instead of acting like you don't believe a thing he says.-"both the boys turned to look at me and I started coming down the stairs. Looking at Chris I continued. "And you don't be so against having me for a charge. I'm not that bad." Chris looked at me in shock making me smirk.

"How do you know that we were making you his new charge?" Leo asked, looking at me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes. God, doesn't he trust anyone, I thought.

"What? You're kidding right. Her?" Chris said making me glare in his direction but I answered Leo's question instead of commenting.

"Ask the sisters."

"That's it; I've got some demon's to vanquish." Chris said then orbed out. Leo was about to orb as well, obviously trying to follow him but I stopped him.

"Leave him Leo." I told him with, giving him a look. "If you want to be help you're free to help me tidy this place." Leo said something about elder business and went away. Typical male I thought.

Just as I was finishing redoing my work at the club Paige orbed in front of me.

"Sorry but we've got places to be," she said then grabbed my arm and orbed out.

"What the hell." I told her when we appeared in front of two doors that said 'The Bay Mirror'.

"I'll explain in a minute we just have to get Phoebe," was all I got from her. We walked through the door watching the chaos of the riot that Phoebe started. Everyone one was fighting or trying to run away from getting hurt. All I could hear was the fight were things being destroyed, someone was even pushed through one of the glass doors.

"Oh my God," I heard Paige say.

"Nice one," I said as I watched one woman throw a guy over her shoulder and onto a table, who in turn kicked her in the face. I didn't even notice Phoebe as I watched the disorder but Paige did as she stopped her from punching a guy in the face and pulled her nearer to the doors.

"OH, no, did I do all of this?" She said as she surveyed her riot.

"Forget all that, we've got to get out of here. Phoebe, I figured out what we're supposed to be remembering." Paige said trying to get her attention.

"I'd be happier just forgetting, I think at this point." Phoebe told us.

"No, no, you wouldn't. Phoebe, there's a dragon loose in the city." Paige revealed making me snap and shout "What?" at the same time as some guy said "Did you say a dragon?"

"Come on." Paige said and dragged Phoebe and I out the doors while pulling out her mobile. "We need to call Piper." Holding her phone to her ear for a moment. "Where are you?" another pause. "What did you just say?" then grabbed Phoebe who grabbed me and orbed us out. We appeared outside this time near a tunnel behind Piper who was carrying Wyatt. "He did what?" Paige shouted making Piper turn round and them both to hang up their mobiles.

"Are you out of your mind? Aren't you afraid of exposure?" Piper explained.

"Yeah that's why we called." Paige said.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Piper asked, confused. From behind us I could hear roaring and the sound of cars screeching making me turn around. A burnt out car rolled out of the tunnel caused by the flames that were following it.

"She's talking about that." I said. The girls turned round just in time to see the dragon fly out the tunnel and start to breathe fire right in our direction. I quickly ducked grabbing Piper and Paige's hand to pull them down with me as Phoebe did the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later at the manor all of us were on edge trying to think on what to do to save Wyatt. I was pacing the conservatory trying to remember if I'd ever read about dragons in any of Giles' books, which I wasn't having much luck in. In the background I was vaguely aware of the sisters talking. This is so a paradox, I thought. There is no way that normal everyday people are meant to know about magic like this yet. Where the hell are we meant to find out about how to kill a dragon if it obviously predates those stuffy old books in Giles library? Just as I thought this I heard Paige say "Wait a second, so you're saying Wyatt conjured a dragon?"

"Yep, right out of the TV." Piper replied. What the hell? I said in my head but I couldn't help but be amused and let out, what I thought was a witty response.

"Maybe he wanted to play the knight in shinning amour and rescue a damsel in distress. And I'll be quiet now," The last bit because of the glare Piper gave me. I stepped back and stayed quiet listening to the girls.

"Come on, you guys. So Wyatt made a little magical mess. We've dealt with worst, we'll fix it." Phoebe said just as I felt two some things appear behind us. I spun round just as one of them said "Perhaps we can help."

"Who are you?" I asked quickly studying them to see if they were going to attack. They didn't look like they were but that didn't really say much. They both wore white suits and stood very calm. The girls came up next to me, Paige on my left with Piper in between her and Phoebe.

"We're known as the Cleaners. And we're here to help." The one standing slightly in front replied holding his hands away from his sides as if to say we're so important and we should be so thankful that they want to help, I thought, immediately not liking them.

"The Cleaners?" Paige spoke out just as confused as the rest of us.

"When magic is exposed, we're the ones who cover it up, remove all evidence, erase any memories, whatever is necessary. The magical version of the reapers, Time Lady," the newly named arrogant one said with a slight smile, the last bit said to me as if I knew what reapers were.

"Time Lady?"


	8. Forget me not part 2

A.N: Speech and name of chapter come from season 6 Charmed episode Forget Me Not. The spell that Chris and Buffy do is partly from 'The Ultimate Encyclopedia of Spells' by Michael Johnstone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time Lady?" Phoebe said, puzzled. Stupid Cleaner people, I thought, working out how to get out of having to explain what a Time Lady was and what it had to do with me. I was saved from having to explain as Piper realized aloud "You were the ones who were going to take Wyatt." Thank God, maybe I'll be lucky and Paige and Phoebe will be too distracted to remember, I thought as the two in question glared at the Cleaners when they realized the same thing.

"Well we won't have to if you can eliminate the exposure risk." Arrogant informed us and making Piper really angry.

"Exposure? You're here to take my son away you son of a bitch!!!" she shouted then lifted her hand to try and blow him up but he caught it in his and extinguished it. That's not good, I thought.

"I understand your anger, now you need to understand our position. We're a neutral party. We exist only to protect magic, to that end your son has become a problem." 'Arrogant' responded not even noticing how angry he was making Piper. Phoebe stopped her from trying to blow him up again and he continued. "However, based upon your past success in covering up your own magic, we've decided to give you a chance."

"One chance only," the other one decided to say lifting one finger to reinforce the one like we were stupid and didn't hear him.

"And if we can't?" Paige asked though I'm sure she already knew like the rest of us.

"Then we'll take care of the problem for you." He confirmed.

"You can't make us forget everything," Piper told them angrily, not that I can blame her, I thought, I'd do more then blow them up if they were trying to take someone I loved from me.

"There may be some distant echoes that remain, maybe a sense of déjà vu here and there, but like most people you'll just pass it off as absent mindedness and move on." He replied to her. Yeah cos that worked so well you thinking they would just pass it off, they ended up repeating the day, I reflected.

"Well, we're not like most people," Piper backed up my thoughts.

"It won't matter. Clean it up," 'Arrogant' started letting the quiet one finish for him.

"Or we will," before disappearing. Piper headed up the stair leaving us instructions to go look through the Book of Shadows and to keep our eyes on Wyatt. I know that Giles doesn't have any books on dragons, I thought, but the Watchers Council probably has more resources, if only I had a way to contact them.

"Why don't you guys check the Book and make a potion, I'm going to see if I can contact the watchers council and see if they have any information." I told Paige and Phoebe.

"Good idea, need any help?" Phoebe asked me. I just shook my head, I could get my new white lighter could help. I watched as the Phoebe and Paige walked upstairs, taking Wyatt with them. "Chris," I called. He didn't come, probably still annoyed that Leo gave him me as a new charge. "Chris, this is important. It's about Wyatt!" I shouted. Blue swirling lights appeared in front of me.

"What?" he said clearly annoyed. I rolled my eyes at the tone, it wasn't my fault Leo made me his charge.

"Wyatt's in trouble, he accidently conjured a dragon now the Cleaners are after him."

"You're kidding," he said eyes widening in surprise, and then he looked thoughtful. "I think I vaguely remember hearing a story about a dragon in the future but I don't remember what happened."

"Great that's really useful but I called you because I need you to help me contact the Watchers Council. They might have some information on how to stop this dragon before it does anything else." I told him sarcastically.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" he asked me.

"Help me contact them of course." I answered. He stared at me for a second then his eyes lit up as he smirked making my breathe catch. He really is gorgeous I thought. An image of Angel quickly popped into my head and the smile that was starting to bloom on my face swiftly died. How could I be thinking about anyone like that after Angel, I scolded myself? I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I blinked them away, now was not the time to be crying, I needed to help save Wyatt. Looking back up at Chris I noticed that his smirk was gone and he was now looking down at me worried.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

"Fine," I respond shortly not wanting to talk about it. Chris obviously wanted to comment but wisely stayed quiet about out it. "What did you think up then?" he looked at me strangely for a second like looking at me would help him work out what was wrong then answered my question.

"I just remembered a spell that I was trying to adapt from Wiccan magic that might work. We just need some salt and a piece of paper."

"You study wiccan magic?" I inquired impressed. Wiccan magic was considerably harder than the magic that the girls performed. It involved manipulating and controlling the energy around through the elements and deities but more than that it drained a lot of your own energy to keep that control. It also involved a lot of knowledge on how to invoke the elements from the different properties of plants, crystals and objects, learning which deities controlled what and how they wished to be invoked and worshipped and having knowledge over various symbols and tools to help you. Where as, in the girls' magic you didn't really need to know about the various deities because you don't have to invoke the Gods and goddesses since the magic comes from yourself, this also meant that your own energy didn't get drained. Then to add to that the girls' spells could be performed in English but Wiccan spells couldn't unless they became extremely powerful.

"Sort of, I needed something that no one would expect in a fight…." He responded getting a far off look in his eyes. It was my turn to want to press him to continue but I figured he would tell me when he could so stored the information away to analyze later. "Anyway let's go," then he grabbed my arm and we disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

We reappeared a few moments later in his room at the club. I was really getting sick of people orbing me places without warning me, but this did give me an opportunity to have a quick look at Chris' room. The old store room walls were covered with posters of different bands. The actual room consisted of a couch with some clothes on it, some shelves with filled boxes and some more empty boxes by the couch: one of which had a pizza box on it and was being used as a table.

Chris looked slightly embarrassed but didn't say anything; all he did was walk out the room then come back a minute later with a container of salt and a bit of paper. "Ok just sit on the floor." He told me which I did and he passed me the piece of paper. Next he started making a circle that went around me but was big enough for him, I assumed, to sit in as well. Before he finished the circle he poured a bit in his hand and put the container down and stepped in the circle. After that he sat down opposite me and closed the circle with the salt in his hand.

"Put the paper between us put your hands out in front of you above it." He commanded but again I did as I was told. "Now you need control your breathing and mediate on what you want so a way to contact the watchers council. Ok?" I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt Chris' hands lay on top of my own above the paper and I fought hard not to gasp or pull my hands away in surprise. I quickly got over it and started focusing my breathing like he told me. Breathe in and breathe out, breathe in and breathe out. Soon I could feel the heat of Chris' hand, his magic pulsing and gathering around the room and I could hear his heart beating steadily and his deep breathes. The feel of his magic was amazing; he was so powerful, more than I thought he was, more than I think he knows. I could feel how much he represses it and how little he uses it which I didn't think was possible. I tried to put any thoughts of Chris out of my mind but the feel of his power was too much. There was no way he was just a white lighter, I thought, he feels so much more powerful then Leo and he's an Elder.

I went back to trying to block Chris from my senses and thought about the watchers council. How to contact them, what they do what I knew about them, how much I needed the number? Even though I kept thinking about the Council I could still feel Chris in the background. Suddenly I heard Chris start the spell and I put all my energies into thinking about the Council.

"_Powers I believe in be with me._

_Powers I believe in talk to me._

_Powers I believe in help me see, _

_The answers to my problem._

_And let it be done, that it harm to no one."_

Chris' voice was crisp and clear as he repeated the spell. All of a sudden I could feel warmth come from Chris' hand, through mine, taking a small bit of energy from me before resting on the paper under my hand. When the warmth was gone both Chris and I were left panting. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me still slightly breathless. His olive eyes were filled with wonder, confusion, respect and something else that I couldn't quite work out. I looked down, embarrassed for some reason at being stared like that and I could feel my cheeks start to burn, to see that the paper now had a number written in neat calligraphy.

"I…it worked." I stuttered, breaking the magically charged atmosphere as my breathing returned to normal.

"Yeah." He simply replied, his voice sounding distant. "What are you?" he asked with no warning. My head rose quickly to stare at him in confusion and worry.

"Wh…What do you mean? You already know what I am. The Slayer, remember?" I informed him trying to sound like I didn't know what he was talking about but my slight stutter didn't help. He looked at me again for a second before answering.

"There's more to you I can tell. I could sense….I don't know…time I guess." he put a hand through his hair as he tried to explain what he obviously felt when we did the spell. My hearts were hammering with worry that he would find out what I really was but I tried not to let that show as he carried on. "Like if I just reached out a bit more I'd be able to feel all of time and space stretching before me. Then there was another part that made it seem like I could almost taste desert air and feel sand. And I could swear I heard two heart bea…." For some reason he stopped and all of a sudden the circle and the piece of paper disappeared. Chris started looking around and at me acting just as confused as I felt. What the hell happened, I thought. "What were we just talking about and why are we on the floor?" he asked and I instantaneously knew what happened but to check I asked him.

"Chris, do you know who Wyatt is?"

"Who?" he replied confirming my suspicions.

"Never mind I'll explain later. I really need you to orb me to the manor now," I told him. I was so relieved that Chris wouldn't remember what he felt during the spell, I didn't know how I was going to explain the two heart beats to him but I couldn't dwell on that since I had to get to the girls and find out why Wyatt was taken again.

"What's going on?" he asked getting up off the floor and holding out a hand for me to help me up which I took.

"I can't explain right now but I will later I promise I just need to get to the manor, please," I implored looking him in the eyes. He must have seen in my eyes how important it was because he held my hand a bit tighter and orbed. We arrived back in the manor's kitchen.

"Phoebe! Paige! Piper! Are you here?" I shouted.

"In the attic!" Phoebe called back. I walked up to the attic Chris close behind me. As soon as I walked through the door I said "Did you get rid of the dragon?"

"Dragon!" Chris shouted but we all ignored him and carried on.

"Yes but no the exposure risk so they still took him." Piper looked upset as she told me this which was hardly surprising since someone just kidnapped her son and tried to make her forget about him.

"Who took?" Chris yelled but we took no notice.

"But it's alright we have a plan," Paige continued from Piper looking almost giddy.

"Do I want to know?" I asked them already dreading the answer. It was Phoebe who replied and like Paige looked a little excited.

"No, but let's just say you should keep an eye on the news." Then Phoebe Piper went towards Paige. "See you soon" and they orbed out.

'Keep an eye on the news'. What Phoebe said ran through my mind a couple of times. Chris was still trying to get my attention for an explanation but I wasn't listening, I was just repeating the phrase, working out its rebalance. The Cleaners were a natural party that clean up magical messes, I thought trying to go through what I knew so I could work it out, that cause the exposure of magic to everyday people like the dragon. Everyone knew about the dragon because so many people saw then it was all over the news and…. That's when it hit me what they were doing and I ran down the stair to the conservatory, barely noticing that Chris wasn't following any more, and turned on the TV to the news.

My jaw must have hi the floor when I saw what they were doing. Phoebe was holding a man in a suit, who I think was the weatherman, by the lapels of his jacket and levitating him off the ground I could hear him complaining and demanding to be put down as Kinesha, one of the news reporters, said "I don't know what's happening here I…" Paige interrupted her by telling her exactly what was going on, making me need to sit down before I fainted of shock.

"Well, it's called magic, Kinesha. Witchcraft specifically. I really love your… Jacket!" Paige called for the news lady's which disappeared from her body leaving her in her white shirt and reappeared in Paige's arms in blue orbs. Paige even hugged it close and gave the camera a huge smile. The weather guy fell to the ground in heap behind Kinesha while Phoebe landed nice and smoothly next to her saying "Wanna see more magic? Let's check in with Piper at the Golden Gate Bridge. Take it away, Piper!"

The scene changed to one of Piper looking onto the famous Golden Gate Bridge and her doing a spell

"_Let the object of objection_

_become but a dream, _

_As I cause the seen to become unseen."_

All at once the whole of the bridge disappeared and Piper smiles at the camera and tells the world to take an alternate route to work in the morning. The news turns off and commercials start up.

"Oh my God," is all I can say since all my brain functions are trying to work out if the sisters are completely insane. I slowly started walking up the stairs back to the attic knowing that they would return there if they wanted to confront the Cleaners. When I got there I leant against the door frame and listened to 'Arrogant' Cleaner ask the girls if they were out of their minds, which I couldn't help but think they were. The girls were all standing next to each other on one side of the room and the Cleaners were on the other side, nearer the window.

"Oh, hey, hi. Did you see our little magic act?" Piper asked them with a big smile. I couldn't help but laugh making everyone in the room stare at me as I praised "Oh yeah, it was great. Can't wait to see the sequel." The cleaners obviously didn't find it as funny as they stayed looking sort of angry while the usually quieter one of the two questioned on how we all still had our memory. Phoebe told them that we had a few surprises that they didn't know about and Paige added "Yeah, and if you don't return our nephew, you might find out about a few more."

"This is pointless. Whatever you do, we'll simply erase." 'Arrogant' said like he knew everything. The other one carried on saying "Or we'll erase you." Before Piper could reply to that I spoke up still leaning against the doorframe, mocking them.

"You can't. Not if you really are neutral anyway. 'Because if you get rid of them then you tip the balance towards evil and that's hardly being neutral." Piper finished off by telling them

"You will give me my son back or I swear to you the only thing you'll be doing for the next fifty years is cleaning up after us." The Cleaner looked at and asked.

"And you'll allow that?" I just looked at him and shrugged. As far as I was concerned this was really the sisters' fight and I was just there for back up. He turned back to Piper "If we do return him, how do you know you'll be able to control him?"

"I'm his mother. If anybody can, I can," she answered. Go Piper, I thought. With a wave of 'Arrogant's' hand Wyatt appeared in his playpen. Piper smiled and picked him up glaring at him as he said

"Everything is as it was. We've erased all evidence of your son's magic. We'll leave him in your care." The other one piped out "For now." I frowned when I heard Phoebe ask them to erase the riot, which they did. Something about that didn't feel right about that. I mean I could understand why she would want that to be erased and it was caused by magic but it just felt wrong. I put the feeling to the back of my mind and watched as the annoying Cleaner wished us luck and said that we would need it before they disappeared. I looked on as the girls continued to talk and fuss over Wyatt when I remembered how angry Chris might be.

"Hey guys I gotta go, I have a white lighter who I owe an explanation, see you later," I told the sisters. They just waved too busy making sure Wyatt was still there. I walked over to the club hoping he was there.

"Hey there," I said when I got there and walked up to his room to see him pacing it. His head snapped to mine clearly not sensing me there.

"So you notice me now?" he asked. Yep, defiantly angry, I thought. He glared at me from his spot near his bed/couch.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. We were in a rush and we didn't have enough time to tell you what was going on." I told him but I he just continued to glare.

"So what was so important that you couldn't find time to explain?" he inquired sarcastically. Inside I felt slightly upset at the thought of him being mad at me but I couldn't understand why. That in mind I began to tell him all that happened, I managed to accidently skip what Chris said he felt when we did the spell and went straight to him taking me to the manor. He slowly started to relax and look less irritated and we both ended up sitting crossed legged on the couch facing each other as I told the story. He burst out laughing when I told him about the riot and what the girls did on the TV, making him look more his age. Something fluttered in my heart as I saw him like that. I was so rare to see him laugh and look so carefree. He was usually so reserved, always guarding his emotions and everything about him. He acted like he the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Leo orbed in out of no where in the middle of us laughing away and me talking about the TV stunt, making Chris sober up immediately. Leo looked surprised at the sight of Chris laughing but covered it up and said hi to us.

"Hey. I didn't know you were coming here." Chris asked him. I think we both knew that Leo was just there to spy on Chris and find something to intimidate him.

"I see you're getting on with your new charge then," he replied. Chris looked at him with anger which Leo being the idiot he was didn't notice so I intervened before he said something he would regret.

"Oh yeah, we're having loads of fun. You should really go and see the girls though. You might want to find out what your son has been up to. It was really cool." I informed him putting on my ditzy blonde routine, hoping that would get Leo to go. From the corner of my eye I saw Chris smirk in my direction. Leo stared at me weirdly for a second then orbed out without even saying goodbye. "Bye then." I said pouting at his rudeness, dropping the façade. Me and Chris looked at each other for a second then promptly burst out laughing.

We spent the next couple of hours just talking to each other. I finished my story on what happened that day and he told my some of the tales of his demon fighting before he came here, which I retaliated by telling him some of my more funny slayer stories. By the end of it we were both clutching our stomachs from laughing so much but we had to stop because it was almost time for my next shift at the club.


	9. Chapter 9

"So do you know when Jason's coming back into town again?" I asked Phoebe as I set down a tray of glasses and leaned against the bar. It was completely packed at P3. Everyone was dancing and drinking and having fun while I was cleaning up after them. I wasn't bitter really I was I actually incredibly grateful to Piper for giving me the job but I wanted to have fun and be happy like before everything happened with Angelus. Before I could think more about that I went back to listening to the girls.

"No, but I hope it's soon. I miss him so much," she answered taking a sip of her drink.

"That and you're not getting any," Paige exclaimed laughing.

"Paige!" Piper and I shouted in mock shock and horror at such a thought. Phoebe glared at her then burst out laughing and nodded her agreement. I let my brain wonder and my thoughts went straight to Chris. I couldn't help but think about what Chris' future was like and why he was the one that came here to change it. It was strange but my mind kept going to Chris at the most random moments. My thoughts were cut short when I heard Piper start talking again.

"Look at that cradle robber over there." She indicated with her head towards a couple dancing near the bar. The guy was looked like he was in his thirties, tall, dark and handsome, as the saying goes and was obviously a lot older than his companion, who was short with shoulder length dark blonde hair and looked just barely old enough to be in here. A picture of Angel and me at the Bronze came to my head and this time I couldn't shake it out of there. With that picture came another. One of me putting a sword through Angel's heart. Tears welled up in my eyes and I quickly told Piper that I needed to go then ran out the club before she could say anything.

_Hello love…Angel needs to die…I think I might have a way to bring Angel back…you're hurt…feels like I haven't seen you in months…close your eyes…I love you…._

I stopped outside an alley and leaned against it, seeing image after image of Angel and Angelus, watching the sword being plunged into his heart, Angelus taunting me after our night together. I was vaguely aware that I was now on the floor, my back against the wall with tears pouring down my face and the sound of someone calling my name near by but all I saw was Angel just like all I saw was Angel when I slept, when I walked, when I worked.

When I did finally notice what was going on around me I was in the manor surrounded by Phoebe's arms. We were sitting in one of the couches and she was rocking me back and forth. I could hear her whispering comforting things in my ears but I couldn't work out what they were. I was completely confused, I had no clue how I got to be in the manor.

I finally stopped crying and disentangled myself from Phoebe, who let me but stayed quiet just watching me with a sad smile. I noticed that Paige and Piper weren't in the room but I could hear them in the kitchen talking. Enough space so they weren't interrupting but near enough to hear what was wrong with me.

"You didn't have a choice, you had to kill him." Phoebe said after an awkward pause and I was instantly on alert. I looked at her questionably to which she replied

"I'm an empath remember." Right, I should have remembered that, I thought realizing that her power would have let her find out what was wrong but she wasn't right, I did have a choice and I chose to kill an innocent. The person I loved.

Obviously she felt what I was thinking as she asked me "What would have happened if you didn't?" I was about to reply that Angel would still be here but I stopped. Would Angel and I even still be alive, if I hadn't killed Angel then Acathla would have awoken and the whole world, the whole universe would be in hell. I knew logically that I had to kill him that it would have changed what was meant to happen in the universe, but emotional I was still grieving for my lost love.

"Then the world would be in hell." I whispered mostly to myself.

"Then he would have wanted you to do it" she told me. My eyes shot to hers in surprise even though I knew it was true. Angel would rather have died then let the whole world suffer. A feeling of almost relief fell over me. Hearing that I did what I had to, even if I did know it before, helped me forgive myself, almost. I wasn't completely guiltless but I would be able to carry on and not live each day like I was dying.

Something nagged at the back of my senses which I hadn't noticed before in my state. It was Chris. He had been listening to our whole convocation.

A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been a bit busy with starting college.


	10. Power of Three Blondes

A.N Thanks for the reviews. Just to let you know I'm planning to make this the first part a series but I haven't quite come up with a name for the series so any suggestions would be welcome.

I own nothing and some of the speech is taken from Charmed episode 'The Power of Three Blondes' which the chapter is named after.

* * *

The next day I was behind the bar for my morning shift with Piper who was busy not listening to Phoebe try to convince her not to go home to check up on Wyatt. I wasn't really paying attention till I heard Phoebe moan out go. I would have thought I was imagining it if Piper, who was standing next to me, hadn't asked her if it was a moan.

"Piper. Buffy." Phoebe whispered to us in reply holding a tissue to her face like she was trying to look inconspicuous. Me and Piper looked at each other in amusement before I asked her "Yeah?"

She looked over Piper's shoulder and replied still whispering "That new bartender guy is checking you two out."

Both Piper and I looked around to see Jack, one the bartenders, looking at us. I smiled and he smiled at both of us before we turned back round. I couldn't tell if I was scared that Phoebe could feel what he felt for us or flattered that someone thought of me like that, even though I wouldn't admit to anyone what Angelus said the after I had given myself to him about me having a lot to learn about men, among other things, had hurt my confidence a bit when it came to people of the opposite sex.

"Are you telling me that you're feeling what he's feeling for us?" Piper whispered to Phoebe behind a napkin.

'Yes, I still can't control my Pow-wwweerr" she replied with another moan then throwing the napkin at Piper and telling Jack to walk away.

"That's creepy,' Piper told her and told me "Do you wan to come to lunch with us?"

"Sure. I'm basically done here anyway,' I said following her from behind the bar while Phoebe talked about how she couldn't keep her hands off Jason last time he was in the country. Too much information, I thought.

"I think he's falling in love with you,' I told Phoebe.

"You think so? I think so. I hope so. But all I can feel is this strong sexual desire for me." She responded with a hopeful look. Again too much information.

"And that's a bad thing," Piper said in humor. I thought it was if it was all they had between. I may not have had a lot of experience with those type of things but I knew there had to be more in a relationship then lust. Vocalized my opinions saying she didn't want to get hurt.

We headed towards the door while they continued talking. I added my piece by saying "If that doesn't work you could act English and talk about the weather." When Piper said they couldn't go at it if they went to a restaurant. What I said suddenly made me think of Giles but I shook it away like I always do when I think of something painful.

When we reached the stairs Chris orbed in front of us. The girls shouted no before he even said anything. They had absolutely had enough of fighting demons for him. I felt a brief bit of anger run through me but I covered it up quickly. After I realized that Chris had been listening to mine and Phoebe's conversation last night I told Phoebe that I was going to go home but by the time I got to the hallway where he was listening he had orbed away. I wasn't angry that he heard what happened to Angel I was more angry that he had eavesdropped into what was supposed to be a private conversation. For some reason I felt pretty open around Chris and the sisters, like I could tell them anything and they wouldn't judge but it was my practical side that told me I shouldn't tell people I've only just started to know everything about myself

My ears perked up as I heard Piper say that she found their book of shadows on the floor. I knew none of them would leave it there, it was too important and it was part of their family. It had been in their family for generations. So why would it be on the floor?

Chris said something about a story he heard but didn't really remember. That's useful I thought.

"I'll go demon hunting with,' I told him with I shrug. I t would be good to get some exercise I figured.

"You will" Piper and Phoebe said together looking at me like I was crazy. I just shrugged. I really didn't mind, it was sort of a release now that I wasn't _forced_ to do it by anyone like the watchers council and it wasn't like I wasn't prepared. I always kept at least one stake on me but today I chose to add a knife and a potion the girls gave me to kill some lower level demons. Chris looked a bit worried for a second but grabbed my wrist anyway. "See you later," I said to the girls and Chris orbed us out.

We rematerialized in what looked like a cave, and I assumed was the underworld, that appeared to be empty. Perfect, I thought. Before Chris knew what was happening I had pushed him into one of the walls and had my arm resting against his neck.

"What the hell?" he shouted trying to get out of my hold.

"If you're going to eavesdrop into others conversations at least make sure no one knows you're there," I told him strongly but quickly before he could orb away. His eyes widened in surprise then turned angry.

"I will if you tell me what the hell you are!!" He shouted.


	11. Power of Three Blondes part 2

A.N Thanks for the reviews. I'm really sorry I didn't update earlier but I've been really busy and I've been planning where I'm going to take this story. Unfortunately I don't own Buffy, Charmed or Doctor Who and I will be using speech from the shows.

* * *

"I will if you tell me what the hell you are!!!" He shouted.

My grip slackened in surprise. "W…..What do you mean?" I stammered. Chris pushed me off him making me take a few steps backwards. I stared up at him in fear.

"I remember when we did that spell to help you get in contact with the Watchers Council. I've done spells like that before and I've never felt anything like that. So what the hell are you?" he told me staring down at me like he was making sure I wouldn't lie.

How could I be so stupid, I thought, of course he would remember doing the spell. When the cleaners returned Wyatt they obviously would have returned memories as well. I tried to think of what I could tell him without lying to him. There was something about him that that made me want to tell him everything about myself but part of me didn't think he would believe it or if he would treat me differently.

"I... can't tell you," I finally said hoping he would take the conversation further.

"Try," he replied giving me a hard look. I truly cared about Chris' opinion and didn't want to lie to him but I wasn't sure if I could tell him.

I was about to say something when Chris shouted my name and knocked me down to the floor with him on top of me. I looked over his shoulder to see an energy ball fly over our heads and hit the wall. I went to thank him but stopped short when I looked in to his eyes. There was a mixture of emotions in his jade orbs as they stared back at me and I felt like everything around us had frozen. All I could see and think about were his eyes. They were looking down at me with a blend of worry, relief and… fear. I was confused at the fear. Why was he scared?

The atmosphere was broken when I spotted another energy ball coming towards us. I quickly rolled us over so I was now on top of him. I looked down at him and blushed at the position we were in then hastily got off him and turned to face the demon.

He was a bit taller than Chris and had shoulder length chocolate hair. Deep penetrating brown eyes studied me and I could see the hint of stubble on his face giving him a rugged look. You could tell he had a muscular build from his tight black shirt and leather trousers he was wearing. He gave off a dark, dangerous, seductive aura and looked incredibly hot but what really made him stand out was that he looked like he had just come out of water. His hair was soaked and drops of water slid across his skin but his clothes remained dry.

"Well, aren't you an interesting little human," he said huskily walking towards me, looking straight into my eyes. His eyes glowed lightning blue before turning back again. I was vaguely aware of Chris getting up behind me and whispering that he'd take the demons behind us and that I should take care of the ones in front. I hadn't even noticed the three other demons behind the wet one or the ones behind us until Chris started talking.

Finally coming to my senses I quickly did a low kick and knocked the wet demon to the floor. This caused the other three to attack me. Luckily they were dumb enough to fight with their fists rather than use their powers. One of the demons with dirty blonde hair tried to punch me in the face but I blocked it and quickly punched him in the stomach making him stagger a few steps back, letting a black eyed demon kick me in the stomach. From the corner of my eye I could see the wet demon get up. The other three that I was meant to be fighting looked up at him and he shook his head and they stepped away from me. He was obviously their leader. Their apparent leader walked back to wards me and I tried to punch him but he blocked me.

"What's your name, little one?" he asked. I tried to kick him again but once more he blocked me. I was starting to get worried now. Chris and I were outnumbered and this demon was obviously stranger than... well... me anyway, I wasn't sure about Chris.

"I don't make a habit of giving my name to demons," I quipped back. I studied him for any weaknesses but couldn't see any.

"Why not let me be the exception then?" he said, just standing neutrally while staring at me. I figured it was better to keep him talking so I could work out a way out of this so I replied "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Troilus," he responded still staring at me. It was a little unnerving, his staring. My mind processed the name and remembered where I had heard it before. One of the teachers at Hemry in LA once tried to teach us Greek mythology in class; I think I was the only one who listened.

"Like the Trojan prince," I questioned.

"Very smart little one. I'm a kelpie if you are wondering," he laughed out. It was a deep laugh that pulsed through me. Kelpie, I thought, that sort of explains the name. Troilus was meant to be a great lover of horses and was meant to have dragged off his horse by Achilles before he was killed. "And do I receive the pleasure of knowing your name?" Troilus continued

"Buffy," I replied automatically. I had no idea why I was talking to him; I was supposed to be trying to kill him.

"See you soon then...Buffy," he told me, saying my name huskily, before disappearing in a swirl of clear water. The moment he was gone the other three demons attacked. I took my knife out and stabbed one that was coming straight at me. He exploded quickly in a flash of fire. The other two looked at the place he was for maybe a millisecond before attacking me. The fight went on for a while and every now and then I would see Chris holding his own against his own demons but I could see he was tiring. Getting annoyed with the fight, I kicked the blonde one in the stomach as soon as I got the room to move, making him fly across the room. Then preceded by quickly throwing my knife at him and like the other one went in a flash of fire. The black-eyed one finally realized he had powers that would work better and threw energy balls at me. I dodged them and threw the potion the girls had made for me when they thought I wouldn't be able to fight demons with powers, and my last demon was gone. I turned around to see if I could help Chris and was surprised by what I saw.

He was clearly tired and was panting for breathe. He made a movement with his hand, a twisting movement, and his last demon clawed at his own chest like he was in pain then abruptly died as my demons had. I was so surprised, the sisters had explained about whitelighters and I knew they didn't have powers like that. Chris was asking what I was but I sure as hell wanted to know what he was now. I decided that it might be a better idea to inquire about it later, he was mad that he didn't know what I was and after watching what he did, I didn't think it was a good idea to get on is bad side. I saw Chris lean against one of the walls in this place then drop down against it so he was sitting down.

I thought about what he and I were talking about before the demons came. Was I ready to tell him? Could I tell him something I hadn't even told my friends? He obviously wasn't telling me everything about himself but I just knew that Chris was a good person. I thought about it a bit more before I finally made my decision. I walked up to him at sat beside him against the wall. He didn't look at me but I could hear his breathing was back to normal. I looked straight ahead at the wall opposite, took a deep breathe and said "I'm a Time Lord." I saw his head snap up towards me but kept quiet. I waited a few seconds to see if he would say anything. When he didn't I continued. "Well a Time Lady really but that's beside the point. I don't know if you know anything about them...."

"I do," he injected quietly but I carried on not noticing he'd spoken.

"...But they are.... well...." I finally noticed he what he said and my eyes snapped to his "Wait....What did you say?"

"I said I do," he told me looking me in the eyes. All the anger and negative emotions I saw from our earlier convocation were gone but now he was looking almost astonished. He continued. "In the future we know about aliens," he stopped for a second "sort of anyway, since they keep attacking us. But every time an alien has attacked the Doctor has been there, or Torchwood and Unit, though Unit isn't that good. Most of us have heard he was an alien as well but most think of him as a saviour." I expected a bit more from that since it didn't really explain how he knew about Time Lords. I didn't see him expanding on his answer so I asked

"How do you know he's a Time Lord then?"

"I was part of the resistant group to stop the evil that destroyed my world and so was the head of torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness. He was or is a good friend of the Doctor and he told most of the resistance stories about him, about how he was the last Time Lord and that he came from the planet Gallifrey..." he said. I quietly repeated the name Gallifrey. I'd never heard of it before but I remembered dad saying there was a great war with his people. Maybe that was why he was the last Time Lord or was before I came along.

I noticed that Chris had stopped talking and noticed that he could hear something.

"Piper's calling, we better go," he said out of nowhere then grabbed my hand and I saw bright, shining light swirl before my eyes. We reappeared in front of the sister in a house that looked similar to the manor but I could see the actual manor through the window.

"Why did you change clothes, Piper? You can't hunt demons in heals. Go switch your shoes and we'll get started." I heard Chris say. When I noticed what all the sisters were wearing I was shocked, it was so unlike them. I mean basically single mother Piper in a red mini skirt and a silver singlet top. Not her usual style. I took a step back when Paige put her arm around Chris and called him angel. Since when does Paige call Chris, angel. My confusion was added to when Phoebe went to his other side and started flirting with him. I felt a sudden surge of jealousy that I didn't really understand. I didn't like Chris, well not in that way anyway.

"Wait," I said when I noticed Chris was about to orb away which finally made the girls notice me. He stopped and looked at me. "Could you drop me off back at work?" Instead of answering Chris grabbed my wrist again and orbed me at the club then quickly orbed away again.

As I worked I couldn't help but think about everything that Chris said about The Doctor and about how strange the girls were. At some point Piper came in but she didn't speak to me. I went to put some things in the stock room and when I came out her and Jack had disappeared and I heard that she had fired the band. I thought it was weird but figured that Piper must have had a good reason so carried on working.

A while later I looked up when I heard a commotion with Ray, the bouncer, and some woman. One second she was talking to Ray and then she was in front of Jack who just came out of one of the rooms looking a bit dishevelled. How the hell did she do that? I stood up straighter and started to make my way around the bar. She talked to Jack like he should know who she was. Something wasn't right here I thought.

When I saw Ray throw her out I shouted out to Piper that I was going home early then quickly ran after the strange woman. I was hiding behind some trash cans when she shouted out for Paige. My limit for confusion was quickly approaching. Two figures orbed in front of the strange woman, not one of them looked like Paige.

"Oh sweetie did you get thrown out of work to?" one of the figures asked looking at strange woman's state.

"You too?" she replied. I couldn't take it anymore. all this confusion could not be good for my health.

"Who the hell are you?" I shouted slowly getting up and walking out from behind the cans.

"Buffy, you recognize us don't you?" the strange one asked.

"If I did do you think I would be asking and how the hell do you know my name?" I shouted.

"It's me, Piper, Phoebe and Paige," she said pointing to the other two as well.

The one the she indicated was Phoebe whispered that she doesn't think that I would believe them. Then said to me in a rush "Last night you told us what really happened to Angel, and I am so sorry for having to bring that up." That made me think. How would a random whitelight know what happened with Angel and it did explain why the girls were acting strangely but I had to know for sure. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on their timelines. After a minute I opened them again .they were telling the truth.

"Let's go and get rid of those fakes then," I told them. They looked at me strangely.

"You believe us then," the one identified as Paige said. "Just like that."

"Yep," I informed her popping my p like I remembered my dad used then figured that they'd ask more questions so added on "We don't have time to ask questions we've got some fake yous to get."Strangely enough they accepted that answer and we orbed to the manor.

We arrived by the stairs and the three fakes were sitting on the sofa with their backs to us searching for something in the Book of Shadows. That was until Piper, the real one, shouted out "Alright, who do you think you are?" They quickly got up and turned around to face us then. The fake Phoebe replied by saying that they were the Charmed Ones. I snorted. Then the fakes started to say a spell. Bright light rose out of their bodies and Piper tried to freeze them but it wouldn't work. The white lights flew into the fakes by the time they finished the spell.

"Let's see, what was that freaky little hand thing you did?" fake Piper said then flicked her hand "Like this," and a vase blew up and pushed Piper and me into the wall. I heard Piper say she was injured but I got up quickly. Piper and I both shouted out to Paige when fake Paige grabs a lamp but real Paige Orbed out of the way as Phoebe kicked fake Phoebe into one of the walls. Paige quickly ran to us and orbed us out before the fakes could attack us again. We reappeared in the street outside P3.

"Where are we gonna go now?" Paige asked. "We can't just keep orbing to different places."

"And I need to get this leg sorted out," Piper reminded them, her leg was bleeding profoundly.

"Just orb into some motel so we can put this leg up," Phoebe suggested. I was glad they didn't remember about my apartment because I was too embarrassed to take them there. So we orbed into a hotel room, fortunately it looked like no one was using it. Paige went to get some supplies while Phoebe and I looked to see what we could do for Piper. When Paige retuned we tried to come up with ideas with what to do about the fakes.

"Piper, we really should get you to the doctor," Phoebe said. I rolled me eyed at the stupidity of it.

Piper obviously thought the same as she told Piper the reason why. We finally came up with the idea that Paige would get some gremlins to get Chris at the manor and Phoebe would go make sure the fakes were all together. I was left with Piper.

"Are you going to tell me how you knew we were telling the truth," Piper asked as I tried to sort out her leg with what I had. I looked up at her still cleaning the wound. Like with Chris I didn't want to lie to her so I told the most truthful thing I could.

"I don't really want to lie to you Piper but I'm really not ready to talk about that right now," she seemed satisfied with that answer and I carried on in silence.

Phoebe and Paige returned shortly after that and we orbed in to the manor just as the clock stroke midnight in the conservatory. It was about then that I realized that I could have called Chris which would have saved a lot of time really. We tried to get out of the conservatory but the door kept closing. Then the fakes walked in saying how we thought we were so smart. Chris orbed in and asked the fakes if they knew any goblins.

"Uh, it's about time," Paige exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Chris asked indicating to the real Charmed ones.

"They're witches. They're the ones that killed that guy across the street." The fake Piper told him, smirking.

"No Chris, she's lying. Remember this morning when you said something was gonna happen to the book? Well, this is it. It's happening now," real Piper defended. I could almost see the wheels turn in Chris' head. I heard one of the fakes say that Piper should blast us but Chris intervened.

"How do you know what I said to Piper?"

I decided to intercede to quicken things up a bit and told him. "Because she is Piper. And that is Paige and this is Phoebe. Those fakes over there did some sort of identity spell to make the world think they are the Charmed Ones." Indicating to each one as I said them. I was standing next to Phoebe with Piper in between her and Paige.

"If they're really the charmed ones show me your powers." Fake Piper tried to intimidate knowing we the girls couldn't.

"I can't, you stole them," Piper said. The fakes started boasting without outright saying they were fakes. Paige said she could orb but when she tried se couldn't. I heard one of the blondes saying something about and anti-orb spell and was about to say something when Chris said to blast away to blonde Piper. She tried and missed. That's when I realized Chris did believe us, somehow I doubt that Chris would have let the fake blast me. He was just testing to see if the fake could and real Piper reminded him that she never misses. The sisters got the fakes so mad that the bimbo Piper blew up the doors. Chris pulled me towards him before the debris could hit me. I smiled up at him in thanks.

The girls ran out the door and the fakes and I followed while Chris stood there in a daze. Men I thought. The fake Piper brought her hands up towards me when I got to the stairs. The next second, for me anyway, and the fakes had disappeared from the stairs so I ran up the stairs to the attic.

When I got to the door of the attic I realized there was no need to run as I saw the girls all punch their fake counterparts.

"Nice punch," I complemented them. They murmured their thanks. Piper asked how he knew it wasn't them. I was a bit curious as well.

"In all my life I have never seen you take the bait the way that witch took it from you," he replied. In all his life. I thought he had only known them a few nights. Phoebe seemed to be thinking along the same lines as she questioned it. But Chris avoided it by giving them the Book and telling them to get their powers back.

A little while later I was leaning against one of the door ways in the hall watching Chris and Leo talk.

"Yeah, I know, I floated," the elder said looking quite pleased with himself.

"You did? Why?" Chris queried. I thought it was pretty obvious but hey, I'm meant to be very smart.

"To draw out the guilty party," Leo replied. I was right. Leo was smiling but even from where I stood I knew he was angry.

"Did it work?" the younger one of the two asked. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"You tell me. So far you're the only one to come forward with any questions," Leo seemed really smug as he said that so I decided to help out, plus it would give me an opening to talk to Chris. I stood up straight and made my way to the boys.

"Hey Leo," I said. He just nodded in my direction. How rude I thought. He was too busy glaring at Chris. "I was wondering if you found the person who sent you to Valhalla. I heard someone say you found a lead." Leo finally looked at me when I said that and he almost looked disappointed. He quickly made an excuse and left.

"Thanks for that," I heard Chris say before turned around and walked off.

"Wait," I called after him, he turned back around. "Can we talk; it's about something you said earlier." I saw a brief flash of fear wash over his face before he held out his hand for. I took it automatically. It was the first time he hadn't grabbed me when orbing me places. We left the manor in a swirl of blue lights and appeared on what looked like the top of a bridge, above even the cars.

"Where are we?" I asked hesitantly. I trusted Chris but I didn't think this was the safest place to talk.

"Top of Golden Gate Bridge. I come here to think sometimes." He replied nonchalantly like it was normal.

"Yeah... well...I....errm...wanted to know what you meant by 'All my life' to the girls earlier," I stuttered making sure I was standing in the middle of the platform. I looked at him when I thought I was safe not looking at where I was standing. He looked like he was trying to come up with an excuse so I added. "Please tell the truth. I told you what I was." At that I saw his shoulders sag.

"Piper, she's my mum."


	12. Love's a witch

A.N: I own nothing of Doctor Who, Charmed or Buffy the Vampire Slayer but I have used speech from the Charmed episode 'Love's a Witch'. Hope you like this chapter. Please review so I know how I can improve it.

* * *

The next morning, after Chris' revelation I walked into the manor and stopped short at what I saw. Piper was vacuuming near the stair way while Phoebe was floating in the air, trying to meditate. Fortunately I had walked a bit away from the front door before I had stopped because it opened a minute or two later. I turned to see Paige standing there with her hand against a bloodied wound on her shoulder. I heard a thump from behind me but I was more concerned with Paige.

"Oh my God! Paige, are you ok?" I exclaimed.

"Hi, how's it going, don't ask." She replied carefully, walking to the kitchen. I didn't need to be an empath to know that she was scared out of her mind. Piper asked what happened, making her stop at the table near the stairway, but Paige just shrugged it off.

"You're not fine, Paige, you're scared to death. Why don't people in this family own their emotions?" Phoebe informed us all like we didn't already know.

"Okay, this empathy thing, very annoying," Paige said, looking annoyed. She wasn't the only one who was annoyed at it. I had to carefully control all of my emotions when I was around Phoebe, in case my emotions hurt her.

"Copy that," Piper and I agreed together. Paige stormed off to the kitchen with her sisters following. I was about to follow as well but Chris orbed in.

"You haven't seen Leo, have you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and followed the sisters calling over my shoulder-

"Not now Chris."

"Do you want me to get the Book?" Piper said as I came in.

"No, actually, I don't. I wanna follow this one through all by myself." Paige replied. I could understand why she wanted to go alone. She was the type of person that liked to be independent, wanted to find what was right for her life. She didn't want to have to always fall back on her sisters. She wanted to prove to herself that there was more to her than being a third of the Charmed ones. The only problem was that the Charmed ones were sisters. While I personally had no experience with that I knew it meant that she couldn't have her life like she wanted it. Her sisters couldn't leave her alone if thought she was in danger.

Phoebe said how she was feeling suppressed by her sisters. Well of course she was. Everything to do with magic in her life, which she really did love, was her sisters as well. She needed something she could call her own.

Chris walked into the kitchen and tried saying something about not finding Leo but he was ignored for a conversation between the girls on Piper's dating issues. I tuned in and out of the conversation, intent on looking at Chris. Last night we had talked for hours. Then again we had lots to talk about. He told me that he was Piper's and Leo's son. So was Wyatt's younger brother who he had come from the future to protect. He didn't tell me what happened to Wyatt to make him need protecting but I didn't ask because. It was obvious he wasn't ready to talk about it. We also talked about me. About what I am, how I got here and what I've done, my name. We were both confused at how I became a slayer but we decided it wouldn't be a good idea to research it in case the Watchers Council found out. Chris told me that the watchers council could be dangerous at times. Chris also told me what little he knew about the Timelords. He explained that when we die we can change our bodies. Regeneration, he called it. That explained what happened when I was shot, I thought. Chris didn't know enough for my liking but I couldn't do anything about that yet.

"Someone's hiding something from me," I heard Phoebe say which broke me out of my reverie. My walls in my mind to protect me from empaths were still up. They weren't very strong but they were strong enough that I knew it wasn't me. Chris looked shaken up and quickly covered it up by saying "Just let me know if anyone sees Leo, okay? Buffy, you coming?" I didn't know where we were going but I went with it. I nodded my goodbyes to the girls and followed Chris out.

"So where are we going?" I asked him when I had caught up.

"We're going to find a way to mask my emotions from Phoebe," he replied and held out his hand for me to take which I took. He finally stopped just grabbing my wrist.

"Know how?" I queried.

"Yes," he answered and we orbed away.

We reappeared in what looked like a cave which I had found out that the entire underworld looked like. Why did it have to look like a cave though? There was a table and various other things. Every available surface was covered with powders and books and liquids and an assortment of other things. There was an old man there. He reminded me of a Chinese medicine man, I could see that he was missing a few of his front teeth and he was busy mixing something with a mortar and pestle.

"I need a potion that hides a persons emotions from an empath." Chris commanded of the Old man. The old man barely looked up from his mixing to answer.

"All sold out I'm afraid. Good for me, bad for you."

Chris looked really stressed out. He was pacing in front of the man while he asked how long it would take to make more. I just stood to the side watching the whole thing. I knew barely anything about magic or about this man I just hoped Chris did.

"The potion you desire is pricey for a reason. The main ingredient is quite rare and hard to come by. What secret are you so eager to hide?" the old man told him. He seemed to nosey for my liking so I quickly answered before Chris could.

"That is none of your business just tell him how long." The man finally seemed to take notice of me and studied me for a second before saying-

"The impatience of youth. Then again it takes a young heart to brave danger." Even I rolled my eyes at that.

"Spare me the Morpheus speech, old man. What are you saying?" was all Chris said. He was clearly getting annoyed at the man's lack of response. I felt something appear in the room. Something familiar. It felt like it was coming from Chris' right but it stayed invisible.

"Swamp land is where you'll find the Kotochul egg your potion requires." The man informed us. Chris gave the impression that he recognized this Kotochul. I'd never heard of it but Chris looked like he finally realized that this would be harder than he thought. Did he really think it was going to be that easy? The old man must have noticed is look to as he said "Now you understand the difficulty." Chris seemed to gather his resolve and retort back-

"Fine. I'll get your damn egg. Just make sure you're ready by the time I get back." I admired Chris for being so determined and I wanted to see how he would do it but I had something I needed to do. Chris walked over to me and held out his hand again.

"I think I'm just going to wait here. I want to see if I can find out more about what we were talking about last night." I explained when I didn't take his hand. I hoped he got the hint that someone else was listening by me not saying it outright. He looked at me strangely for a second then at the wall that I could feel the magical presence of at before orbing away.

"Leo you can show yourself now," I called out. Leo finally revealed himself. He looked surprised, probably that I knew he was there, I thought, but didn't say anything. Instead he said commandingly -

"What was Chris doing here?" why couldn't he just trust Chris? What had Chris done to him? I knew that was a stupid thought the moment it crossed my mind. Chris had inadvertently broken up his and Piper's marriage then sent him to Valhalla. Though Leo had no proof of the last thing even though, even I didn't know for sure I just assumed it was Chris. I would have to ask later.

"Can't you leave him alone? He's just trying to help." I implored him. Chris shouldn't have to deal with his father's hatred of him.

"He came to find a potion to conceal emotions from an empath," the old man revealed from behind me. I cursed silently; I'd forgotten he was there. Doesn't he believe in client confidentiality, I thought?

Leo actually glared at me for a minute before orbing out again. Once he was gone I turned to the old man and shouted- "Did you have to tell him that?" I was really angry at Leo and I was taking it on the old man but I didn't care. Chris was Leo's son. Shouldn't there be some sort of connection there between them. For the second time I stopped short mentally this time though. I thought hard about Leo's and Chris' relationship..... It sort of reminded me of Dad after I was 'born'. He was very hostile towards me and I never really found out why. If I ever found him again I would have to ask why.

The old man just grinned up at me then made work on a potion. The thoughts of my Dad reminded me that I wanted to find out about the Timelords.

"Now I have a little job for you too," I told him. "I need anything you have on Timelords."

A few hours later I was sitting in a chair in the corner of the cave. I had a pile of old, dusty books next to me, one of which was sitting open on my lap. I hated reading. I was more of an action kind of girl and just sitting here reading was boring me to death. The old man had found me some books that had references about Timelords. There wasn't much information but I was plodding through the information. According to what I had already read there have only been a few Timelords that had come to Earth and they were the Doctor and the Master. The name the Master made me think of my first year of Sunnydale and how I died for a few minutes. The references mention that these two Timelords seemed to be rivals of sorts. The books also talked about regeneration and the machine that Timelords seemed to use. The TARDIS. The TARDIS, according to the books, allowed the Timelords to travel through time and space.

I felt a magical presence appear in the room and looked up to see Chris orb in. He looked terrible. He was covered in mud and looked exceptionally tired but he was also holding an egg which he handed over to the man.

"Nicely done. These aren't easy to find," he appraised.

"Tell me about it. How long before it's ready?" Chris asked impatiently.

"You'll have it when you need it." Was all he got in reply. The egg was cracked open and the yolk was dropped into the cauldron on the table that the old man had been working on while I read. A fire burst out of it before slowly waning.

Chris walked over to me and sat on the edge of the chair I was sitting on.

"How you doing over here?" he asked.

"Found a few things out but mainly just the same things you said or that I already knew." I informed him. It was nice having him be so comfortable with me and having him so close. He gave off an aura of safety, or that's what I felt when I was around him.

We stayed like that for a while till the old man said that the potion was ready. Chris quickly moved to him. I felt Leo appear in the room but I couldn't see him.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Chris queried. He was crouched down at the side of the table watching the man pour out the potion into a small bottle.

"As long as it doesn't make you violently ill." Was his reply. Chris stood up worriedly. "Side effects, you never know." The Man explained.

"Thanks for the tip," Chris thanked reaching out for the now bottled red potion. The potion maker snatched his hand back before Chris could take it and asked-

"You sure it's worth the risk?'

Chris had a serious look on his face as he answered- "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't." The old man finally gave him the potion which Chris turned towards the fire in the middle of the cave to examine.

"He won't tell me," the man said, seemingly to no one but I could tell he meant Leo.

"Tell you what?" Chris asked absently. I stood up and walked over to Chris, guessing what was about to happen.

"What you need the potion for." Leo's voice rang out. Chris quickly turned his head to the wall as Leo materialized. "Other than to hide your secrets that is." Chris was obviously worried but he covered it up by hastily saying-

"What? This was all a set-up? Is this even legit?" The old man seem affronted at the mere idea that it wasn't legit as he answered-

"It's legit alright. But I'm afraid you have to answer to a higher power now." He almost bowed as he said higher power before walking off to the side. I could almost see the wheels turning in Chris' head as he spoke again-

"Go ahead, take it,' he covered. He threw the potion to Leo who caught it. "It wasn't for me anyway."

"Really?" Leo scoffed.

"I got it for the sisters. Phoebe's new power is wreaking havoc on their relationship, or haven't you noticed?" Chris retorted.

"You expect me to believe this wasn't meant to protect your secrets?" was all Leo had to say. He was so smug that he thought he had caught Chris out.

"No, I don't. But seeing as you haven't figured me out yet, why would I even bother?" Chris said carelessly. From Leo's eyed I could tell he was raging at the comment but he snapped back as calmly as he could-

"Don't get too cocky, kid. Wouldn't want me to clip you wings now, would you?" I felt a sudden surge of anger and possessiveness at the threat. I did not like hearing Chris getting threatened. I felt my nails dig into my palms as it rid to quell the urge to inflict violence on Leo.

Both the boys looked up like they could hear something.

"Whoops, looks like Wyatt needs another babysitter, dad," Chris mocked. They must have heard one of the sister's call. Leo gave one last glare to me and Chris before orbing out. The second he was gone he asked the old man how long it would take to make another potion.

"You are lucky." The old man told him. Then went to the cauldron and poured out more of the potion from it. So he didn't give us the entire potion before. Chris turned to me and I could see a twinge of hurt in them.

"Why didn't you say Leo was here," he asked.

"It would have been more suspicious if I stopped you from talking or getting the potion," I told him which he seemed to accept. He took the potion from the old man and walked back over to me. I took hold of his hand and we orbed to the manor.

"So are you gonna take the potion?" I asked him when I got bored of the silence.

"Not yet. I want to see if it works on the sisters first." He replied. We went to the attic and sat down on the sofa that was there and just talked. We seemed to do that a lot. It was nice. I'd never really talked to someone this much, even with Angel. Thinking about Angel didn't even hurt as much when I was around Chris, it was strange. But I felt like there was a connection between us that I couldn't explain. We talked about all that had happened today. Including what the girls had gone through and what new things I'd found out about Timelords. When I asked about what Leo was like in the future I was surprised that he actually answered.

"I wouldn't really know,' he said, acting nonchalantly but I could see the pain in his body language and eyes. "He never spent any time around me. He was always training Wyatt or teaching or with mum. He didn't really have time for me." My hearts almost broke hearing him try to sound like he didn't care. I could feel tears in the corners of my eyes and the same surge of anger and possessiveness that I had felt earlier and quickly pulled him into a hug. I tried to break out of it for a second but then relaxed into it and put his arms around me. I didn't hear a sound from him. I wouldn't have known that tears had fallen if it wasn't for my shoulder becoming wet.

The next morning I walked out of my shabby apartment just as Chris orbed in front of it, making me walk into him. He quickly apologized.

"It's okay. What are you doing here so early anyway?" I asked.

"Thought you might want to see how Piper and Paige try to get Phoebe to unlock herself from the attic,"

"Well let's go then," I told him, adding some excitement to my voice. I felt a bit awkward from the uncharacteristic hugging last night. Chris laughed. I think my hearts skipped a beat. It was so unusual to hear him laugh.

At the manor Paige and Piper were pounding on the attic door trying to get Phoebe to open the door. Finally they got fed up and orbed in with me and Chris right behind them. We went to sit on the chair a bit away from the girls letting them try and sort it out for themselves, watching silently, Chris on the chair and me on the arm of it. I snorted when Paige said Phoebe should try to control herself, even Chris was trying not to laugh.

"I don't get it, Leo didn't give you the empath blocking potion?" Chris inputted to their conversation, acting confused. I stayed sitting, trying to hide my smirk. Phoebe and Piper looked confused.

"What potion? Leo!" Piper shouted and Leo orbed in. He is so in for it, I thought. Chris glanced back at me for a second sharing a grim before he turned back around. "Where is it?" Piper demanded.

"Give me, Give me, give me. Faster" Phoebe almost begged eagerly.

"Come on, come on, come on," Piper added on just as eagerly.

"They really need that potion Leo," I teased. I could hear the laughter in my voice. I got up and stood next to Chris, showing whose side I was on, like it wasn't clear already.

"Yeah, only I think you should wait to take it, Phoebe was giver her power for a reason..." Leo started but Piper interrupted.

"Forget that." All the sisters motioned for him to give them the potion which he reluctantly did to Piper. Everyone was silent and watched as Piper tilted her head and took a bit, then Paige. We looked expectantly at Phoebe.

"Nothing, nada, zilch!" she was so happy when she told us. I heard Piper and Paige shout out "Yes!" and "Hallelujah!" before Paige said that she was going to finish some game with a grandma Callaway.

"Maybe you'll run into Richard," Phoebe said. I was confused at the comment but Phoebe said it was a sister thing, not an empath thing then they both walked out.

"So it worked right? No nausea or anything like that?" I questioned Piper.

"Nope, nothing." She replied, and then followed her sisters.

"Looks like we're one big happy family again," Chris joked but held a reserved look in his eye.

"You're not family," Leo told him with a faint smile like he was glad for that. He turned to follow Piper and I really wanted to go after him to punch him for the comment. I looked up at Chris and heard him sigh. He pulled put the potion and drank half of it.

"You should probably drink some too. It must be hard keeping mental barriers up around Phoebe," He said and held out the potion. I was surprised he knew that I put those walls up but didn't comment. I went to take the potion but when our hands touched all I could do was look into his eyes. Looking at the hurt from Leo's comment and seeing how much growing up he had to do in his world, I knew one thing. I would do anything to make him forget the hurt.


	13. My Three Witches

A.N: please, please review. I could do with the criticism. I own nothing of Charmed, Doctor Who or Buffy and some speech has been used from the Charmed episode My Three Witches

* * *

A few days later I was at P3, working on inventory. Chris was in his/store room working on some sort of potion or something. I was just finishing up when I felt a magical presence so turned my head around to see what it was, just in time to see an energy ball hurtle towards me. I tried to move out of the way but I got hit in on the shoulder making me fall off the stall I was sitting on at the bar and onto the floor. My head banged painfully on the floor but I started to get up just as another energy ball came towards me. I rolled out of the way and it hit the floor. I jumped up and was about to attack but the demon suddenly went up in flames. Chris was standing in its place.

"You okay?" he asked looking me up and down for injuries, settling on my shoulder which was bleeding slightly but I could feel my slayer healing kicking in.

"I'll live," I replied looking at it.

"Right, you look it," he retorted. "Let's get that cleaned up." He walked to me and gently led me to his room, if you could call it that, and set me down on the makeshift bed. He took a small box off one of the shelves and sat down next to me. He looked at me nervously for a moment. I stared back confused then followed where he was looking, at my shoulder. I looked between my shoulder and Chris mystified when it clicked. He couldn't clean it up because my black shirt was in the way.

"Errm…Thi…this is going to b….be awkward," I stuttered. "Cou…Could you just turn around for a sec." he did as I asked. I undid the buttons of the shirt and peeled it off, it was a bit stuck to the skin where the blood was but it came off easily enough. I noticed there was a hole where the energy ball had hit me but I put what remained of it in front of my body to protect my modesty and told him he could turn back around. When he saw me he swallowed hard and sat back down. He took a wipe from the box and slowly started cleaning the small wound. Chris tried to keep his eyes mostly on it but every now and then he would look up and, seeing me looking back at him, would quickly duck his head back down. When he was done my hair fell down in front of my eyes. I went to move it but Chris beat me to it. He lifted his hand and slowly moved the hair behind my ear, his fingertips gently touching my cheek. Our eyes met and I got lost in his. His hand went to the back of my head and he slowly leaned forward. He's going to kiss me, I thought in amazement. How am I going to give him up when he has to go back to the future? Our lips were just about to touch when that thought crossed my mind and I quickly put a hand on his chest to stop him from going further.

"What's wrong?" he queried. I could see the hurt and rejection in his eyes and mentally kicked myself for being the cause of it.

"I can't," I told him softly, trying to make him forgive me with my eyes. "I can't be with you when I know that you are going to have to leave. I just can't." Understanding flooded him and he opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it and looked up.

"Damn it," he cursed. He looked at me for a second then orbed out. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and let my shoulders sag. I needed to get out of here and do something. I quickly got changed into a top I kept at P3 and locked up the club. I walked to one of the parks and started running. I needed time to think and running was the perfect time for that. Things with Chris were going to fast for me. I had only just accepted what had happened with Angel. And how could I be with Chris knowing that he would eventually leave? I wouldn't be able to let myself fall in love with him because it would hurt too much when he left. But could I live with myself always wondering what it would be like? I thought about everything we had talked about, how I felt when I was around him and tried to compare him to Angel. With Angel I never really talked except about the supernatural, he knew I like ice skating and that was just about it and I knew barely anything about him. Angel always treated me like a child and actually thought I was as dumb as I acted most of the time. Chris, on the hand, was always talking to me. He treated me like an equal; he included me both magically and personally. I actually knew him to an extent and I felt that if I really needed him he would actually be there unlike with Angel where I just had to hope he showed up when I was in trouble.

I think I had gone around the park nearly three times before I began to tire so I started making my way to my worn out apartment. It was then that I felt excruciating pain flood through me. It felt like when I was shot on Messaline but in my abdomen. I clutched stomach my in pain and fell back onto a tree.

"Chris," I gasped out. He was the first thing that crossed my mind through the pain. I vaguely saw blue lights and a figure stand before me but I was too focused on the pain. More blue lights appeared and I was aware that I was in a different place. I don't know how long I sat like that but to me it felt like hours. I could hear someone speaking but I just couldn't make out the words. I tried to fight through the pain. It took a while but I finally was able to hear.

"Buffy, I need you to tell me what's wrong," It was a distinctly male voice and I eventually figured out it was Leo. He kept saying things to make me say what was wrong but I was still having problems dealing with the pain.

"Shot," I finally gasped out. I didn't know if that was it but that what it felt like.

"There's no blood," he told me worriedly. I didn't understand it; it felt so much like I was shot but then again my mind was still muddled. I tried to look deep within myself to find the source of the pain. I found the thread and followed it as best as I could, it led to....

"Chris...It's Chris' pain," I finally choked out. I focused on Leo again and saw him staring into space.

"Piper's calling, think you can come?" he asked after a second. I nodded slowly and we orbed out. I don't know where we orbed to, all I know is it was dark, but I was too focused on the bleeding figure on the floor.

"Chris!!" I shouted and kneeled beside him. He was losing a lot of blood. I checked his pulse and was relived to feel a heartbeat even if it was incredibly faint. I looked up to see Leo healing Wyatt.

"Hurry up and heal Chris," I all but begged. Once he was done with Wyatt he quickly started healing Chris. I watched as the blood receded back to his wound and it slowly close up. Once it was gone Chris gasped and quickly sat up. I felt relief flow through me and immediately hugged him to me to make sure he was real.

A while later we were all back at the manor. I walked past Piper's room and seeing Chris in it I stopped. He hadn't spoken to me since we got back to the manor and I really needed to talk to him. He and Leo had their backs to me but Piper was watching them and smiled at me when she saw me which I returned. I saw Leo hold out a Valkyrie pendent.

"I don't understand," Chris said. He wasn't the only one. Why would Leo give Chris a Valkyrie pendent?

"Neither do I. Just take it before I change my mind," Leo offered in way of an explanation. Change his mind about what? Leo gave him the pendant then turned and went into the nursery, giving me a nod when he saw me. From Chris' body language I could see he was smiling. I almost wanted him to turn around so I could see it. It was so rare to see him smile.

"Thanks for trying to warn us about the demon. We should have listened to you in the first place," Piper thanked out of nowhere. I would have to find out what I missed earlier.

"Well, as long as you learn something at the end of the day. That's all that matters, right?" Chris replied. There was something slightly suspicious in the way he said it that made me wonder even more about what happened today without me.

"Right," Piper agreed. "Well, I'll leave you two alone." She said then walked passes me out the room.

"Two...?" Chris asked turning around with her. He saw me and stopped. "Hi."

"Hey," I said back. We stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Can we talk?"

He held out his hand for me to take and I walked over to him to take it. We orbed to the top of Golden Gate Bridge. We had another awkward moment where we just stood there, saying nothing, looking into each others eyes.

"Buff..." Chris started but I stopped him by going on to my tiptoes and kissing him. He was hesitant for all of a second then started kissing me back. It felt amazing. It felt like coming home. It was passionate but gentle and we only stopped because Chris was running out of air.

"I thought you said you couldn't be with me," he reminded me when he got his breathe back.

"I changed my mind," I told him playfully but he gave me a look that said that she had to give a better answer than that. "I felt when that arrow went through you. I was out running when I felt it. Then when I saw you bleeding to death I was so scared. I thought that I would never see you again.... I'm not going to live my life with what ifs, wondering what it could have been like to be with you because I was too scared to try.'  
"So what does that mean for us," he asked and I could see the hope blooming in his eyes. I answered as truthfully as I could.

"I don't really know."


	14. Soul Survivor

A.N: Please, please, please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Charmed, Doctor Who or Buffy the Vampire Slayer but I will be using speech from the Charmed episode Soul Survivor.

* * *

Chris and I fell out of the time portal and onto the floor of an alley, laughing. It was a week after Chris and I got together and I was having the time of my life. I felt so free with Chris it was great. We had just come out of a time portal which Chris had made so he could find out if he stopped the demon that got to Wyatt. The only problem with that was that he couldn't just create a portal to the time he wanted so every time we went through we went to some random time. Which is was what lead to us being on the floor in some dirty alley after being in the 18th century.

"So that's what time travel feels like," I laugh out.

"She thought you were... a lady of the night," Chris sniggered. Some women had seen us and accused me of being a, as Chris so nicely put, a lady of the night. While I should have been affronted we both found it hilarious.

I looked around the dirty alleyway and quickly sobered up. I jumped up and shouted-

"Leo! Err hi." Chris stirred at my exclamation.

"Are you following me again?" he asked and quickly stood up. "I thought we were past these issues."

"What is that?" Leo retaliated indicating to the portal. It was hard to tell it was a portal though since it just looked like a brick wall, so Leo must have seen us come out of it.

"That? Nothing," Chris shrugged. I rolled my eyes. If he saw us come out of it 'nothing' wasn't going to cut it.

"No?" Leo questioned then grabbed Chris's arm and shoved his head through the portal.

"Chris!" I cried worriedly and grabbed his other arm and pulled him back out.

"What the hell?" Leo asked in a daze when Chris' head came back but with a knight's helmet on it. I winced internally. 'Nothing' defiantly won't cut it. Chris lifted off the face guard of his new helmet.

"Long story," he said and took off the helmet, throwing it back into the portal. That was stupid, I thought, what if it landed in the wrong time.

"What is that? A Time portal? Is that what that is? What are you using that for?" Leo demanded. Answer what first, I reflected and mumbled loud enough for only Chris to hear. He snorted.

"I don't have to answer that." He replied.

"I thought you said you had nothing to hide," Leo reminded. I took Chris' hand and said-

"He doesn't have to answer that either." Before either me or Chris could react Leo said-

"Wanna bet?" and grabbed Chris and forced him into the portal, dragging me with them as I was still holding onto Chris' hand.

We flew put the other side and landed hard on a rocky mountain and rolled down it. Dust filled my mouth and covered my clothes. We finally stopped rolling and we all choked trying to get the dust out of our mouths. All three of us slowly got to our feet at the same time.

"You ok?" Chris checked, looking me up and down for injuries.

"Good. You?" I replied, also checking him.

"I'll live," he answered.

"Where are we?" Leo queried, looking around at the rocky plain.

"How the hell would we know?" I snapped. It was his fault we were here. Me and Chris were actually having fun before he came. I knew I was being childish but I didn't care.

"I don't know how to control the portal," Chris told him, breathless from rolling down the giant rock. I heard the sound of claws on rock and turned around. I saw a Tyrannosaurs Rex heading straight for us and to me looked very hungry. I called out for Chris who turned around just as it roared. We looked as each other for less than a mille-second before running away. I heard Leo start running behind us a few seconds later. I didn't go at full speed so Chris could keep up with me. It seems like we rang for a long time but that might have been the heat talking. I could see that Chris was starting to slow down so I scanned the area for a place we could hide for a minute. Spotting a large boulder I quickly dragged Chris behind it. Leo almost ran past us but stopped and crouched down by us. The dinosaur stepped on the boulder but luckily didn't notice us and moved away, though its foot came dangerously close to me.

"I don't understand, why can't we orb?" Chris asked breathlessly as we watched it walk away. I didn't even think about us orbing away but it would have been a good idea.

"Prehistoric. Magic won't be around until there's people around to use it," Leo answered, strangely he didn't seem to be out of breathe at all and he sounded rather calm.

"Perfect. We'll just hang out for the next million years or so, no problem," Chris quipped sarcastically. Looking around I thought that it might be a bit longer then a million years.

"More like sixty-five million," Leo said, voicing my thoughts.

"It's the Cretaceous period," I added. Leo looked at me surprised. Probably thought I really was a dumb blonde.

"Man, Leo, you are old. I think he's gone. He looks gone. Do you think he's gone?" Chris almost, if I didn't know any better, babbled Chris started to get up.

"No," Leo said.

"Neither do I," I added and we started walking the rocky mountain.

"The sooner we get back to our time, the less we'll have to worry about," Leo commented. Pity it's going to be a bit harder to do then he said.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a problem,' Chris told him.

"What do you mean?" the elder asked, still walking.

"I mean, you just don't create time portals out of thin air, it's not like that," Chris explained.

"Well, you coming back from the future originally seemed like an exact science." Leo remarked.

"That was a spell, alright? A one way door. It only goes backward in time, not forward," Chris said.

"So, what, you're creating portals to get back to the future, is that it? Why?" Leo really needed to stop asking so many questions. It was getting really annoying now. The boys stopped to stare at each other and I stood a bit behind Chris.

"To see if it changes, okay? To see if I stopped the demon who was after Wyatt." Leo stayed silent. "What? You still don't believe me?"

"All I care about right now is getting back home."

I finally got bored of staying silent and said "All you have to do is find the portal you shoved us through." He glared at me them continued walking.

Eventually we found ourselves in a place that looked exactly like were we landed. We were trying to climb down the rock while looking for the portal. Leo was lower down with Chris in-between him and me.

"This looks familiar, doesn't it?" Chris asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah," Leo answered. Chris stopped climbing and looked as Leo.

"Maybe we should split up, find the portal faster." he suggested.

"And when one of us finds it how are the rest of us gonna know without helping the dinosaur find us?" I snapped. Chris turned and looked up as me. I didn't mean to get angry at Chris, I was just a bit annoyed at the situation we were in. "Sorry," I told him.

"It's okay, it was a stupid idea anyway," Chris responded with a small smile. We looked at each other for a moment then continued looking for the portal.

"Wait if one of us gets caught, the rest need to keep going. For Wyatt's sake," Leo commanded. He finally believed that Chris had Wyatt's best interests at heart? I thought which Chris voiced.

"No. I just wanna let you know what's gonna happen of you get caught" Leo retorted. I made my way down to Chris and stood next to him.

"Do you mind if I hit him?" I asked Chris. Chris gave a little laugh and said-

"Feel free." I leaned against the rock to take a small break but my arm went through the rock and I started to fall. Looked like I found the portal, I thought. I would have fallen through it if Chris hadn't grabbed me around the waist and balanced me out back on the ground, keeping hold of me and stared at me in the eyes.

"Careful," he chided playfully with small smile. I smiled back but called out for Leo's sake-

"Found it." I saw over Chris' shoulder that Leo turned to us but was stopped from starting to climb up to us by a piercing roar. Chris let go of me and turned to Leo. Leo slipped and fell off the rock he was standing just as the Tyrannosaurs Rex's head appeared.

"Leo" Chris and I shouted simultaneously. Chris looked between Leo and the portal and I could see what he was about to do so I skidded down the rock to the Elder and helped him up as quickly as I could. Then followed him back up the rock.

"Come on, come on, go, go!" Chris urged us from by the portal. The dinosaur was coming towards us and we all jumped through the portal.

We landed with a slight roll on some grass. Obviously a lot nicer landing than on the rocky mountain. We laid there on our backs thankful that we survived. I could hear Chris giving out small laughs before he asked-

"You okay?"

"I'm good," I answered back. Silently I joined in with his laughter.

"Thanks for not listening to me" Leo told us.

"Any time" Chris said.

"No prob." I added at the same time. I heard rustling and suddenly we were surrounded by about seven men with muskets pointed at us. The word musket reminded me of my time as an 18th century girl from Halloween but I shook the memory away. All three of us just stayed on the ground not believing what we got ourselves into now.

"You Yankees?" one of the men said. Chris groaned and the men started to grab at us. Not a chance, I thought, and jumped up. I did a low kick which knocked the three closest to me down. Chris punched the one grabbing his arm and I pushed another one into the last two. We ran back through the portal.

This time we out standing instead of rolling on the floor. It looked like we were standing in some sort of town at night.

"Wonder where we are now." Chris said looking around.

"Doesn't matter it's not our time so we're going back through the time portal," Leo told him. I was about to agree when something suddenly set off my senses.

"Wait," I said. Then I saw what set them off. "Oh God," I whispered. Walking down the street was Drusilla, Darla and.... Angelus. My mind went blank for minuet. I expected to feel something like searing pain in my heart or the intense guilt at seeing him. But I didn't. All I felt was slight sadness at what I had to do to the man who shared Angelus' body.

"Buffy, are you ok?" Chris asked me shaking my shoulders.

"Angelus," I explained nodding towards the trio. Spike wasn't with them which meant that it was before he was turned. I saw a man who was clearly distressed walk into them. The man turned to them and said something before he turned walked off again. I looked on completely stunned. It was Spike and he was alive.

"We're in London 1880," I told the boys.

"How do you know?" Leo questioned suspiciously.

"It's the night Spike was turned," I replied pointing over to where the trio and were standing. Drusilla was standing there gazing towards Spike while Darla and Angelus walked off laughing at something. I knew Spike's hair wasn't naturally bleach blonde. Spike or William's hair was a sort of dirty blonde here and he wore glasses. I couldn't help but laugh at the image. The boys looked at me strangely like I finally gone insane.

"Sorry, it's just seeing Spike look like a geek," I clarified. "Come let's see if we can get back to our time," I said still laughing.

We finally appeared back in the dirty alley and I finally started to sober up.

"It's about time," I said.

"Yeah, we should go and check in the girls. We orbed into the manor and walked up to Piper and Phoebe. They looked a bit pissed at the boys but they gave me a smile.

"So what did we miss?"


	15. Chapter 15

A.N. I'm so sorry for not updating earlier but my computer broke down and I just got a new one, then I've being trying to do all my work for college, the amount of essays I get is unbelievable, that and I've been doing my A-levels. Anyway I am so sorry. Thank you for those who reviewed and added m to their favourites or alerts, I really appreciate it. Please review more so I know how to improve.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Doctor Who, Charmed or Buffy even if I wished I did but I will be using speech from the Charmed episode 'Sword and the city'.

...

I thrust and parried at my invisible opponent, feinting then lunged. I had my eyes shut so my movements were instinctual. I barley thought before going into my next strike.

I was wearing a pair of black jeans with a dark green tank top. In my right hand I held the sword that I killed Angel. When I had picked it up earlier I had felt a brief stab of guilt but nothing else. It seemed that I had really gotten over Angel which might have been because of Chris. My feelings for the whitelighter were still slightly confusing. Part of me felt that we were going too fast but another reminded me that I should just go with it and let what comes come. I knew I had strong feelings but I just wasn't sure how strong. Throughout my mini musing I continued training with the sword barely noticing my surroundings.

"You look like you're dancing," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I stopped and turned around to face him, throwing the sword onto the couch.

"Hey Chris," I walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "What you doing here?" I asked looking up at him. He really had such beautiful eyes.

"I'm trying to get away from Leo. He's trying to get me to take on more charges," he explained wrapping an arm around my waist and rolling his eyes.

"Idiot," I murmured and Chris laughed holding me closer resting his head on top of mine. I closed my eyes and leaned against him letting myself bask in the feeling of safety and calmness that I felt when he was around me.

"This place is a dump," he told me pulling back slightly, looking down at me. I suddenly got embarrassed and looked down.

"I...it's all I can really afford," I mumbled, stuttering slightly. I really didn't want to be reminded about how bad this place was. Wanting to change the subject I added a bit stronger. "Do you think you can drop me off at the manor? Piper wanted me over for breakfast."

"Sure.' He replied, pulling me closer again and orbed us out. We appeared near the upstairs bathroom I the manor still holding on to each other.

"Thanks," I said looking up at him again.

"I should probably get back to Leo before he starts stalking me again." He told me rolling his eyes again.

"Before you go..." I thought aloud before reaching up and kissing him again. It was deep and passionate and only stopped when Chris orbed away, mid kiss. I stared in confusion at the spot Chris was then got annoyed. I heard laughing from behind me and turned to see Piper.

"I remember when Leo used to do that to me," she reminisced still laughing. "Sorry, I forgot about breakfast today. It's probably on my never ending list of things to do," she complained lightly.

"It's okay. Do you want any help?" I asked trying to cover up my embarrassment of Piper seeing her son, even if she doesn't know that, and me kissing. I followed her into the bathroom as she answered-

"No. It's ok. Enjoy your day off." She replied off handily. She put the tool kit she was holding down by the sink and just looked at the sink for a moment.

"Well, maybe a little magic couldn't hurt." She said out of nowhere. Huh? I thought silently. Before she could do anything bubbles formed in the sink and the water rose above it to form the shape of a woman's profile.

"Help me,' she said and gave the name of some place that Piper looked like she recognized.

Fifteen minutes later the sisters and I were orbing to the place the woman had told us. It was beautiful wherever it was. There were trees full of green leaves and a sparkling lake or pond; it didn't really seem that big.

"Okay, so water lady pops up from the sink. Are you sure she's not a demon?" Paige questioned worriedly.

"I'm sure she needed help," Piper defended lightly, looking around for anything suspicious.

"What else did she say?" Phoebe asked to which Piper replied that the woman just said she needed help and this place that we were in. All of a sudden the lake started to bubble in the centre and a shining sword rose from the water, sharp point first. As the sword came out of the water I could see that the watery figure of the woman Piper and I saw earlier. Her form glided across the water even with half her body still underwater. As she reached the edge of the pool she solidified. She was a shoulder length brunette and was a lot taller than me, though that wasn't hard. She had grey, pale blue eyes that were the same colour as the medieval style dress. She held the sword in both hands as she came towards us.

A dark haired demon who was wearing completely black, including a black shield, shimmered in just as the woman said-

"They're coming. Take this; it does not belong to them." The demon threw what looked like a dagger at her which landed right in her back. The sword flew out of her hand as she fell to the ground. We ran to the woman not even caring about the sword. Two more demons appear wearing leather masks and holding axes. The first demon held his right arm out and another sword materialized in black smoke in his hand. Phoebe attacked the first mask guy by grabbing the axe and elbowing the demon hard. Paige went for the other masked one. He tried to swing at her but she ducked and orbed the axe in to her hands. I went up to the first demon that had appeared. He tried to swing at me but I moved out the way. He thrust the sword forward but I moved back, moving closer to Piper and the injured woman. Piper called my name and I moved out the way as she tried to blow him up but his shield protected him. Paige and Phoebe moved to my side standing between him and the injured woman, both carrying the axe from their opponent.

"I'm liking these odds," Phoebe commented to the demon that promptly shimmered away.

"Wuss," Paige said as she and Phoebe threw their axes to the floor. We turned and crouched down by the woman and Piper.

"The sword. The sword is..." the woman gasped out before she abruptly glowed then turned to water.

"Where'd she go? What'd she say?" Phoebe queried, confused but Piper asked where the sword was. We were silent for a second but Paige interrupted it by saying-

"It's in the stone," I followed where she was staring at. There by the lake, in a boulder, was the sword. My mind couldn't help but think of Excalibur.

"You don't think that's..." I started but just left my sentence hanging, in a bit of a daze.

"The sword and the stone?" Phoebe thought aloud.

"Uh, you gotta be kidding me, right?" Piper exclaimed.

...

A little while later Piper, Paige, Richard, who apparently stayed the night with Paige, and I were in the conservatory. Piper was cleaning the mess up from Paige's bad orbing of the sword in the stone into one of the tables. Paige had gotten changed into something nearly exactly the same as mine. Piper kept complaining at Paige having bad orbing aim. I was just leaning against the door watching amusedly as Paige and Richard talked about Arthurian legends.

"Look, we're not talking about Camelot, right? Because that's not real." Piper informed them, wonder who the non-believer is, I sing-songed sarcastically in my mind.

"Why can't it be real? I mean look at all the stuff you've seen." I reminded her.

"That's different, that's real," she denied. I rolled my eyes.

"And this isn't real?" Paige asked

"What is real are those hooded freaks," Piper said trying to bring them back on track. I listened as they continued to talk until Phoebe walked in carrying the book of Shadows.

'Okay, there is defiantly nothing in the book." She said then looking up to see Richard she added "Oh, hi, how ya doing?" I rolled my eyes. It was so obvious that she had a problem with Richard and she wasn't fooling anyone. I was leaning on the door frame so she was right next to me when I whispered playfully, loud enough for her to hear:

"Be nice." Phoebe glared at me and continued acting off around him as they spoke. Eventually she told us that there was nothing in the book about the sword but did reveal that the demon who hired the hooded guys is called the Dark Knight.

Paige got fed up with Phoebe's behaviour to her boyfriend and nicely said that they should probably meet up later and walked him to the door. Phoebe tried to watch and eavesdrop but Piper interrupted by saying-

"So he's an upper level demon which means you should be able to make a vanquishing potion."

"Wait, me? Why me?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Because... hello... I have a few hundred things to do around here in addition to raising a small child," Piper explained. Phoebe tried to get out of it by calling Piper her hero and said she couldn't because of work which seemed to work since she managed to walk out the room.

"Phoebe," Piper called out trying to get her back. Seeing Paige she called out, hopefully "Paige! Potion?" Which of course she couldn't day thanks to her new job. Paige hesitated when she went to leave and turned back to pull the sword out of the stone.

"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying." She said when it wouldn't budge then she left. Piper looked so forlorn with her growing list of things to do so I offered to look after Wyatt and stay with the stone while she went to make a potion.

I took Wyatt up to his room and as watched him I couldn't help but wonder how something as innocent as a child like Wyatt could do anything like what Chris said he would do if they didn't change the future. It was incomprehensible that anyone could do that let alone sweet, innocent Wyatt. I knew that I would make sure that that future didn't happen, that nothing would corrupt the goodness I felt from Wyatt and that I would make sure that his future was happy, as well as Chris', if it was the last thing I did.

A little while later I could feel something tugging on my senses. A lot of something's. Whatever they were they didn't feel dangerous so making sure that Wyatt was safe and asleep I followed the tugging to its origin. It, unsurprisingly, led me to the mythical sword but what did surprise me was what else was in the room. There were all kinds of magical beings of all different looks, sizes and genders. There were ogres, fairies, nymphs, dwarves… everything.

"Piper," I yelled out. I had no idea what to do with them and it was her house. Piper walked out with some short guy looking just as surprised as I was. She asked them what was going on and what they were all doing here and the short guy told her that they were trying to pull out the sword. Piper tried to get them to leave but one of them said they had a 'divine right' to try and become king of the magical world. I just stood there in amazement. I'd never seen so many magical creatures at one time and I'd never seen any of the ones that were here. It was…fantastic to see. There was so much to learn about them and I was desperate to absorb that knowledge... as long as it didn't involve much reading.

"Chris! Chris! Get down here," Piper shouted sounding almost like an angry mum calling their child, if only she knew. Blue orbs formed in front of her and I felt disappointment flood me as I saw it wasn't Chris but his father not that Leo knew that.

"Where's Chris?" I asked. I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Busy," he replied distractively, looking around at all the beings in the room. I narrowed my eyes. "What's going on?" Piper seemed just as annoyed as I felt and almost demanded what Chris was busy doing.

"Other charges, I took him off your account again." He told her. Other Charges, I could feel my anger and annoyance at Leo build.

"Are you a complete idiot," I snapped. "Chris doesn't have time to have other charges." He looked taken aback at my response but then I could seen the anger build in his eyes.

"And why's that?" he asked in a deadly voice, like mine his eyes were narrowed and he all but glared at me.

"Because he's out there trying to save your son, or did you forget about him!" I answered him. I really wanted to throttle the stupid elder but I managed to restrain myself. Instead I opted for shouting at him. "He's trying to make sure his damn well hellish future doesn't happen while being the whitelighter to the Charmed ones and the Slayer, which isn't helped by stupid elders making him waste time with other charges." I stormed off away from him, grabbing a notebook and a pen off the table as I went by it. I went to the opposite side of the room to talk to some of the magical beings. I might as well make the most of this opportunity I thought. I listened to each of them and wrote down everything they said about what they were. I wanted to make sure I knew everything I could about them. Some of them were really friendly like the nymphs, there were about three of them and they kept playing with my hair and giggling. Their laughing was infectious and they managed to keep smile on my face. The ones I talked to were wood nymphs and they usually danced and frolicked around while their satyr played music. Nymphs stayed in nature usually in a forest and protected the eternal spring which they carried a piece of at all times. From the corner of my eye I saw Leo orb out then return little while later with Phoebe and Paige.

"Buffy!" I heard Piper call out. I turned my head to see she was sitting in one of the white wicker chairs by the windows. "Do you think you can move this thing?" she asked indicating carelessly with her hand towards the sword.

"Yeah sure," I excused myself from the leprechaun I was talking to; I was surprised when I learnt they were real, and walked towards the stone. An ogre had just given up on trying to take it out and I slipped up in front of the dwarf about to take his place. The dwarf shouted protest but I ignored his as I grabbed the cool metal of the hilt of the sword with both hands, intending to drag it, and pulled. I stumbled back while still holding the handle, expecting it to weigh more. Gasps of shock filled the air and I looked at the sword to see what the problem was-

The sword was still in my hand but it wasn't in the sword anymore.

I had pulled out Excalibur, the legendary sword of King Arthur, the sword that decided who would be the ruler of the magical world.

Oh shit.


	16. Sword and the City part 2

_Gasps of shock filled the air and I looked at the sword to see what the problem was-_

_The sword was still in my hand but it wasn't in the stone anymore. _

_I had pulled out Excalibur, the legendary sword of King Arthur, the sword that decided who would be the ruler of the magical world._

_Oh shit. _

….

I was like a statue as I stared at the sword. I couldn't have pulled out the sword, it was completely impossible. I was already the Slayer; I couldn't be the ruler of the magical world as well.

Around me I heard the call of "Your majesty,' going around the room then everyone started bowing down before me like servants to their queen.

A light wind blowing my hair into my face broke me from me shock. I turned to see light appear on the ceiling and a mini tornado of smoke form underneath it. Soon another light appeared in the whirlwind forming the outline of a person which soon fashioned itself into a man.

He was about 5, 11 with dark brown hair. He wore black trousers, blue jacket with a lighter blue t-shirt underneath it. Something about him made me not like him, some deep intuition that had nothing to do with my Slayer abilities, though I could feel his power slightly pulling on my senses, though not much which would usually mean not powerful but I, for some reason, doubted that.

"I bet you didn't expect this when you got up this morning," the man said and started to step towards me. I instinctively held the sword in front of me ready to attack him if he came too close.

"Who are you?" I demanded taking a quick glance over his person for any threats. He held his hands up as if to say I'm not armed, not like that stopped me from not trusting him.

"I am Mordaunt, a humble teacher in service of the sword" he replied with a small bow of his head. Behind me I heard Paige say that maybe they should get everyone of here then her and Phoebe herding people out and Leo going to get Wyatt.

"Look there has to be a mistake cos there is no way I am a queen." I told them. I really couldn't, I'm the Slayer for God's sake and a Time Lady, I couldn't be a queen as well. Besides which queens, as far as I know, don't go round running about, and fighting evil, I'd make a terrible Queen.

"Oh, come on, Buffy, have a little fun. Don't you realise what this mean?" Paige said excitedly as she came back in followed by Phoebe and Leo with Wyatt.

"More responsibilities," I retorted dejectedly, sitting down in one of the wicker chairs. From the corner of my eye I saw Piper steal glances at the sword and starting at for longer than I thought was normal.

"No, it means you my dear, are the chosen one." I raised my eyebrow and stared at her. I already was a chosen one, a Slayer. She gave me a sheepish look and stopped talking. I leaned the sword against the table next to me but it moved by itself towards me and glowed gold slightly.

"It's drawn to you, just like you were drawn to it." Mordaunt informed me with a smirk. I glared at him in response.

"So what are you anyway? A Wizard? A sorcerer? " Phoebe asked drawing up a chair.

"Actually, I'm neither," he told her then turned back to me "We must begin instruction immediately before your enemy attacks."

"I know how to use a sword," I informed him as calmly as I could, images of a sword going through Angel going through my head. I could hear some indignation in my voice but I was ignored as Paige mentioned the Dark Knight. I was surprised that I didn't feel the overwhelming guilt I used to feel when I remembered what happened with Angel, it still hurt a bit but no were near as bad as it was before.

"You know him?" the 'teacher' questioned and Phoebe told him that they kicked his ass. Piper mentioned they had a potion ready to deal with him while she stared at the sword. I was starting to get worried for Piper; it looked like she was more drawn to it then me

"What's in it?" he asked without hesitation.

"It's a mandrake variation with a little bit of griffins blood." Piper told him for me finally taking her eyes of the blade. Wait, Griffin's were real too… cool.

"Good, if you're going up against a pustouous knave which you're not. If you want to fight the Dark Knight with magic, this is what you need." He quipped rather successfully. He held out his hand in front of him. There was a flash of gold light like that of the sword when it moved towards me then a piece of parchment appeared in his hands. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and confusion. The light was similar to that of the swords which sort of made me think they were connected but… Leo voiced my concern in my internal debate of weather to trust this man.

"I thought you said you weren't a sorcerer," It seemed Leo was just as suspicious as I was.

"I picked up a few things along the way." He responded then while giving Phoebe the parchment changed the subject. "The Dark Knight is no trifle. You have to hit him with everything you have." Paige and Phoebe looked over the list.

"I've never even heard of half of these ingredients," Phoebe told him and I heard Leo say something about him picking up quite a bit, suspiciously. He then turned to Phoebe and asked what she thought. Phoebe looked at the non-sorcerer for a few seconds then looked back at Leo to say that she couldn't get a read on him.

"**Distrust** is expected but don't let it blind you. If I haven't taught Buffy how to master the sword before the Dark Knight returns, your survival depends on that potion." Mordaunt said unconcerned which made my blood boil. I shot out of my seat like a rocket and shouted –

"I know how to use a damn sword!" I heard Wyatt start crying and calmed myself down. I went over to Leo who was holding the little guy. "Sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to scare ya," I apologized softly. Paige said something about knowing where to get some of the ingredients and orbed Phoebe and herself somewhere. Leo nodded to me, silently accepting my apology.

"Alright, I guess I will go check with the other Elders and see if they know." Leo told me then turned to Piper and asked her "You want me to take Wyatt?" When Piper didn't answer I turned round to see her reaching out for the sword and my so called teacher looking watching with a gleam in his eye. "Piper?"

I walked back to the sword and took the sword before Piper could touch it. She looked up, startled, at me and I could see possessiveness in her glare. Something was seriously wrong with Piper. The Sword was clearly doing something to her.

"Leo's taking Wyatt up with him is that ok?" I asked her slowly, worried.

"Yeah, sure." She answered distractedly and I felt Leo and Wyatt orb out. "I'm…um…going to do some of my jobs." She informed me still looking at the sword, slowly getting up. I watched with concern as she left.

Out of nowhere I heard a blade cutting through the air so I quickly turned and held the sword up to defend myself. The clang of metal against each other sounded throughout the room. Mordaunt was holding the hilt of the sword I just defended myself from.

"Not bad. Better than Arthur's first time. Looks like I should learn to listen." He complimented then continued attacking. I blocked each thrust, letting him back me into the living room.

"Maybe," I retorted. I switched from my defensive tactics to push him back, then using his slight surprise as a distraction kicked him in the stomach so he fell back into one of the chairs.

"Chris," I called out. I needed to find out what the hell was going on and Chris was one of the few I trusted to help me. It did also help that he might know something anyway, coming from the future and all... That and I just liked being near him.

Blue light formed in front of me then Chris himself. He had a smile on his face which froze when he saw what was in my hand.

"No, no, no," he whispered backing up, staring at the sword in fear.

"Chris?" I said slowly, completely confused. What would make him so scared of a sword? He was fine this morning while I was practicing. I called out to Piper to watch Mordaunt and followed Chris as he backed into the hall.

"How the hell do you have that?" he demanded. I was shocked the only time he used that tone with me was when was trying to find out what I was. The Sword must have really freaked him, I thought. It seems to be making a lot of people weird. First Piper now Chris.

"I pulled it out. Looks like I'm Queen," I joked lightly, trying to conceal my worry.

"But that's impossible," he replied a bit calmer but I could still see the fear. He was obviously trying to hide his emotion. It was like it was part of his instincts to make sure no one knew what he was feeling but I could still see glimmers of fear there in his eyes. "Wyatt's supposed to be king and mom's supposed to be the lady of the lake,"

"What? But then how…." I trailed off not sure what to say. We stood in silence both lost in our own thoughts.

"I know someone who might help us," Chris mumbled.

...

A little while later we were orbing out of the manor. Chris explained that he didn't really trust the swami guy that got the potion to conceal their emotions, thanks to Leo, and that the women they were going to see was someone he knew in the future. He would have gone to her for the potion but he wasn't sure how to get her to trust him since she didn't know what happened between them. When he said this I couldn't help but wonder what kind of relationship the two shared. It sounded like they were really close but I didn't ask. He would tell me when he was ready...and I was too scared to find out.

The place we orbed into was...mysterious. It was clear we were in the underworld since the walls were looked like they were part of a cave but the ceiling was gone. In its place was a shimmering waxing moon on an obsidian sky, diamonds glittering around it. The silver glow showed a floor of herbs and flowers, trees scattered between them. Waves of scents floated all around us, each unique yet blending with one another. I could just make out the jasmine, mimosa and rosemary among the various smells. Flat stones were strewn among the plants clearly used for moving among them. Ivy and jasmine climbed up the remains of nine Corinthian columns that formed a circle. In the middle of them was a smaller stone holding a pool of water with the half opened buds of lotuses. The feel magic and power was overwhelming. The place felt ancient like if you asked the stone and plants would reveal everything they had seen which just added to the power.

"Sophonisba?" Chris called out quietly. Sophonisba? That was an unusual name. It nagged something at the back of mind but I just couldn't remember where I had heard it before.

"No one has called me that name in a long time Chris Haliwell," a slow calm voice said from behind us. I turned around quickly, surprised that I hadn't felt anyone. The voice belonged to a woman who was about the same height and age as me. She had long hair that reached about the base of her spine, which was so dark it was almost black. Her skin was pale but not quite white. Her face was calm and emotionless. She was wearing a long black dress that touched the ground with a black cloak of the same length on top, made of the thinnest material I had ever seen but not quite see through. She held an air of grace and elegance but what was most striking about her were her eyes. The shape of them looked slightly Asian but what exposed them as not human was their colour. They were like a stormy sky. White and grey and black clouds all merging, moving and fighting to become dominant but not succeeding. They were mesmerising. There was no iris or pupil just the clouds.

"You know me," I could hear the relief in Chris' voice which brought me out of the trance I was in.

"You should know my power better than anyone, Chris," she told him, her voice and face not changing. "I see all that was, all that will be, all that could have been or could be." Her head turned slightly to me and there was now the beginning of a smile on her lips. "Something, I believe, I share with you." I stood frozen. How could she see all that? Was she a Time Lady too? What the hell was she? But dad said there weren't any more. Thoughts whirled through my head, trying to come up with an answer.

"What are you?" I whispered, trying to find my voice. There was a moment of silence.

"Balance." She replied simply but the simplicity is what made the words heavier. I didn't understand what she meant but I knew that she was powerful and important.

"Soph is the personification of the balance of magic. She's neither good nor evil but she can access magic of both sides." Chris explained, seeing my confusion.

"Though it takes a lot of energy to do," she continued. "Your father is searching for you, Chris." Chris swore and orbed away leaving me alone with Sophonisba.

"You wish to know why you pulled out the sword and what I am, Lady Time." She told me, starting to walk towards the pool of water; it was then that I realized that I was still holding Excalibur. Wait... Lady Time.

"H...How do you know what I am?" I stuttered slightly.

"I once gave the Time Lords a gift. A gift of sight." She looked at me as we stopped by the pool. "Excalibur has two kings. It is a way of stopping the king from becoming corrupted." I was still in shock of what she said about a gift and surprised she changed the subject. I could tell she was about to start a lecture. "Being the king involves many hardships..." she still held a monotone voice but it reminded me of that when people told you something of great importance, something that would change your life, they tried to stay neutral and emotionless. Though I knew she wasn't trying. "...to help with these the king needed someone who he could trust. So to each king was placed a women who could wield the sword..."

"The Lady of the Lake," I interrupted. She just stared at me for a moment. At least I think she was staring at me, its kindda hard to tell with no iris or anything.

"Yes, partially. Depending on if the king had found his mate when the sword is first pulled out." Mate? "If he has not then he is assigned a Lady of the Lake. However if he has, whether he is aware of it or not, then he has a Queen. She and the king will eventually be able to feel if he is gravely hurt..." my mind suddenly reminded of me when I felt Chris' pain when he was shot by an arrow. "...they will be able to share their thoughts, their powers, their emotion...everything." she finally concluded. Thoughts were whirling through my mind. I couldn't be... could I? That would mean Chris and me... I didn't even question how I knew that Chris was the king, I just knew.

"An...and wh...which am I?" I asked almost scared of the answer. Her head tilted to the side.

"I think you already know."

...

Not long after that Chris returned and we orbed back to the manor. I was completely silent lost in my thoughts. We appeared in the attic and what I saw was enough to bring my back to reality. Piper and Mordaunt both held a sword and were attacking four demons. Piper dropped her blade and was about to be killed by a knife wielding demon.

"Piper," I shouted, throwing her Excalibur. She caught it without even looking which worried me since I knew she didn't have that much experience with one but I had no time to work anything out as the two of the demons came at me and Chris.

"Well this is an interesting twist," I heard Mordaunt say but I was too distracted to analyse it.

I dodged out of the way of an oncoming blade. Before I even had a chance to fight him, him and the demon Chris was fighting, turned into flames with Piper and the Sword behind them.

Phoebe and Paige orbed in just in that second and were about to say something but both stopped when they saw what Piper was holding.

"Piper..." Phoebe started, confused.

"He's not what you think he is," Paige interrupted her, indicating to Mordaunt. "He tried to kill us."

"He wants the sword," Phoebe continued, now over her confusion.

"But the sword chose me," Piper told them determinedly. What? She saw me with the sword before so why did she think that after only a minute of holding it? My eyes narrowed on the so called 'humble teacher'. What had happened when Chris and I weren't there?

"You're not meant to control the sword Piper..." I tried to explain but Piper cut in.

"But I do control it," she seemed so sure as she said this that I couldn't help but worry at what the sword was doing to her. "And you don't think I can."

Mordaunt said something about leaving so Phoebe got Paige to try and call for Excalibur but nothing happened.

"Don't do that again," Piper all but commanded. Excalibur's pull was making her ignore her sisters and all reason.

"It appears your queen has spoken." Mordaunt told us before he and Piper disappeared.

"How the hell was she able to use Excalibur?" Phoebe exclaimed to me. I explained how a reliable source told me that there were two kings.

"And then each king has a Lady of the Lake or…." I informed them. I was a about to say about the queen thing but I really didn't want to mention the whole mate part or how it meant that Chris and me are or will be in love. I mean I had barely processed the thought and we had never really told each other that we… "well Lady of the Lake," I finished lamely. Chris and the girls stared at me funny but I just blushed and put my head down.

Phoebe called for Leo and when he arrived we all moved down stairs to the conservatory. The remaining sisters filled Leo in on what had happened.

"So who's the other king then?" Leo asked. The girls just shrugged. I didn't really want to tell them but it could be important.

"I think I might know," I answered from my position, leaning against the doorway, Chris was leaning against the other door post.

"Well?" Paige said when I didn't continue. I looked at Chris not sure how he would take it.

"I…err… think it's….erm…" I couldn't carry on; I just stared at Chris helplessly. He looked confused then, when he realized why I was staring at him, I saw the shock. Before I could say anything he orbed away. "Chris!" I shouted but he didn't come back.

"Buffy…" Phoebe started. While she couldn't feel my emotions she didn't to to know what I was feeling.

"I'm fine," I told her trying to take control of myself. I could see she wanted to say something but she turned around and went back to searching for Piper. I barely listened to anything they said after that I just kept thinking about Chris. After a while Phoebe came up to me shaking me out of my musing.

"We found them," she told me.

….

Paige orbed Phoebe and me to see Piper dressed in black holding a demon at sword point with the fake teacher next to her. The demon said something about a trap and got up to leave but Piper made him stay.

"You, I warned you." She told us.

"Sorry, your majesty," Phoebe retorted and threw a potion I didn't even know she had. The potion hit Excalibur but it did nothing but make a small explosion. Phoebe told Paige to orb her. Paige orbed out just as Piper threw the blade. I grabbed it before it could go into the wall behind where Paige was a second before. The half whitelighter appeared behind her older sister and grabbed her but Piper just threw her over her shoulder. Mordaunt said something to the demon before he disappeared. Electricity came out of the demons hand at the same time I felt something hit me on the back of the head. Then all I saw was darkness.

…

Voices woke me from my unconscious state and I slowly tried to open my eyes. It looked like I was back in the underworld but this time all I saw was a large table with tall backed chairs. I could see Piper but I thought better then to call out to her. I could sense there were demons in the room so I made sure to be quiet. I tried to get up off the floor but my hands and feet were tied together. Realizing there was nothing else I could do I closed my eyes and concentrated on trying to get out of the knots. I was barely aware of anything else; I just tried to wiggle out of my bindings. I could feel it digging into my skin making them bleed but I carried on. When I was finally able to get my wrists free I opened my eyes. Fear seeped through me as I saw Mordaunt in front of Piper holding Excalibur. I quickly got to work on the ropes around my feet.

"…Fulfil his destiny as the son of a Charmed One." I was nearly there, just a little bit more. I guess that means he knows Wyatt was one of the kings, I thought with worry.

"You can't hurt him, he's protected," I finally undid the knot. Wyatt may be protected but she was not. I stood up letting the ropes fall to the floor. I was running to Piper as Mordaunt said-

"I couldn't before, but I can with this," I was vaguely aware that I shouted Piper's name but I pushed her out of the way just as Mordaunt plunged the sword forward.

Right into my stomach.

I gasped in pain as he pulled it back out of me and I could feel the beginning of shadows taking over me. I crumpled to the ground as my attacker grabbed Piper and disappeared. I could only think of one thing as the darkness took over me. One single thought.

I love you Chris.

…..

(No One's POV)

Among the light mist of the top of Golden Gate Bridge, Chris sat thinking on everything. He couldn't understand how he could be one of the kings. It was impossible. He had been around that sword ever since he was born and never once had he felt drawn to the thing. He had watched as Leo spent all of his free time teaching his brother how to use it and how to become the future king, hopping it would stop the darkness he already saw in his son. Chris couldn't help but feel angry at how his father could have actually spent time with him as well if he had known. Instead he was ignored, left to himself. Forced to hide and dampen his powers because his parents thought that Wyatt's powers were what caused him to turn evil, before Piper had died. After that Chris didn't know what his dad thought since he was never seen at all.

Chris knew that he shouldn't have just orbed out when Buffy tried to tell him but he couldn't help it. He needed to think, needed to understand it. If he knew he was one of the kings he could have stopped Wyatt. Stopped him from becoming corrupted, from becoming evil, from controlling everything. Stopped him from not being his brother.

Suddenly out of nowhere deep excruciating pain erupted from his abdomen, like being stabbed. He clutched the source trying to stop the pain but he knew there was nothing wrong with him. It was coming from somewhere else. Buffy's image came to the front of his brain, of her lying crumpled on the floor in a pool of blood. Her blood. '_I love you Chris.' _ he heard. He knew that voice; it was her voice and was coming from inside his head. Buffy was in pain and she needed his help.

Before he could think he orbed out, going to her. What he found made fear pierce his heart, so much so that he didn't even question how he had found her in the underworld. She looked almost dead with her skin so pale. Her eyes were closed and she was barely breathing. Blood stained her clothes and the floor around her, all stemming from the wound in her stomach. He crouched down next to her; not daring to touch her or caring that blood was seeping through his jeans. All he saw was her.

"Buffy," he whispered shakily, then repeated it more loudly but just as shaky. She didn't stir. He could see that her breathing was becoming laboured from the slight rise and fall of chest. Drops of salty water dripped from his unnoticed. "Buffy you need to wake up." She didn't move.

"Please," he begged. "Please I need you. I…I…I love you Jenny. Please get up so I can tell. Please don't leave me like everyone else…Please." Tears were streaming down now.

But then something extraordinary happened. One of his tears landed on his hand causing golden light to form under his hand.

"What…?" he asked stunned. He didn't know how to heal; he had never healed anyone in his life. I didn't matter now, he needed to save Buffy. He held his hands over the wound and watched in awe as it slowly turned into smooth flesh.

….

(Back to Buffy's POV)

Golden light pressed against the back of my eyelids. Once it was gone I slowly opened my eyes to see the relieved face of Chris. I lifted my hand to his face and weakly brushed away tears that were falling from his eyes.

"Chris," I rasped. "What hap…" before I could finish Chris grabbed me and held me tightly against him. He mumbled something like he thought he lost me. Then all the memories came back of Mordaunt putting Excalibur through me and taking Piper. I touched where there should have been a gaping hole but all I could feel was my skin through a hole in my top. But how? Chris couldn't heal. So what… Wait Piper being taken by Mordaunt.

"Chris we have to go, he took Piper." I told him while I tried to get up. I still felt weak but we had to help Piper.

"Here, lean against me," he said holding my waist and helping me up. We orbed to the manor in the conservatory, where an angry Mordaunt was holding up the sword with a teddy bear and blanket at the end of it, over Wyatt's crib. Paige orbed in next to us carrying Wyatt.

"Ohh, and that's his favourite teddy bear," she quipped with a smirk. "You're ok then?" She said to me. I nodded absently. Chris stood stock still next to me and I could feel the anger pouring off him. Piper, Phoebe and Leo orbed in on the other side of Paige and Piper took Wyatt off of her. Piper was soaking wet like she had just been a pool fully clothed and Leo's trousers were soaked as well. I don't think I want to know I was just relieved she was alright.

"Bet you didn't expect this when you got up this morning." Piper told the fake teacher. Morduant was holding the sword with both hands, now free of the blanket and bear, ready to attack us.

"But I've still got Excalibur." He reminded us fearlessly. I think we noticed that.

"Not for long," Phoebe told him confidently.

"You're up against the two kings, a Lady of the lake, a Queen, an elder and the Charmed ones. Do you seriously think you have a chance," I said. I didn't even notice how I said Queen instead of a Lady of the Lake or the Slayer until-

"Queen," everyone shouted, including Mordaunt who now looked beyond scared. They were all staring at me.

"I'll… err explain later," I answered to their unvoiced question, quietly mumbling "Much, Much later." Leo seemed to recover from my slip up first and told Wyatt to go for it. Wyatt lifted his arm and Excalibur disappeared in blue lights from Mordaunt's hands, reappearing just in front of Wyatt, hovering in mid air. I think he was about to send it towards the Mordaunt but before he could Chris quickly stepped forward, grabbed the sword and orbed out. In the blink of an eye he was in front of Mordaunt, plunging Excalibur into him. I was in shock, it all happened so quickly that I hadn't even moved. We all watched as smoke came from the entry wound then Mordaunt exploded making Chris stepped back. We all stood there dead silent.

Finally I walked over to Chris. He was staring at the sword still in his hand and I could tell he was reliving all the memories he had with it.

"Chris…" I said hesitatively. I knew he didn't want to talk about what he was remembering but I was worried about him.

"I think this should be put back for safe keeping," he said. I knew he was changing the subject but I let him until we were on our own. He walked to the stone and put the Excalibur back in it, "And you need to explain what you meant by Queen," I reminded with a pointed stare. This was going to be awkward and not something we should be talking about for the first time in front of others.

"Erm… Actually I kinda need to talk to you in private," I said. I saw the sisters about to protest so I quickly added "I'll explain afterwards, promise," they reluctantly agreed and Chris orbed us to the top of Golden Gate Bridge. I hesitantly told him everything Sophonisba told me, the unedited version. I watched as shock filtered through his face then he smirked.

"So you love me," he said, his eyes lighting up in mischief.

"Erm...May...maybe. I...I think I just realized when I thought I was dying," I admitted not able to look him in the eye. Then a thought crossed my mind and I couldn't help but smirk back. "You love me." It was his turn to get nervous and he put his hand through his hair.

"I think I just realized to," he confessed.

There we stood on the top of Golden Gate Bridge; cars driving beneath us and all we could do was stare into each other's eyes.

A.N: Mordaunt drowned Piper which was why she and Leo were soaked.


	17. Little Monsters

A.N: i know this chapter isn't that good but i don't really have the energy to change it and this is more of filler chapter.

Chris and I were having the times of our lives. We were at a demon bar, which would usually mean us fighting, but we were dancing away. We were in LA in a bar called Cartis which Sophonisba had told us was a peaceful place and somewhere safe to get information. Chris had sent Piper out to kill a demon then whisked me off to hopefully get information on what was going to turn Wyatt evil.

Chris had explained to me that Sophonisba was just a friend. She basically took him in after his grandfather died and was the one who gave him the resources to try and stop Wyatt. When he said about her helping with Wyatt, he got strange look like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should. I knew there was something he left out of the explanation but I got the impression it wasn't to do with their relationship so didn't press. Though he did tell me that she hadn't always looked the way she did, some time long before he ever meet her she had a different body. The reason she looked the way she did was because she took a vessel, a willing vessel. He stressed willing, probably so I didn't get the wrong impression of her. Chris said that Sophonisba was the name of the vessel and they both shared her body so the original Sophonisba could still be heard when she wanted to be. It all sounded a bit confusing but Chris promised it would make more sense if I talked to the original, which I took his word for.

We were both surprised to see so many demons in the club without any fights. I figured if they weren't harming anyone then we might as well leave them alone. We asked around and found the owner of the bar was the one who was singing on stage and would be singing a few songs. To pass the time while we waited Chris asked me dance and of course I agreed. I was smiling and laughing and so was Chris. It was so nice seeing him carefree and happy that I didn't even tell when one song finished and another one began. After nearly 20 minutes of dancing he gave me one last twirl as the song ended then we walked to the owner who was making his way to the bar.

He was about 6, 2 with green skin and brown short hair. He had two small red horns coming out of his head and was wearing a blue jacket and trousers with a patterned shirt. He didn't look like any demon I had ever seen but he seemed friendly enough.

"Aww young love," he said to us "And what can I do for you two sugarplums?" he started making some drinks behind the bar.

"We're looking for information on something that's going to turn... a child evil," I let Chris talk because this 'mission' was more personal to him. It was his brother and his past that was involved. Instead I looked around at all the demons in the room. I was itching to find out more about them but figured it might not be as easy as it was a week ago with all the creatures who were trying to pull out Excalibur.

Thinking about the sword made me cringe as I remembered the smirks and knowing looks of the sisters when I told them what I had meant by Queen. It was embarrassing seeing those looks from his Chris's mom and aunts, even if they didn't know they were. I heard the owner say he didn't know anything but he would contact him if he heard anything and Chris gave him the number of the manor.

"Here, a drink on the house," he told us passing us a drink each. I scrunched up my nose not really wanting to try any alcohol. The owner must have seen my face since he added "They're a nice little non-alcoholic drink called Bad Wolf, sweet cakes."

After we had our drinks Chris thought we better go back to see how the demon vanquishing went. We orbed into the conservatory of the manor where the sisters looked like they were have a discussion.

"So, have you vanquished the demon?" he asked straight away.

"Yes and no," Piper answered. Okay, confusing, I thought. Something small nagged at my senses but it didn't feel evil so I didn't really take notice.

"Well, the good news is the demon you sent us after is in fact –erm- gone." Paige stared. Also a weird explanation, I was suspicious now.

"And the bad news is whatever ate it, left us that," Phoebe finished indicating to behind us. We turned slightly to see Wyatt in his playpen with another baby. He was cute little thing, he stared at Chris then a weird lizard like tongue came out his mouth.

"Wow that's scary," I said taking a step back. It wasn't so much scary but more surprising. I guess he was what nagged my senses.

"I think he likes you," Paige told Chris.

"I don't care. Vanquish it." Chris demanded. What? I was in shock, how could Chris say such a thing, he was just a baby?

"Chris!" Phoebe and I shouted together.

"What if this is the evil that gets to Wyatt." Chris explained to me. I knew he was worried about his brother but this was a bit far. I just stared at him incredulously.

"Don't be ridiculously," Paige said like he was dumb and I couldn't help but agree with her.

"What? I'm being ridiculous? There is a demon in the playpen," he asked rhetorically like we were the ones even suggesting that we kill a helpless baby. I went to stand near Phoebe, to show Chris I was on her side on this. I heard the phone ring and Paige went to get it. Phoebe called out to her that if it was Jason to tell him she was in the shower.

"Are you avoiding him?" Piper asked to this.

"Uh, kind of, I, um, sort of told him that I loved him last night," Phoebe looked almost embarrassed as she said this. And that's bad because... I thought which Piper voiced aloud for me.

"No, except I said 'I love you to' as if he said 'I love you' first, which he didn't," Phoebe explained. I winced internally for her. That empath power was not making her life any easier.

"So wait, you told him that he loves you before he told you that he loves you?" Piper asked, bemused. Phoebe just responded with a noise of agreement. Piper told her how that was not good.

"Yeah, I'll be lucky if he doesn't move to Hong Kong permanently now. I really thought I had my empath power under control," Phoebe said dejectedly.

"Forget that. What are you gonna do?" Chris asked. I think Phoebe misunderstood what he was talking about since she stared talking about guys bolting. There was no point in me saying much, since I had no real experience when it came to dating in a serious relationship other than with Angel and Chris.

"About the baby, I meant the baby. We gotta do something." He told her, exasperated, aww was no one listening to the mean guy who wants to vanquish a child. I thought sarcastically. We all watched as said baby used his snake tongue to pick up a stray pacifier in the playpen. "Fast."

"The baby," I stressed out, reminding that as far as I was concerned it was a baby not just a demon, "Is fine at the moment." Chris strode over to me which made me stand up so that we were both standing in front of one another.

"That baby is not human," he reminded me. I could see the anger in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't human either if he remembered.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean we can't help him be good. " I argued back I felt as the anger grew inside of me.

"Yes it does!" he retorted back.

"So what, anything that isn't human can't change if they are good or evil?" I asked him dangerously, daring him to say the wrong thing.

"Yes!" he responded carelessly. I could feel the anger build up in me. I wasn't human and I was made to kill but I stopped myself, I changed my morals. As calmly as I could I walked past him out the house without a word. He must have realized what he said since I heard him calling out for me. He was lucky that he didn't try to orb because I knew I would punch him. I

went for a run in a nearby park to try and calm myself. I was so angry. How could he think that, he knew about me and what I was? Part of me wondered if he had forgot that because he didn't except that part of me, that I was not human even if I did look and act human or that he was just waiting for me to start kill people. I knew those thought were irrational but the still came to my head.

I must have run for over an hour before I calmed down enough to stop. I looked at my watch to see that it was nearly my shift as the P3 so I made my way there. My shift was as normal. I did a quick inventory, cleaned up what was left from last night and anything else that I could find, making sure to avoid where Chris stayed. Piper and her sisters walked in. They seemed fine s I assumed everything went well with he baby. They all greeted me when they saw I was there which I returned. They sat down at the bar and I knew that wanted answers for my I walked out but I stayed quiet.

"Do you want to tell us what happened back at the manor there?" Piper was the one to break the silence. I didn't really want to tell her why I gat so upset, the thoughts I had earlier were still in my head and it made me scared of their reactions, but I couldn't pretend like it didn't happen and they did deserve to know. I sighed and put a hand through my hair then nodded slowly. I had no idea what to say so I got straight to the point.

"I'm not human..."


	18. Chris crossed

A.N: the Chinese is from a Charmed Script website so I'm sorry if it is wrong. Sorry this chapter took a while to do. I got I got a bit distracted by learning to drive and looking after my mum. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them though I do think I should warn you that I don't think the Doctor will actually be in this story. In the next chapter there will be a familiar character. If you want a hint who it is take a guess at the pairings in my other two stories.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It was a few days later and I was working at the club again. The girls had actually taken the news that I was a Time Lady very well. They seemed supportive and completely fine with it. They were shocked at first but they got over it. It was nice knowing I could trust someone with my secret and not having to lie. I had wanted to tell Xander and Willow but Xander had shown such prejudice against anything even slightly not human and such readiness to kill them that I worried. He hated Angel and he was oh so ready to chop the head off of Amy once, even though she was human. The only thing Piper wasn't ok with is that she found out I defiantly was not old enough to be working in a club, since technically I was only four years old. I think I may have conveniently forgotten to tell that to Chris when we talked about what I was.

Thinking of Chris made me scowl slighting but I shock it off. I was still a tad bit mad about what he said the other day but I did talk to him civilly if he talked to me. I still loved him but I was angry at what he said. I figured that I would start talking to him normally again tomorrow since he had enough time to see my views.

I brought over a drink to Paige, non-alcoholic of course, as I saw her come in and sit with her sisters at the bar. Piper had reluctantly let me keep my job, which I was so thankful for.

"Hey, you're the one who orbs home to find lingerie," Phoebe laughed out to Paige as I put the drink down.

"You really did that?" I asked in curiosity. I mean I knew she was spending a lot of time with her boyfriend, Richard, but that was worrying. The only time me or her sister saw her was during demon vanquishing.

"Two times, I did that twice," she responded in embarrassment.

"You know, I spend more time at the manor then you do," I informed her trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably. I listened as they continued to talk while I cleaned some glasses. Piper asked Phoebe how you said dream on in Chinese when she suggested that they all move to Hong Kong so she could be with Jason. To which she replied-

"Ni Tasi Tsua Mung," she replied automatically.

"Jealous, I'm rubbish with languages," I told her. My attempts at French at school proved that. When I was made I had three languages programmed into my brain: English, the language spoken on Messaline and the Hath's language but other than that it seemed i was doomed not to know another language. I sometimes wondered how dad managed in all the places and times language wise.

"Impressive," Piper complimented as well.

"Berlitz. Okay, what about you missy? Spill it." Phoebe questioned excitedly to her older sister.

"Spill what?" Piper pretended she didn't know what she was talking about, not looking Phoebe in the eye.

"Come on, you and Greg. Put out any fires lately," the middle sister responded teasingly. The fireman innuendo not lost on me unfortunately. I let them carry on talking while I listened.

Suddenly I felt a familiar feeling and looked up to see Chris coming towards us.

"Hi," he said looking at me passively.

"Hey," I responded civilly then went back to cleaning glasses. He walked off, obviously annoyed that I wasn't talking to him properly. Still, I was kind of worried about him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Paige called out after him. I wasn't going to ask so I was thankful she asked.

"I gotta go wok on the next demon," he replied. Idiot I thought, public place and you're talking about demons. Chris looked around, probably thinking what I was, and added- "...stration." nice comeback I thought sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Chris, why don't you relax and come have a drink with us?" the advice columnist offered. That would probably be a good idea, Chris didn't look too good. He looked, well depressed. Maybe me not talking to him wasn't the best idea.

"Thanks, but I didn't come here to relax," he told her still walking away. I watched as he walked through the door of the room he stayed in not even listening to what the girls were saying. Though I did see Piper walk slowly after him, stopping every now and then to talk to customers.

Out of nowhere I felt pain in my chest, a pain I knew.

"Chris," I whispered and fear spread through my body. I jumped over the counter and ran to his room. I got there just in time to see a beautiful woman in black leather pull her hand out of Chris' chest and Piper blow her up. I ran over to Chris as he fell to the floor. "Are you okay?" I asked scanning kill for injuries. It didn't look like he had any but I could still feel that pain, though that could just be residue.

"Yeah, I think so," he said. I slowly helped him get up, while Piper asked what happened and who the woman was.

"I don't know," he answered.

...

A little while later we were all in the attic. Piper and Paige were trying to look for the demon that hurt Chris. Paige kept pointing out symbols, since Piper saw a symbol on the demons arm. I couldn't keep my eyes of Chris. He looked like he was in pain, which I could still sort of feel, but he was trying to down play it so everyone didn't know.

"Guys, I'm telling you I'm fine, don't sweat it," Chris exclaimed. He knew something, I could tell, but why isn't he helping us. They just ignored him and tried to come up with another idea. I could tell that Leo was suspicious but he didn't say it aloud. The problem was I think I agreed with Leo this time.

"She's gone. Piper blew her away, what's the big deal?" Chris asked. That was weirdly worded, away instead of blown up. Either way I was getting angry at the lack of care he was having for what happened.

"What the big deal is that someone tried to kill you!" I shouted.

"And you care?" he retorted just as angry. It felt like he had just slapped me, I was shocked. How could he even think that?

"Of course I care," I forced out. I felt the atmosphere start to build.

"You know, how did she get that close to you, anyway, if you didn't know who she was?" Leo asked, thank god for that. I was tempted to go and punch Chris myself just for being an idiot but Leo's question stopped me. He did have a good point, how did she get so close? Chris paced up and down the room.

"We really oughta fix that, you know," he said when he stepped on a squeaky floorboard, completely changing the subject. That was weird. Leo just questioned him more till eventually Chris said he had some work to take care of and walked out the room. He wasn't getting away with it that easily, I thought. I told the girls that I was going home and followed him to one of the bathrooms. I was at the door just as he pulled down his shirt to reveal an angry red wound. No wonder I could still feel his pain. Even with slayer healing that would hurt me like hell.

"Chris," I whispered, gaping at the wound. He turned around abruptly. "You need to get that healed."

"Leave it Buffy," he demanded. I could see the pain and hurt in his eyes and I didn't know if it was because of me or something else which made me confused. I felt so many emotions; love, anger, worry and so many more but I didn't know what to do. I wasn't even sure all the emotions were actually mine. Sophonisba did say we might be able to feel each other's emotions.

"I can't just leave it, you're in pain," I told him. I looked back down at the wound.

"And you care why?" he asked in anger. My eyes shifted to his.

"Because I love you, damn it!" I reminded him, shouting. Anger coursed through me but I gasped as suddenly his lips were on mine and we were kissing. I could feel the passion building between us which my anger only fuelled. We pulled each other closer, deepening the kiss, both pouring all our emotions into it. Our pain, our hurt, our fears. I had to stand on my tip toes but I didn't care, this was fantastic. I had really missed this in the last couple of days. I stopped and pushed him away when I accidentally touched his wound, making his hiss. "Can you please let Leo heal that," I pleaded. He better not had kissed me just so I would forget about that.

"Look, don't worry about it. Just forget it," he told me. I studied his face trying to work out what was wrong with him. How could I do that? He was in pain... He was hiding something from me, I realized with a sudden jolt, and it had something to do with the attack on him.

"Tell me what is going on," I begged. I had to know. I couldn't just wait for him to tell me when he was ready if he's not going to tell anyone that he was hurt.

"I can't," was all I got. I couldn't take it. I gave him one last look then turned and went home. He didn't say a word just watched as I left.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

...

The next morning, after washing the dried tears off my face and putting on a black tank top and jeans, I went back to the manor. I walked through the door and went into the conservatory. Leo and Paige were there. Leo was sitting down at a small table holding Wyatt and looking at the Book of Shadows. Paige was only wearing a peach coloured night dress but I didn't comment. I think I could guess where she came from.

"They're a family of assassin witches who are very elite, very powerful and who were born with a distinct birthmark symbolizing the rise from Salem's ashes," Leo read from the Book.

"Were they the ones that attacked Chris?" I asked, walking fully into the room, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"I think so. The book says that all they want is their bounty, which in this case is Chris. Which means they're still after him. They won't stop until they succeed," he answered. I nodded processing the information.

"Do you want me to look after Wyatt? I could take him upstairs or something," I asked. I needed a distraction and it's not like I would be any use at the moment. Magic was not really my forte. He agreed and passed Wyatt to me. I went up stair and played with him a bit. After a few rounds of peek-a-boo and reading a small book to him, he fell asleep. I stared at him for a minute, still trying to work at how he could even half the things Chris said he had… or will do? Piper came in just as I was about to leave.

"Hey, how you doing?" she asked when she saw me.

"He's hiding something from me." I told her dejectedly.

"Now you know how we feel," She joked lightly though we both knew it was different. "We found where the assassins live. Do you want to come with?" of course I wanted to. I needed to know what was going on.

"Lead the way," I tried to smile but wasn't quite able to master it.

...

I knocked on the door of the apartment. A blonde short haired woman opened the door to Piper, Paige and I. I could instantly feel that she had some power though I couldn't tell if she was a demon or not.

"Hi. How's it going?" Piper said overly cheerfully. It kind of reminded me of when I first met her when Leo had taken her emotions to help her deal with his leaving. Deep inside of me I could still feel Chris' pain which was starting to worry me… but he didn't want mine or anyone else's help so I ignored it.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked. She sounded a bit confused as to why three women were standing outside her door.

"Hopefully," Piper answered.

"Yeah, see, we just moved in from outer state and we wanted to get to know our neighbors," Paige lied, just as cheerfully as Piper.

"Oh, well, welcome. Where did you move from?" the woman inquired.

"Phoenix," I told her, my voice sounded serious even to me which juxtaposed to Piper's and Paige's cheerfulness. I was too angry and upset to be my fake dumb blonde routine. For a millisecond I saw her polite smile fade but it was quickly out back in place so that I wondered if I had even seen it.

"Really. Please, come in, come in," She invited us into the apartment. Once we were in I heard the distinct sound of the door being locked but I didn't turn around to check. The sisters said something about it being a nice place and the woman continued her charade of us being some new neighbors by thanking them. A girl of four or five ran up to her. There was something familiar about her but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy, can I play with…?" she tried to say but her mother interrupted.

"Bianca, sweetie, can you give mummy a minute, okay?" the woman held the little girl's which showed a red tattoo… or birthmark on the girl's wrist..

"Okay," she replied. Her mom walked her to her room and told her to play with her toys. Paige asked now what. Before Piper could reply the woman turned back around and threw an energy ball at us. We all moved out of the way so it hit the wall. She was just about to move when Piper brought her hands up and blew the blonde up.

"The kid," Piper reminded us and we all went to the girl's room. In there the woman had managed to reform and grabbed the girl before shimmering out.

"They can reform?" Paige asked, incredulously. If that woman had reformed didn't that mean that…?

"Look like, which means the one that attacked Chris can too," I said aloud.

…..

"Buffy, can you look after Wyatt for a bit?" Piper asked once we were back at the manor. Piper told me of her suspicion that the woman who attacked Chris was the future version of the little girl we had just seen which I think I agreed with. I was about to protest when she added- "there's not much else you can do at the moment and everyone else is busy." I knew she wasn't trying to be mean and she was right so I reluctantly agreed. I didn't really want to, knowing that Chris could be in danger but there really wasn't much I could do. I took Wyatt back upstairs. We played with some of his toys for a bit. Thinking he might be hungry I went downstairs to get him some food. I looked into the living room to see how the girls were doing but I stopped dead at what I saw. Chris was laying, half dead, on one of the sofas, his wound clearly visible. I was about to run over when Phoebe, who was hovering near him, said-

"Oh my god, he loves her," What? Who? I thought and I could feel Dread and Fear fall over me.

"Loves who? Bianca?" Paige asked, in shock. The demon that attacked him?

"Yeah. She broke his heart," Phoebe answered softly. Pain started to overwhelm me and I could feel the prickling of tears. Phoebe opened out his hand and held out a ring that was clutched within it. "Engagement ring." When I heard that all I could do was gasp. The sisters' and Leo's heads all whipped towards me and I could see the pity start to form on their faces. I ran out the door not listening to whoever called my name.

I barely saw a thing as I ran; all I saw were blurry shapes. I somehow managed to, without any conscious thought, end up at P3. Since I didn't have a key thanks to my hasty retreat from the manor I leant against the door, falling slowly to the floor. Tears fell and I did nothing to stop them I just sobbed and clutched my knees.

I don't know how long I spent there but it was starting to get dark when I finally stopped crying. It was then I felt the presence of something powerful. It didn't feel evil exactly; I sort of felt a kinship to it. I looked up to see a familiar form.

"Hello Sophonsiba," I greeted. There was something different about her. Her clothing for one thing but also her appearance and aura. She felt almost less powerful and similar to something I already knew but I couldn't figure out where from. Her face wasn't even the usual emotionless expression I had come to expect; there was an actually smile there, a sort of understanding one but a smile none the less. I noticed straight away what was different about her. Her eyes. They weren't the storm like orbs I had seen the last two times I had seen her but they were a color that was hard to distinguish. A sort of mix between green, hazel and grey, and they looked like human eyes, with an iris and everything. There was also something else different about her appearance. Just under her top I could see part of a few tattoos, two in each arm. They almost looked like the hilt of a sword and dagger.

The clothes were most surprising. She was wearing faded black jeans and long sleeved long top with a sort of black lace waist coat over the top of it. She even had a black fedora style hat with thin pale threads of colors going through it. Over all it was very unusual but she somehow managed to make it work. I didn't have to ask to know why she had these changes.

"You're the vessel." I said slowly, I still felt too emotional and kind of weak after crying for so long to really talk. She laughed which just reminded me that she was nothing like what I was used to.

"Not the nicest way of saying it, but yes, I'm the vessel. Most people call her the Guarder, if you want to distinguish us. You know, like the guarder of magic or balance," she told me. A small smile graced her lips as she walked up to me and held out a hand to help me up. I took it. For some reason I trusted her, like something was connecting us.

"Will you come with me?" I heard her ask. I nodded, still too emotional to make conversation. She shimmered us in to the column circle that I had seen her last, I'm pretty sure that it was the remains of a temple of some sort. The scent of herbs, with a wave of power, washed over me, calming me instantly.

"Why do I feel a sort…?" I started. I was curious as to why I felt something familiar in her.

"Of kinship?" she interrupted.

"Yeah,"

"Before the Guarder took over my body, I was what you are now" Sophonisba answered. What I am now? What aren't I now? I scrunched my nose up trying to work out which one she was talking about. She must have noticed my confusion since she rolled her eyes and added, with an amused expression- "A Slayer, the guarder found me when the Master of Aurelius left me to die in the middle 1700's… I think. That was my sixth year as a slayer if I remember correctly." It was her turn to look confused as she tried to remember her past. She was killed by the master as well?

"I killed the Master," I informed her. I needed something to distract me from my feelings, but I did notice how I couldn't feel Chris pain anymore which was sort of reassuring.

"I heard. Well done on that by the way." she complimented, smirking. Her head tilted slightly to the side and an understanding smile returned to her face. "It hurts doesn't it? Knowing he loved her, how much of a commitment he was ready to have with her?" I just nodded not looking her in the eye; I just stared at the water in the altar. I didn't need to ask who 'he' and 'her' were. And she was right. He was engaged for god's sake and he didn't tell me. I know I told Chris about what happened with Angel and m…. wait. I didn't. He already knew everything about me and Angel because it was in the history books. "He's in love with _you_, not her," Sophonisba said, emphasizing the 'you'. I looked up at her and could feel the tears in my eyes but I wasn't ready to let them fall.

"He would have told me about her if he didn't love her," I told her. If she wasn't important to him he would have said something about her at least. Sophonisba rolled her eyes and I could annoyance in her expression but still understanding was there.

"Do you love Angel?" she asked out of nowhere. What has that got to do with anything? This was about Chris loving Bianca, which I told her.

"Just answer," she commanded. I thought about it and replied –

"Yes but…"

"But you're not in love with him," she finished for me. "Just like Chris loves Bianca but he's in love with her." That still didn't explain why he didn't tell me and how can she know who he loves and is in love with?

"And you know who he's in love with how?" I huffed. I crossed my arms and glared at her. Let's see her explain that, I thought, though I did have t admit she might have a point but I wasn't completely convinced she was right.

"I can see it. That and who's the Queen? Not Bianca as far as I know," she answered. Erm… maybe she was right, I thought in shock. How could I forget about the whole king and queen thing with Excalibur? How could Chris be in love with Bianca and yet I am the Queen? That sounded really pompous, even in my mind but oh well. It didn't make sense. I really am an idiot sometimes. Sophonisba was smirking in satisfaction and I really wanted to wipe it off.

"He still should have told me," I said determined to be at least right on something.

"Would you have told him about Angel unless you had to?" She replied smugly. I was about to answer yes when I really thought about it. Would I have told him? I might have mentioned that I had a bad breakup and possibly might have mentioned I thought I loved him, but I wouldn't really have said anything else if Chris hadn't known. I defiantly preferred the emotionless guarder Sophonisba to this one. I gave up on a response to the question and asked –

"How is he?" I needed to check he was ok. It seemed too convenient that I couldn't feel his pain anymore.

"See for yourself," she said. Her eyes glowed for a second then turned to the storms I was used to. The expression on her face melted away and her posture straightened. This was Guarder. Her hand lightly touched the water, ripples spreading from that point. I looked into the pool, ignoring the lotus flowers to see the scene forming in the surface. I couldn't see what was being said but I could see and what I saw did not make me happy. Chris and Bianca were in Bianca's mother's apartment that Piper, Paige and I were in earlier. There was a symbol drawn in chalk in one of the walls, a triquetra. It looked like the two of them were arguing.

"Can you take me there?" I asked. I didn't have to be a genius to know that something bad was going to happen there, and I wanted to be right there in the thick of it. Before I knew what was happening I was in the apartment. I had no idea how she did that but I didn't even blink. She must have timed it because I could see the blue lights of the sisters as they orbed in. I was to the side so none of them noticed I was there.

"Hey, future girl," Piper said, stepping forward. She threw a potion. In a move that could only be seen in slow motion, Bianca threw her dagger which smashed into the vial then shimmered out. Since the blade was still coming towards Piper she froze it in mid-air and Bianca shimmered in front of Piper, took the dagger and held it to Piper's throat.

"You were saying?" Bianca smirked.

"Wow, she is good," Paige commented but I could see the worry in her eyes. She was about to move forward when Bianca told her-

"Uh-uh. I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it."

"But you wouldn't," I said, finally revealing myself.

"Buffy? How?" Chris asked confused.

"Soph brought me here." I answered.

"Buffy? The lost slayer," Bianca said. She didn't move from her position but she could see me from the corner of her eye. "How do you know I won't kill her in a heartbeat?"

"Because then there defiantly won't be a future for you and Chris," I told her confidently. She loved Chris like me. If she killed Piper before Chris is even conceived then he would just cease to exist. While I knew that if I had any say about it they wouldn't ever get together she had to know that I knew she was bluffing. Shock warred her face. She was about to say something but clearly thought better of it.

"Doesn't matter." She barked out "Now put the vials down slowly," the sisters did as they were told.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked but Bianca ignored her and stormed over to Chris.

"You told her?" She shouted at him.

"I didn't have a choice," was all he said.

"Piper, freeze them," Paige called out. Piper did try but she couldn't. Piper voiced her confusion on why Chris didn't freeze and Chris finally revealed that he was part witch part whitelighter. Obviously the girls weren't happy but Chris just accepted it.

"So that's it? You're just gonna leave" Piper argued. Not if I had anything to do with it. I already came up with a plan in my head… Well not so much of a plan as do something then improvise and hope everything went right. It was a thing and you should always respect the thing.

"I don't have a choice. She stripped my powers." Chris implored his mother to understand, then added "Looks like Leo's gonna have to fix that floorboard without me." All of us bar Bianca stared at him weirdly. That was the second time he mentioned the floorboards at a weird time. He turned to Bianca and I started to edge forward. "Let's go." Bianca waved her arm and a glowing blue portal appeared in the triquetra. Chris looked back at me about to say something but thought better of it and walked through the portal, Bianca following. Before it had time to close I quickly stepped through the portal, ignoring the sisters' shouts.

The other side of the portal was the attic of the manor. I stayed behind Chris so no one noticed me and I could barely see anything. I could feel the presence of six demons and something else, something powerful.

"Welcome home, Chris," a deep voice called out. I looked to the side of Chris to see the demons part for that something who stepped forward into the light. He was tall with sandy blonde hair; there were hints of stubble which gave him a rugged bad dangerous look which was only added to by the black t-shirt and jeans.

"Hello, Wyatt," Chris 'greeted' darkly. This was his brother, I thought, giving him the once over.

"Wow your brother's hot," I commented. Both Chris and Bianca turned in shock.

"Buffy!" Chris shouted in surprise as I stepped to the other side of him.

"The missing slayer." Wyatt commented "Why are you here?" he asked me.

"Just here for the ride," I answered nonchalantly causing him to laugh.

. "You certainly have interesting taste little brother." Wyatt studied me for a second. "They're no threat to me," the demons all shimmered out. "Et tu, Chris?" I may not be that brilliant at French but even I knew what that meant. Wyatt turned away from us and started to pace. "Of all the people to betray me."

"I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you," Chris told him desperately. My heart broke for him. He missed his brother, his family and I couldn't stay mad at him for that. Wyatt turned back around

"Save me? From what?" he almost laughed at the idea.

"From whatever evil it was that turned you," Chris informed him. His face was blank as he talked. It hurt to see him hid his emotions again but I knew it was necessary this time. I could tell that Wyatt wanted to roll his eyes as he answered but he refrained-

"That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power, it's as simple as that," his kept his hands on the Book of shadows. That kind of thinking is not good, was all I could think. How could the sweet, innocent child that I had looked after earlier turn into this.

"And whoever as the most power wins is that it?" I could hear the disgust in Chris' voice at the mere thought.

"That's it. That's why I keep this museum intact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess," Wyatt responded. His voice held an air of power in it. Not really surprising considering he was one of the rulers of the magical world thanks to Excalibur, though he did act as the ruler of the world.

"Too bad the rest of the city isn't fairing as well as your little shrine here," Chris commented as he walked towards his brother, his anger evident. Something shimmered in to the shadows. I could just make out black leather trousers and criss-crossed toped, revealing pale skin but I couldn't see a face.

"Ahh, Sophanisba, you've heard the news I see." Wyatt called out even though he couldn't have seen the figure behind him. Sophonisba? The figure stepped out of the shadows. It really was her.

"Hello Soph," Chris greeted. He didn't seem surprised to see her here or, as she obviously was, on Wyatt's side. He told me that she helped with Wyatt. There was slight worry in her eyes as they stared at Chris which made me suspicious, but other than that her face was blank. This wasn't the Guarder, it was Sophonisba the vessel. She just nodded in return to him. Wyatt carried on talking to us like she hadn't interrupted us, letting her stay in the background.

"You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you… I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you to. I'll even let the Slayer here join us, if you promise never to cross me again," Wyatt offered. He might want to check if I'd join first, I thought angrily and was about to protest when Chris said-

"I think you know me better than that." Wyatt turned to Bianca.

"I thought you said you could talk some sense into him." She in turn stormed forward back to Chris' side. I still wasn't quite sure of my place at this moment with Chris so I hung back.

"Leave her out of this," Chris shouted. Wyatt raised his hand and made a clenching motion and I heard Chris start to choke. I ran forward and I saw Sophonisba start to move forward. I called his name but there was nothing I could do. Magic was something I had no uses in. Just as Chris started to fall to his knees Wyatt made a cutting motion in the air and Chris flew across the room. He was about to crash into a cupboard but he suddenly just stopped and was gently put back on his feet. I turned to Wyatt but he was too busy glaring in shock at Sophonisba who had her arm outstretched. Go Soph! I rushed to Chris' side to check for any injuries but other than the slight weakness from lack of air to the lungs he was fine.

"I'm sorry but I'm not letting Chris get hurt Wyatt," Sophonisba explained, she held a determined expression but her eyes looked like the storms I associated with the Guarder. I was confused but didn't really have time to question. Bianca ran up to us as both Wyatt and Soph started to use magic. Though I was no expert in using magic I could see that Soph was trying to disable Wyatt rather than kill him, which just added to my confusion I was getting when it came to her. I didn't really concentrate on them, I was more focused on Chris but I did watch out from the corner of my eye.

"Chris, please, I didn't bring you here to die," Bianca begged him to understand. I stayed quiet.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing," Chris told her ignoring what she said. Wyatt took a couple of steps back from the force of Sophonisba power, landing on a floor board that made a squeaky noise. I think I had what is called a eureka moment as everything made sense on why Chris kept mentioning floorboards at the weirdest moment.

"Floorboards," I whispered in the realization. I could almost hit my head at not figuring it out earlier. Chris grinned at me quickly and asked-

"Think you can distract him?" the grin reassured me more then I could ever say.

"Of course," I smirked out. It was a tad bit strained but it didn't matter.

"What are you talking about?" Bianca asked, annoyed. I was surprised she couldn't work that out, she was there the last time Chris mentioned the floorboards and she obviously knew Chris a lot longer than I did. Oh well, I didn't have time to dwell on it.

"Don't have time to distract him, just distract him," Chris told her, then a worry warred his face. I looked up to see Wyatt using one hand to control his powers which were strangling Sophonisba. She was too distracted by the lack of air to use her own powers. Wyatt's other hand was to his side and looked like it was holding something invisible like a swor…. Oh no. Excalibur suddenly appeared in his hand.

"Buffy can you get the sword?" Chris questioned. I could see his mind whirl like a general.

"She can't use…" Bianca started but I ignored her and answered affirmative. Sophonisba finally stopped struggling and her eyes glowed brighter and she stopped chocking but before she could attack him back he thrust Excalibur forward and into her. I got up to go and help her but Chris held my arm.

"She'll be fine," he told me. I was worried about Soph but I accepted it. Chris knew her better than me. He knew what she could take. Bianca shimmered out then reappeared on the other side of the room just as Soph fell to the ground. He flicked his hand and Sophonisba disappeared similar to that of how Paige had moved Excalibur from the conservatory to the attic. Bianca threw a dagger and I crept quietly to the eldest Haliwell. Wyatt dodged the blade but it gave me the opportunity to grab the sword since he couldn't see me. He held on so we were both holding on to the hilt. From the corner of my eye I saw Chris make his way to the floorboard.

"You can't use Excalibur so why bother, Slayer?" Wyatt informed me smugly. I was so happy I could swipe it off.

"Might want to check your history," I suggested then, using all my emotions and frustions to fuel it, kicked him in the stomach, while still holding on to the sword. He flew across the room and into a table, smashing it to pieces. Having Excalibur in my hands again felt good, it was like I could feel the power coursing through it.

"How?" I heard two voices question in both fear and shock. The voices belonged to Wyatt and Bianca. I smirked and replied, glad Wyatt hadn't noticed what Chris was doing as he got back up, -

"Excalibur's got two kings and," I was about to say something about Queen's but I surprisingly didn't want to hurt Bianca, she loved Chris like me and she was trying to protect him in her own way. "each king needs a lady of the lake."

"Powers of the witches rise, come to me across the skies," Chris chanted. It was about time that he got the spell. Wyatt started throwing energy balls at both me getting closer and closer to us. I moved in front of Chris and used the sword to deflect them. Bianca rejoined the fight by shimmering in behind the eldest brother and put her hand through his back like she had with Chris the other night. "Return my magic, give me back, all that was taken in the attack." Just as Chris finished the spell Wyatt managed to get free of Bianca, turned then performed a perfect high kick so that she went flying right to were the broken table and…A piece of wood was perturbing out of her as she landed. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Chris shouted out and use hid powers to throw Wyatt across the room. Wyatt hit the wall and landed painfully. Chris ran towards his fiancé, knelling down next to her. I backed slowly towards them, keeping my eyes on Wyatt with the sword up held, so I didn't hear most of what they said. Wyatt groaned as he started to get up.

"Hurry. Take the spell so he can't send anyone else. Go." I heard Bianca say. It sound like it was hard for her to breathe let alone talk. Chris ran over to the book Wyatt was still trying to get up. I just hovered near Bianca not willing to leave her like this.

"For…forgive," she said and I turned slightly to her. The wood was still there in her abdomen and I could see the tears and weakness in her eyes. "Forgive and… protect him," she breathed out. If I had been a human without my slayer powers I wouldn't have been able to hear her. She took one last breathe then her eyes closed and she stopped moving completely. I turned back around to help Chris, even though I didn't know her I felt sadness at Bianca's death but she wanted me to protect Chris and that is what I would so, though I didn't her to tell me to to do that. Wyatt tried to hit Chris with another energy ball, automatically I threw Excalibur to intercept it, which it did but went into the wall. Chris finished off a spell and the traquta glowed into a portal. The half whitelighter shouted my name and we both ran through the blue swirling light together.

We fell in front of Leo on the other side, who was sitting on the floor. Leo stood up and offered me a hand which I took.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Paige asked.

"I'm good," I answered taking a quick look at Chris to check he was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine," was Chris' reply as he got up. "Nice spell," he complimented.

"Yeah, but we just put it in there like two seconds ago," Phoebe queried, confused.

"But it was still in the past for us there, don't think about it. It'll give you a headache," I advised. Phoebe nodded her head I thanks.

"You have some serious explaining to do, young man," Piper sounded like the angry mum she was when she said this. While he talked to the girls I quietly walked out without being noticed. This was a family moment, whether they realized it or not.

On my way out of the house I stopped outside Wyatt's room and watched him in his playpen. I couldn't see any similarity with the man I had fought with and I vowed silently to myself that he never would be.

"Buffy," Chris called out lowly. I turned to face him. "I just wanted to explain…"

"It's fine, really. I understand," I interrupted. And I did. What Sophonisba had said before was still valid. Yes I was upset a bit but I could almost relate. I turned back around and walked home and Chris didn't stop me.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy, Charmed or Doctor Who even if I have used speech from their episodes.

A.N: Buffy's place is similar to Cordelia's when she first moved to L.A.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . ... ... ...

It was a week since Chris and I returned from the future and I was working at P3 again. I found out from Paige that Bianca was able to kidnap Chris from them when he was unconscious by using a spell on them that released their inhibitions. This led to Piper deciding that maybe they needed to live their own lives, so Paige and Phoebe moved out the next day: Paige to move in with Richard and Phebes to go to Hong Kong to be with Jason.

Even if they were living in different continents, thanks to Phoebe, they still hung out with each other. I was sitting at the bar doing the accounts for the club on Piper's laptop while the sisters were chatting and having drinks next to me.

"So, Buffy, are you and Chris talking?" Phoebe asked bring me to the conversation. Chris and I hadn't really seen each other since the whole time travelling thing and even when we were together it was kind of awkward.

"It's hard to tell. I think it's more like we make polite conversation." I answered. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Why don't you take a break?" Piper suggested. I had been working for a while now but I think Piper said that because she was worried about me but I shook it off.

"I think I'm gonna get some air," I told and walked out the back door. While I was glad that I had a job it was not fun being stuck in a club full of loud noises and people. My heightened senses couldn't take it for long periods of time. I took a deep breath to clam myself down. I really wanted Chris to be there, I just liked the feeling of his arms around me which I sorely missed at the moment.

Before I could feel nostalgic I felt vampires approaching. I broke a piece off a wooded crate to use as a makeshift stake just as the five vampires attacked. Sometime during the flurry of punches and kicks I saw a demon I recognized, dressed in a black shirt and trousers, from the corner of my eye before I focused my attentions back on the fight. I had staked two of the bloodsuckers but the last one had dusted with the stake still in him, so I was stuck with hand to hand with no weapons. One of the vampires disappeared all of a sudden but I couldn't see what happened. I felt something hit me hard across the back of my head and darkness consumed me.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

When I woke I was in some sort of cave. I would have said it was the underworld but it was different. It was like a mini woodland oasis. I was leaning against the trunk of a wide willow tree. The branches and leaves encompassed dry ground but I could see moss and grass peeking out from its perimeter. A small fire was near me but a safe enough distance from the leaves themselves, and the bark. Large worn down stones, that looked safe enough to sit on were scattered around the place and from the tree's veil I could see that moss was everywhere except under the willow. On the wall, scattered amongst mostly unkempt grass on the floor, everywhere. Across the other side of the cave I could see a dark passage way. Considering there was no natural light it was quite easy to see. The only sources of light were crackling fires on torches placed strategically around the wall and a small fire near where I was which helped give the cavern a humid air and cast shadows on everything. You could smell the slow burning of the wood but underneath that was the freshness you can only get in nature untouched by man. Against part of the wall, partially encompassed by the tree, there was a pool of crystal water that reflected the flames, making moving patterns of light everywhere. It was so clear that you could just see in the limited light the polished stones on the bed of it. More of the liquid glass trickled from a small hole in the wall right into the pool giving the slight sound of rushing water.

"She finally awakes," a deep voice called from the shadows. There was slight amusement in the tone but other than that it sounded neutral. The Kelpie, Troilus, stepped into the soft glow of the flames. He looked the same as he did last time with his wet hair and rugged looks, only this time he was wearing a royal blue shirt with the leather trousers. From what I remembered from the last time I saw him, he was stronger than me which was not exactly comforting. I jumped up ready to fight anyway and he stepped in front of me. I tried to punch him but he stepped around me, not even bothering to fight back, much like the first time I saw him. I swirled back around and tried again but he blocked it. This was not good. Every time I attacked him he managed to effortlessly dodge or block it till he was almost backed to the tree trunk. I thought I might have the advantage if he hit it but all of a sudden he switched our positions and my back was against bark. He placed his hands either side of my head and stared down at me so I was trapped. I couldn't help but have to look up. Looking into his eyes I realized that I wasn't scared of him. I mean I was freaked out by how I suddenly wake up with him there but I didn't fear him.

"What do you want?" I asked softly.

"Just to talk," was his answer. I narrowed my eyes at that and how I got there. I pushed myself out from his arms.

"And you needed vampires to attack me and knock me out to do that?" I retorted as I felt anger start to coarse through me.

"I did not make them do that. The vampires were already fighting you when I arrived. I killed the remaining ones and brought you back here when I saw you were unconscious." He told me in a neutral tone which was similar to that of Sophonisba.

"Oh, well then, erm well... why did you want to talk me?" I queried feeling a bit embarrassed that I jumped to conclusions even if they were valid.

"Because we share a connection," he said. I gave him a blank stare. He must of seen it because he explained- "Kelpie's form connections, not necessarily mates, just a connection that allows us to make allies, since there are so few of us."

"And you've formed this... connection with me," I checked slowly, trying to figure it out. Something popped into my head. "How can you tell?"

"Their eyes glue blue like yours did when I saw. I take it you saw mine glow?" the kelpie asked though it was clear he already knew the answer. I stored the information he had told me to my internal database of magical creatures. I thought back on when I first saw him. His eyes did d glow electric blue but wouldn't I have noticed if mine did as well? I nodded slowly to his question. My curiosity for knowing everything popped up.

"So what powers do you have?" I was thinking of getting a large book and put everything I had learnt about the magical world in it, maybe I could get Paige to do the pictures for it. Troilus laughed.

"A curios little one, aren't you?" he commented. I humped at the little one remark making him laugh more. I couldn't help but crack a smile. "I can change into a horse and I have minor control over water." He demonstrated by making a small bubble of water twirl around me. He indicated for me to sit down which we both did. "I can also appear where ever there is a pool of water." That didn't make sense to me. When I first saw him and when the vampires attacked I didn't remember seeing any water.

"So how do you keep appearing? I don't think there was any water when I saw you." I questioned. He pulled out a vial of purple liquid.

"This is a potion that allows for teleportation. It adapts it's self to the user." He clarified. I was going to ask more about how it adapts when I remembered the stories I had heard about kelpies in stories.

"What do you eat?" I felt like I was interrogating him with the amount of questions I was asking him but I loved finding things out. He looked a bit hesitant to say but answered anyway-

"Raw meat." I think I had an idea on how he got rid of the vampires earlier with that. I was almost positive he was wearing a black shirt when I saw him earlier but now it was blue. I tried to get that thought out of my mind.

"How long have I been here?" I wondered aloud. I didn't even realize I said it till he told me I had been unconscious a few hours. That was not good. The girls were probably worrying their heads off.

"Can you take me back? My friends are probably frantic." I joked. We stood up and took my hand then through the potion in front of us. It looked like a cyclone of water spinning around us and I had to close my eyes at the force. When I reopened them we were standing in my apartment. I watched as he studied the place feeling a bit embarrassed at it.

"You deserve better than this," he said. I let out a small laugh and told him to go before the sisters came. Just as he left the girls arrived with Chris. Chris, as well as the girls, looked worried and I felt guilty for being the course of it.

"Where the hell have you been? We had to scry just to find you!" Chris and Piper exclaimed together. At least that showed where Chris got most of his personality. They looked at each other shocked for a moment before they turned glare at me. I decided to tell them the truth.

"I got knocked out in a vampire attack," I told them. Chris stood straighter and looked me for injuries. "A friend found me," I reassured, "and looked after me till I came to then they brought me back here. I was safe I promise." Ok so didn't tell them everything but I would, eventually.

"You're not in this dump," Piper criticized looking around the place; I was back to being embarrassed.

"It's all I can really afford that won't ask for ID or why I'm living alone," I explained. I saw Piper think about something for a bit then say-

"Then you're moving into the manor." I tried to protest but Piper was insistent. Chris and the girls ended up helping pack what little I had. Chris left before them after a seriously embarrassing moment when he accidently opened a draw he really shouldn't have. The sisters and I laughed as he blushed and promptly left, though I was blushing with him.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ...

It was the next morning and I was officially moved in. It didn't exactly take long to move my stuff thanks to me having a lack of it and having a whitelighter move it all. I was in Phoebe's old room and was writing down the information I had learnt so far about kelpies and other magically inclined creatures on some paper in neat when I heard Chris calling for Piper. Deciding to investigate I put the paper down and walked downstairs to see what was up. I could hear them talking from the hall.

"What already?" Piper shouted at him. She was getting annoyed with his constant demon killings.

"There's a demon to vanquish that needs the power of three," he told her. He saw me by the stairs. "Hey." At least he wasn't ignoring me. Piper turned and gave me a huge smile.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" she greeted.

"Hey, Chris and Good, thanks, Piper. And thank you again for letting me stay," I replied gratefully.

"Think nothing of it. Can you look after Wyatt while I..?" she asked fluffing her hands meaning, I think, vanquishing. Chris gave me a small smile which I returned before ha and Piper orbed out. Since I wanted to stay in Piper's good books and I wanted to make a thank you gesture I cleaned up a bit

There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. As soon as I opened the door a dark figure came running in, holding a smoking blanket on top of them. I sensed a vampire but I couldn't understand how he managed to get in without an invite. It was clear the vampire had the blanket to get around in the sun. I was about to attack when I heard a familiar British voice.

"Oh bloody hell," he cursed along with another string of unsavoury words.

"Spike!"


	20. Witchstock

_"Spike!"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The annoying British vampire spun around.

"Slayer!" he shouted seeming just as confused as was. "What the hell you doing in Penny's place?" he exclaimed.

"Who's Penny?" I questioned. Instead of an answer he ran at me and attacked. I barely had time to move out the way before a he tried to punch me. I retaliated by punching him back which landed squarely on his nose. He recovered quickly and came at me again.

"How'd it go with peaches pet?" he taunted. I had a feeling he already knew so I didn't answer. Instead I retorted-

"How's Dru?" I could see the anger pour into him at the comment. He roared and began to hit me with a flurry a blows. I gave as good as I got and returned every punch and kick that landed on me. White orbs filled the room and Piper, Phoebe and Chris appeared. Piper, seeing the situation I was in, lifted her hands. One second I was dodging one of Spike's punches and the next Spike stood like marble. I looked at Chris and the two thirds of the Charmed Ones. They were covered in some sort of lime green goo.

"Did you freeze me?" I asked the eldest sister trying not to laugh at their appearance. I gave up and giggles burst through my lips. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Yes I did and this is the remains of the demon." She said tersely though I could see the amusement in her eyes. "So what's going on here?" she indicated to Spike.

"Oh, that's Spike. He's a vampire. He's looking for someone named Penny." I explained.

"Spike! As in the Scourge of Europe and the slayer of slayers?" Chris yelled. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" he grabbed my shoulders and scanned me for injuries. Even though the worry was a bit annoying, it kind of felt nice him talking to me and holding me. I told him I was fine but he just held on to me, not like I was complaining.

"He's looking for Penney?" Phoebe queried. I nodded and asked if they knew her. "Yeah she's our grandmother."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Cussing and cursing Spike got tied to a chair in the living room. We decided against killing him because we had to find out how he managed to get in without an invite and how he knew the sister's grams. So far he wasn't being co-operative. Chris, once he realized that I wasn't hurt left to get changed, luckily for him he didn't get any of the goo on me. Piper and Phoebe were in the kitchen getting changed and putting their ruined clothes in the laundry.

"Untie me now," the vampire said with more swearing. I just ignored him and tightened the ropes, making him hiss. From the kitchen I heard Paige finally orb in and Chris orb in upstairs where I felt Leo and Wyatt were. I did wonder where Paige was. She used to be the first to arrive at a demon vanquish but I didn't see her when the other two arrived. Then again she hadn't been to the last two because she placed a no magic rule at Richard's.

"Hey Paige," I shouted out and she greeted me back from within the kitchen.

"Didn't think you'd be into bondage scene luv. Guess it really is the ones you least expect." Spike leered up at me.

"You're a pig, Spike," I responded disgustedly.

"Well, he lost his fiancé, you know, I don't blame him. It's huge." I heard Phoebe say. I winced and saw Spike look at me curiously. Phoebe, probably remembering I could hear the yelled out- "Sorry Buffy."

"It's ok," I shouted back. I turned back to Spike. "You gonna tell me how you got in now?"

"None of your business," he replied. I rolled my eyes and decided to leave him a bit to see if that would make him more responsive. Seeing me leave the room Spike called out for me to untie him again and that I couldn't just leave him there but I just continued out. I went up to Wyatt's new room, aka Paige's ex room, to see what the boys were up to. When I got in Leo was holding Wyatt sitting down and he was talking to Chris which was surprising.

"Hey. Do you think you could tell me what's so awful in the future?" Leo asked when he saw me. I rolled my eyes.

"Nope," I replied popping the p. "It's a secret." Paige and Phoebe walked in; I'm assuming looking for clothes, which I was thankful for. I really didn't want Leo questioning me on the future. They were a bit shocked to see Wyatt's stuff in the place of Paige's but they didn't dwell on it too long thanks to the joy of seeing their nephew. Chris complained at Paige a bit. He for once had every reason to. Paige hadn't been to the last five vanquishes which meant Chris had to go and get Phoebe in Hong Kong.

"We're not chummy, it's just he's gone through a lot protecting Wyatt and I figured instead of doubting him I should help him a little." Leo responded to Phoebe asking when he and Chris became so chummy since Leo agreed with the youngest whitelighter. And you couldn't have realised that earlier, I thought. I thought I felt something tugging on my senses but I couldn't tell if it was the witches, elder and vampire in the house or something else. Piper walked in smiling.

"So what do you think? Do you like Wyatt's new room?" she asked. The other two said they did but they liked their own rooms as well. I felt a bit bad for taking Phoebe's room, even if she had moved out by then. The sisters ended up going to the attic to find Phoebe some clothes.

"So did you find anything out with the vampire?" Chris asked. I could hear a faint sound of disdain in his voice which confused me.

"Wait a vampire?" Leo questioned. I guess no one told him about it.

"Yeah, a vampire managed to get in the house without an invite. Don't worry he's tied to a chair," I explained. "And no. Other than lots of swearing he hasn't said a thing. I just left him to stew for a while. See it that'll make him talk." I said to Chris.

"Are you sure it's not a magical vampire?" Leo checked. It took me a second to work out what he was talking about but then I remembered that there was two different types of vampires; the physical and magical.

"No, he's a vampire I've dealt with in the past," I answered. Piper called out for the two whitelighters. Leo put Wyatt in his play pen and we went upstairs to the attic.

... ... .. .. .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"What do you mean you lost Paige?" Chris exclaimed. The eldest Piper had called Leo and Chris because Paige had disappeared.

"Well, it was really weird. I mean, one second she was here and the next second... poof," Phoebe elaborated. She kind of looked amused as she said though I knew she wasn't. I'd come to realize that the sister, though Phoebe more so, used humour to help them deal with things. I think it's what the scoobies and I used back in Sunnydale as well.

"It kind of happened after she put on a pair of Grams' boots," Piper added.

"Grams used to cast a spell on her clothes when she was younger." Leo said. We all looked at him in shock. How did Leo know what she used to do?

"Wait, you knew Grams when she was young?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, we crossed paths once or twice when I was a young whitelighter."

"Eww" Piper commented with a disgusted look, which Chris and I mirrored

"Well, I barely remember it." Leo tried to excuse. I could see a bit of embarrassment in his face which made me want to laugh but I held it in.

"Huh," Piper looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Eww," Phoebe repeated.

"Huh-huh," Piper commented. Chris brought us back to topic and suggested that they summon the ghost of the sisters' grandmother, his great grandmother.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Phoebe was lit some candles in a circle, ready for the summoning.

"You know, if I hadn't taken over Paige's room, this never would have happened. This is all my fault." Piper complained putting her head in her hands in despair.

"What's done is done." Leo and Chris soothed as one. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't hold in the snickers. That proves they're related at least, I thought.

"Okay, you two really need to get a room," Phoebe joked. Piper agreed dejectedly. Phoebe started the spell-

"Hear these words; hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide." A swirl of white lights in the circle and an old woman appeared who glowed slightly. She walked out of the circle and the glow disappeared.

"Well, it's about time you called to say hello," the woman who I guessed was the girls' grams, said. I turned to Chris to see his thoughts on seeing his grandmother and then jumped up when I saw what was happening. The green goo was covering his foot and slowly travelling up his leg.

"Chris," I cried out in concern.

"Orb out," Leo told him.

"No, magic makes it grow. Summoning her spirit already gave it power," Chris informed. The green stuff was up to his waist.

"Oh, you must be Chris, the new Whitelighter." Grams said. Ten she went next to Leo and added to the elder in a lower voice- "You know he doesn't look very qualified for the Job."

"He's perfectly qualified for the job," I responded immediately in indignation for Chris, glaring at her.

"And you are?" she asked. I was about to answer when Piper cut in-

"Chris, just let me blast it," Chris just franticly shook his head.

"She's right. Orb." Phoebe urged him.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes, listen to them. We'll find a way to vanquish the foul thing later." The old woman insisted. Just as the slime was covering his head Chris orbed out. Leo shouted out now and Piper blew up the stuff. Chris orbed back in just as the goo disappeared into the floorboards. I rushed over to Chris' side to check if he was ok.

"Who are you?" Grams asked, her voice a slight superior tone to it which made me angry.

"That's Buffy, Chris' other charge." Leo supplied for me.

"So you're a witch. What's your power then?" She questioned.

"I'm not a witch. I'm the Slayer." I replied. She was really starting to annoy me.

"A Slayer? Well I suppose it's better than nothing." She dismissed. I was about to responded but Chris quietly said my name in a silent warning. I reluctantly kept my mouth shut and followed as they went downstairs with Chris. I was mumbling about mean ghost witches that had Chris snickering.

"Oh dear, William!" shouted said dead witch. Chris and I looked at each other than ran to the living room to see Grams untying Spike, who I had completely forgotten about, and her remaining granddaughters watching confused.

"Penny. It's good to see ya luv," Spike said, once he was free of the ropes, and gave her a hug.

"You know each other?" the two sisters and I asked in shock. We looked at each other for a second in amusement then turned back to Grams and the Slayer of slayers.

"Yeah we go way back, pet," Spike answered. He certainly seemed pretty friendly with her. There was a wide smirk on his face and his cobalt eyes lit up with mischief. "Leo, mate how you been?" he added when he say the elder behind us.

"Spike, is that you? Long time no see," Leo greeted going up to the vampire. I don't think I was the only one who was beyond confused now.

"Met Penny here in 'er youngin' days. Forced me to make a deal to not kill anyone or she'd spell me," Spike said with a smile. "Who's the boy?" he nodded his head towards Chris. "His blood smells like..." my eyes widened when I realized what he was about to say.

"Spike," I quickly interrupted "can we talk. I think we need to update our truce." Chris shot me a grateful look. I quickly dragged Spike to the kitchen with Chris following. I heard Leo say he was going to check on Wyatt.

"What the hell Slayer?" the vamp protested pulling his arm out of my grip.

"Look, you can't tell them that Chris is their family," I explained. I saw the confusion litter his face.

"How don't they know?" he queried.

"Because I'm from the future. I haven't even been conceived yet. They think I'm just a half whitelighter who's trying to protect their son." Chris answered this time. Spike's head tilted to the side slightly.

"And you'd change the future if they actually knew," he continued for the half witch which shocked me at his perceptiveness. He turned to me and smirked. "Now what was that about updating the truce?"

"Yeah. You don't tell anyone and I won't kill you." I pulled out a stake that I had. Spike held his hands up and backed off.

"I got a better idea, pet. I have free reign of Sunnydale..." I was about to protest and emphasised his next word to stop it. ".. But I promise not to kill anyone. In return for not telling anyone about the kid," it was a reasonable deal even if I didn't want to admit it. Besides I didn't really want to get more on Grams' bad side since she was my sort of boyfriend's great grandmother, though she didn't know that.

"I'm not a kid," Chris exclaimed. We both ignored him.

"It's a deal," I said.

... ... ... ... ... . ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

We all walked out from the kitchen at the same time as Leo walked in the living room.

"How many times have I told you? Men are utensils. You use them, wash them, and throw them in a drawer until you need them again," I heard, with my prenatural hearing, from Grams. I held in my laughter and could see Spike doing the same. The Vampire stiffened for a second.

"Do you 'ere something pet?" Spike asked just as we were coming into the living room where the other girls were. Leo must have heard since he told everyone to be quiet. We were all silent and Chris walked to the wall. I could hear something strange. It sounded almost like movement but not the thuds or creaks you get from something solid; it was a continuous sound that was hard to explain.

"I can hear it. I think it's in the walls," Chris said with his ear pressed to the wall which I didn't think was the smartest thing to do. I was proved right by a crack appearing in the wall.

"Yep looks like mate. Anyone going to tell me what it is?" Spike questioned. I quickly told him that it was green goo that fed of magical energy.

"Okay, we're gonna need Paige. It took the power of three to vanquish this thing in the future," Chris told us which confused me a bit. Chris said that Paige wasn't in the future because she was turned into stone when the titans came. I'd have to ask him about that later. Piper complained at him not telling her that earlier but Chris reminded her how hard it was to even get two of them let alone three.

"Leo, you take point. Chris here is much too green to guide my girls," criticized the old woman. Chris and I both protested but she told us to e quiet and asked which boots Paige put on, completely ignoring us two.

"Red go-go boots," Piper replied from her seat net to Phoebe on the sofa. The annoying old lady looked worried for a moment.

"We've got a problem. Those boots took Paige back to the summer of love, which was one of the most crucial times of my life," she said. Phoebe asked what she meant by that to which she replied-"Your grandfather, Allen, rest his soul, was a sweet man, but he lead me straight down the hippy-dippy trail." Even if I didn't really like her I felt some empathy for her. She clearly loved this Allen.

"You were a flower child?" Phoebe asked struggling not to laugh.

"Yeah, well, don't rub it in. What's important is that Allen was killed by my best friend. I didn't know it then, but she was evil. And I walked in right after it happened," Grams said. Piper questioned what she did.

"Well, let's just say that my peacenik days ended fast, along with that bitch Robyn. If she hadn't killed Allen..." the eldest witch informed though Leo finished for her-

"You'd still be a flower child." Even I found it funny thinking of her as a flower child but I could see the consequences of her staying one. There wouldn't have been the Charmed Ones if she hadn't turned to the harder woman she was now, which she told everyone. It looked like the sisters were all going back to the Summer of Love.

... ... .. ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A while later Leo, Chris, Wyatt, Spike, Grams and I were in Wyatt's room. We had watched as the girls had disappeared as they put on some of Grams' old stuff then went to Paige's ex room to look after the baby and come up with a plan.

"So those were your gran kids Pen?" Spike checked.

"Yes William. Now the way I see it, we're all targets for the slime. We need a plan to control it until the girls get back," Grams replied.

"Actually I don't think Spike and me are targets," I intervened then turned to Spike. "Unless you have some magical ability I don't know about."

"Nope. Don't see how that's going to help though." Spike agreed. "Got any suggestions pet?" I shook my head in a negative I just wanted to point that out. It's not like we could attack it, it was goo.

"We could orb it to an ice drift," Leo suggested

"Idiot," I exclaimed at the same time as Spike and as Chris said-

"Nah, that's bad."

"It's not bad, it's awful. You can't orb that thing, it feeds on magic," Grams reprimanded the elder.

"So what's your great idea?" Chris sort of defended his dad when he said this.

"Are you giving me lip?" Grams interrogated. Chris answered no just as Wyatt orbed his bottle and the slime demon shooted out of the wall at him but Leo picked him up before the goo could get him. It hit the lamp which let off electrical sparks and it backed off. We all ran out and down the stairs with pieces of the ceiling falling down on us. All of a sudden it stopped while we were in the hall.

"Get Wyatt out of the house. If it tries to follow I'll fire off an orb or two to distract it." Chris took charge in a whisper. To Grams he said- "You okay with that?"

"Yeah, it's just what I had in mind." She replied. Bet you did.

"Buffy you go with Leo and Spike you come with Grams and me." Chris ordered. Not on his life, I thought. Leo was already walking towards the door slowly.

"Swap it around and I'm fine," I told him forcefully but just as quietly as him.

"Jenny..." he started, accidently letting my real name slip but I didn't really notice I just glared at him and he relented. Spike followed Leo and the rest of us went towards the kitchen.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Leo ended up joining us in the kitchen because the goo was blocking all the doors. The elder turned to Penny to see what she thought they should try next. We all were shocked at what we saw. Standing there Penny was suddenly wearing tie tied sixties clothes.

"I think love conquers all. I think that we should take the demon into our arms and make it feel safe," she suggested. Oh no, that was not good. The guys and I all looked at each other.

"Do you mind holding him for a second? I need to talk to these guys," Chris asked indicating to Wyatt. She agreed but she called the poor baby moonbeam which Leo corrected. We walked a bit away from her.

"I think someone changed the past." I voiced what I hopped everyone figured out.

"Clearly. Think the girls can fix the timeline and get back here?" Leo questioned.

"I don't know. But this thing is trying to back us into a corner. Take Wyatt and Joan Baez here into the conservatory with..." Chris looked at me before he finished his answer. He must have seen my determination to help since he sighed and continued-"... Spike and me and Buffy will get what we need to fight it off." They walked out leaving Chris and I alone.

"Electricity?" I said simply.

"Yep," he replied just as simply. He grabbed the blender and I grabbed the microwave and we went into the dining room.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ...

We were all in the dining room and there was a pile of as many electrical appliances as we could find. Spike had been quiet for a while now and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Just as Leo plugged in one more appliances all the lights went out. Chris swore and Grams chided them for trying to use violence on the demon.

"Where's the fuse box?" Chris asked

"It's in the basement. Find a flashlight in the laundry room." Leo answered.

"Why's Chris going?" I queried. I was going anyway I was just curious on why the one who could actually die was going to where the goo.

"He's the only one who hasn't died yet other than Wyatt." Leo smirked out. He was right and I did find it funny but I held it in.

"True some of us have died more than once and he hasn't at all," I agreed to his logic.

"Who's died more than once pet?" Spike asked from the side of me. I looked to him.

"Me," I said. He and Leo looked confused so I explained. "Once when the Master drowned me and the first time was before I was called. I was shot. I might have even died in this crash I was in but I'm not sure." Leo looked at Chris who was just standing there.

"You don't seem too concerned that your girlfriend has died more than once," he said.

"She's already told me," Chris shrugged in response.

"So you've died three times and you're only seventeen, Luv?" Spike said. I could see a slight look of empathy in his eyes which I didn't really expect from the vampire.

"Yep," I replied popping my p. Me and Chris looked at each other. Piper told me she accidently mentioned how old I actually was to Chris so we both knew I hadn't died possibly three timed in seventeen years. I died that many times in four years.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . ... ... ... ... ... ...

Chris and I ended up trying to go to get to the fuse box but the goo was there feeding off the nexus. Chris had called Leo who looked just as worried about what he saw. Grams being the idiot that she was went to talk to the demon and got sucked in by it. The goo tried getting through the door but Spike shut it and he and I held it closed. Leo helped us and Chris used two bits of wire to repel it whenever it tried to get through the door. It felt like hours but we were still keeping it closed.

All of a sudden the sister finally appeared.

"Stand back people," Piper ordered.

"Drawing on the power of three, destroy this evil entity," Paige chanted. We, as the door, all moved back from the offending object and green light shone from round the edge of it. Ding Dong the Demon's dead.

"Where's Wyatt?" the concerned mother asked. Spike told her that he was in the living room in his Cockney accent.

"And Grams?" said the middle sister. We looked at each other not wanting to tell them. Leo acted as the bravest one of us and told that she didn't make it. Just then the basement door opened with smoke pillowing out of it. I could hear coughing and a familiar figure stepped out.

"Nonsense. You can't damage an old war horse like me. I'm already dead," Grams joked, coughing. We all laughed at that and Phoebe ran up to hug her grandmother. Wyatt started crying and Piper went to him.

"You wanna get to of here?" I suggested to Chris. He nodded and took my hand. We orbed to the top of Golden Gate Bridge.

"How'd the power of three kill the demon when there Paige was in stone?" I enquired. He looked a bit upset for a second.

"The Power of three was me, Wyatt and my cousin Prue. She was Phoebe's daughter. She died a year after my mom," he told me. I could see the sadness creep onto his face. I wrapped my arms round his waist and laid my head on his shoulder. He put his arms around me with his head resting on mine and we just stood there in each other's arms. On top of the bridge. Chris lifted is head but didn't let go.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked. I pulled back a bit to look up at him.

"That depends," I said with mischief in my eyes.

"On what?"

"On if you kiss me," he brought his head down and his lips touched mine.


	21. Prince Charmed

It was a week after the whole green goo fiasco. Spike had actually stayed and Penny had forced Piper to let him stay in the basement. I think she would have forced him into my room if it wasn't for the issue of sunlight. Chris and I were back together and we were happy, though Spike was annoying. He kept reminding me about Angel but he wasn't going to put me down I decided, that and it didn't bother me as much as it used to.

I was doing a stock list and accounts for the club in the dining room when I heard the two younger sisters walk in with two people.

"With what you guys do, I'm surprised it doesn't flair up all the time," a woman I didn't know said as they walked in, in response to Paige complaining about her neck hurting.

"It's not the demons; it's this birthday stuff, especially Piper's. I always screw up the surprise. Oh hi Buffy," Paige greeted when she saw me. They dropped all the stuff they were carrying on the table. Phoebe introduced me to the couple. The woman was Shelia and the guy who walked in behind her was her husband Darryl, the cop who I had heard mentioned a few times in the house.

"I'll take these to the kitchen," he told us taking a few bags into the kitchen. I assumed they were things for Piper's surprise dinner tomorrow. I was lucky I'd already sort of got her a present. I bought a really pretty velvet covered book and wrote down as many recipes as I could from my travels, well ones that could done on Earth anyway.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Work unfortunately," I answered. It wasn't really that bad, it gave me something to do at least. I could have done the work quicker, thanks to my Time Lady brain and all, but i needed something to fill the time. Chris had gone earlier to talk to Sophanisba about something, leaving me alone to do nothing. It was weird very now and then i would see the half whitelighter glare at Spike but yet Chris still seemed to trust the vampire... Well trust what he said and to be around the sister and his brother anyway from what I'd seen

"Oh, where do you work?" Sheila queried, helping the sisters put stuff away.

"Piper gave me a job at P3 doing accounts and stuff." I replied.

"I have no idea what I'm gonna get her and obviously time is running out," Paige complained.

"Paige, I told you, you can come in on my dinner with me. I don't mind," Phoebe told her but the younger sister said how she wants to do her own thing. Shelia told them that the perfect gift would be a nice normal dinner with friends and family.

"No, the perfect gift actually doesn't exist anymore," Phoebe informed her.

"Do tell," Paige said in curiosity. Daryl came in to help put more things away. I just sat there watching them as I did the list and accounts.

"The charm bracelet that mom gave Piper, and Piper loved it but them Prue lost it," the middle sister explained.

"Why don't we just cast a..." Paige started but Phoebe interrupted-

"A lost and found spell? I tried it, it didn't work." They all continued to talk for a bit, mainly about if the sisters boyfriends would be joining in, which they weren't. Footsteps sounded out from upstairs and the couple rushed out the house.

"It was nice meeting you," Shelia said to me just before she left.

"You too," I called out. Paige orbed out just as Piper came in.

"Hey Buffy, you nearly done there?" she questioned.

"I'll be done in a few minutes," I smiled at her in greeting. Figuring I might not get a chance to tomorrow, because there was no doubt Chris would want to do some demon vanquishing since the girls weren't, I pulled out her present from next to me. "Here's your present in case I don't get to tomorrow. You know Chris; I'll probably won't get a minute to myself."

"Oh Buffy you didn't have to get me anything. Thank you," she thanked. I just shrugged, not really used to it. She and Phoebe walked into the kitchen and I put some earphones in to the laptop so I didn't have to listen to them argue about having a surprise party. Just as I finished up I felt something familiar teleport into the room and two arms wrap around me. I took the earphones out and looked up at Chris and gave him a kiss as a greeting.

"Hey," he said. "What you up to?"

"Just finishing up work for the club. What you getting Piper for her birthday?" I asked.

"Erm, I may have forgotten about that," he answered putting a hand through his hair, embarrassed at forgetting his own mother's birthday. "Any ideas?" I shrugged and thought about it.

"What about a magical alarm," I suggested thinking it might be interesting to combine a bit a magic and technology.

"Paige tried that once and Wyatt ended up setting it off whenever he wanted attention," Chris said but with slight jealously coming out through his voice. His parents really didn't spend enough time with him because of his older brother. I thought back to the present. Just then Spike walked in, probably from the basement.

"What ya doing?" he questioned when he saw us there.

"Coming up with ideas for Piper's birthday present," I replied. I turned to Chris coming up with an idea. "What about a mechanism that realises a stunning potion in the presence of a demon. You just need to make a stunning potion and a spell that senses demons and I could do the technology part. It'll be good for Wyatt's room."

"Actually that's not a bad idea," Chris complimented. Spike burst out in laughter.

"You're not that smart pet," he laughed out. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance.

"Just watch. It might take a bit longer than tomorrow so it might end up being a belated birthday present. Is that ok?" I asked Chris.

"Sure, just tell me what you need." He answered. I quickly came up with a list of equipment and materials and told him to set it up in the basement.

"Hey! I stay there it's not some bloody junk shop," Spike exclaimed.

"I thought you were gonna watch," I smirked out. Chris orbed out and Spike and I moved to the basement. Not much had changed in there but there was not a cot set up for Spike and there was some of the vampire's stuff around the place. Chris came back not long after that with the stuff. Piper called for Chris just as I finished setting everything up so he orbed upstairs and I got to work. Spike pulled up a chair and watched me work.

"How'd you know this stuff luv?" Spike queried as he looked at the wires I was putting together. What I was doing was actually quite simple to do. The tricky bit was to make it set off when in a demon presence. The only reason it wasn't going to be ready for tomorrow was because I wanted to test it once it was done since I had never tried to mix magic and technology before.

"I'm just really good with technology," I told him. Like hell was I going to tell my enemy what I was and everything that I knew. Chris orbed back in but before I had the chance to ask him what Piper wanted he used his magic to throw a vase across the other side of the room, smashing it to pieces.

"Chris!" I shouted, jumping up.

"Woo kid, what the hell was tha' for?" Spike said, getting up as well.

"Wyatt! He's just as damn selfish now as he is in the future!" Chris yelled. I went up to him slowly.

"Chris what happened?" I asked calmly.

"Piper's giving up on love so she can concentrate on Wyatt," he informed as breathing hard. I could feel his anger which was affecting me, but I could also feel his fear, jealously, worry and so many other emotions. If Piper gave up on love how was Chris even going to be conceived, especially now that she and Leo weren't actually together? Even if it wasn't about Chris not being conceived I couldn't believe it. How could she give up on love?

"She can't do that!" Spike exclaimed just as outraged. I would have been surprised if it had been any other vampire but I knew Spike. Everything he had done when we were in Sunnydale had been for love, his love for Drusilla. "We've got to do something."

"I hate to agree with Spike but well... I agree with Spike here," I added.

"Thanks, Slayer," Spike said sarcastically. I smirked at him and looked back to Chris.

"Should we call Soph? She might know something." I queried.

"It's worth a try. Sophanisba!" he called out and within seconds she shimmered in next to me,

"You called." She said. Even if I couldn't see her eyes I could tell this wasn't the Guarder, mainly from the smirk she was wearing but also from the clothes. She was wearing black jeans, a blood red shirt, black heels and a black fedora style hat. Definitely not like the Guarder's long black dresses and cloaks.

"Who's the chit?" Spike asked. Soph turned to the vampire.

"Lets see. A vampire with platinum blonde hair, a duster and feels over 100 years old," the vessel commented studying the vamp. "You must be William the Bloody aka Spike."

"Yeah, mind telling me who you are pet?" Spike responded studying her like she did him.

"Sophanisba. Vessel to the Guarder." She answered.

"Never heard of ya," Spike told her. She tilted her head to the side and she let her face fall expressionless.

"Pity," was all she said before she turned to Chris and asked why he called her. Chris told her about Piper giving up on love so she could focus on Wyatt. Sophanisba didn't seem as outraged as Spike and I was which surprised me. When Chris finished explaining her eyes turned to that of the Guarder for a moment then she told us-

"There's no need to do anything. It seems her sisters are going to sort it out. Not exactly in a method I approve of but it should work." She didn't seem too happy which worried me at what Phoebe and Paige are going to do. "If that's all I'm going. Oh and I'm sorry for what will happen tomorrow." She told us then shimmered out, leaving us to wonder what will happen.

... ... .. ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ...

Next morning I spent nearly an hour going through the Book of Shadows, making notes on all the magical creatures in there in a notebook. Piper had said I could look in the Book whenever I wanted when I first moved in. One of the things I actually liked about being a Time Lady was that I didn't need much sleep. I usually only needed about an hour a night then spent the rest of the time in a deep meditative state to help centre myself and to help learn to concentrate.

Figuring I spent enough time in the attic I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Paige was in there putting a crystal on the windowsill.

"Morning," she greeted and I could hear Phoebe in the living room. I nodded back in return.

"Where's Piper?" I asked getting some coffee.

"She's out having a wonderful relaxing day while I," she told me holding up one of the crystals from a box in her hand, almost envious of her older sister but she looked very happy. "I get to set out crystals for our demon alarm system." I followed her into the living room where Phoebe was on the phone.

"Fly to New York right now, Jason? Oh you're so cute; I would love to but..." Phoebe said to her boyfriend.

"But she's busy setting a demonic system," Paige interrupted next to the middle sister then went back to putting out crystals. Phoebe laughed then quickly made up an excuse and hung up the phone as we went into the conservatory.

"Cute, very cute," she told Paige then to me- "hey Buffy."

"Morning," I greeted in return. I listened as they talked about their respective boyfriends. Phoebe was going on about Jason not knowing about her being a witch and Paige said how nice it was being able to practice magic freely at the manor.

"I guess we all have guy problem, right?" Paige said putting down another crystal then went into the next room with us following.

"Speak for yourself," I replied thinking of Chris.

"That's right. How are you two?" the advice columnist questioned.

"We're fantastic," I gushed. "Other than him not being able to tell everything to do with the future but I'm more or less fine with that."

"Yeah that must be annoying," Paige sympathized. Speak of the devil, I thought as Leo and Chris orbed in.

"Where's Piper?" the Elder asked immediately. Phoebe told him she was out a bit nervously which piqued my interest.

"We know who attacked Wyatt and we think they're gonna attack again," Chris burst out and I could feel his worry for his brother. Paige asked who

"A demonic cult called the Order. They used to be the most powerful force until their leader was vanquished," Leo lectured and Chris hinted on it being Wyatt. Leo carried on by telling us that Wyatt was young enough to be turned evil, if only he knew I thought and Chris and I shared a look. Leo checked where his son and Piper were just as we heard the front door open and Piper call out. We all followed her voice to where Piper had just come in and was wearing a gigantic balloon hat. I stood next to Chris who put his arm around me and I leaned against him. The eldest Haliwell told us all about what she and Wyatt did. It sounded like they had fun though I couldn't help but notice Wyatt wasn't there.

"Piper?" Chris questioned. Piper made a noise to show she heard him. "Where's Wyatt?"

"Oh, he's coming," Piper replied. We turned to the front door and a man bringing in a face painted Wyatt in his stroller and singing 'If you're happy and you know it'. He said hello to us all.

"Wow," I complimented as I stared at him. He redefined the words hot Latin type. In the words of Cordelia Chase 'hello salty goodness' would probably be appropriate to describe him. I couldn't help but ogle him. Out of nowhere I felt a sudden burst of jealousy that I couldn't explain. I looked up at Chris and saw him glaring at the man. It was the first time I consciously noticed that I could feel what he felt though thinking back I could remember some other instances. I went on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips for reassurance. He turned to me and we smiled at each other.

"I felt what you were feeling," I whispered to him. His eyes widened in shock and he was about to question more we heard Leo ask who the man was.

"We'll talk about it later," he told me quietly as Phoebe said he was just a date making Chris, Leo and I look at Piper in shock. Last I heard she was giving up on love.

"You know, you don't have a name yet, do you?" Piper said looking at the man.

"What does that mean...?" Chris started.

"He doesn't have a name yet?" I finished we looked at each other in shock for a second then turned back to the matter at hand. It seemed we were ignored as the man suggested David as a name. We listened as 'David' told Leo he didn't have to be threatened and watched as he and Piper went up stairs to give Wyatt a nap.

"And don't forget to turn off the demonic alarm system, you know, in case the baby mistakes him for a demon," Paige called out to them then seeing the looks that Leo, Chris and I were shooting at her. "Alright, fine, so I made him out of my own little brew." I could feel my eyes widen. I looked up at Chris as I felt some of his anger but he kept his face the same.

"You what?" Chris Shouted.

"Piper was gonna give up on love, on her birthday nonetheless," Phoebe tried to excuse.

"So you conjured a man?" Chris interrogated.

"No, not just a man, the perfect man. See, he's somebody who knows exactly what she wants and he's just gonna be here long enough to strain her out," Paige explained. I couldn't believe her. I mean I could see that he did seem perfect, especially for Piper, but to make a man? Even I know that was a bit extreme. Phoebe said something about it being only 24 hours.

"Yeah, not even twenty-four, really eight and then sadly he goes poof," Paige said sort of dejectedly. They ended up agreeing that they would talk about it after they deal with the Order.

"We'll be back in minute," I told the sisters and Leo and nudged Chris. We went into the kitchen.

"I can't believe them," Chris ranted. I figured I let him vent, it would be bad for him to hold everything in. "They know the consequences of magic and personal gain." Chris sat down. "That isn't what magic is for. If they keep using magic for every little thing it's going to corrupt them just like..." I didn't need to know what he was thinking to know he meant Wyatt. He told me how his parents used to think that Wyatt's power's corrupted him before they found out that something else had around about now in Wyatt's timeline. But he was right, power can corrupt if overused. I wrapt my arms around him from behind and just held him till I felt his emotions calm down. . He didn't cry, he just sat there rigidly staring at nothing. We stayed like that for a while.

"You felt my emotions," he said once he got himself together. It wasn't a question but I nodded anyway. I let go of him as he turned to face me. "Wonder if I can feel yours if I try." He tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Let's find out shall we," I replied knowing he needed the distraction. I guided him to the living room and made him sit crossed legged on the floor with me doing the same in front of him. "Breathe slowly and clear your mind. Don't think of anything but me." I commanded while loosely taking his hands.

"That's pretty easy," he told me with a slight laugh then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Going into a meditative mood seemed quite easy for him which reminded me that he studied Wiccan magic as well as the magic he was born with.

I closed my eyes and followed him in meditative state he was in and focused everything on him till we breathed as one. In and out, inhale and exhale, we filled our lungs then slowly released it. I could hear and feel his heart beat steadily and both mine matched his. I let my mind slowly filter everything it could about him that it could. His protectiveness and loyalty to his family and what was right, his need to hide all his true emotions behind a mask that veiled that he was just a boy that had lived through so much hurt and pain and fighting but still never gave up. His warrior spirit that rarely had a chance to show through and his feelings of being constrained and restricted and of having to dampen something that is such a strong part of him, were all brought to the front of my brain.

I was aware that I could feel something coursing through my body from where our hands were joined. It felt warm and almost like electricity flowing into me from him and into him from me. Slowly images trickled into my mind. Of Chris. Of him as a child, him watching Wyatt and Leo together, times when he was close to his brother, how he dealt with his mother's death and so much more. I could also feel his love. His love for me. The depth of his love made me gasp breaking both our concentrations and bringing us back from our state.

"Did you see my memories?" Chris asked after a moment's pause.

"You too?" I replied. That wasn't really what I planned, I didn't mean to see into his mind but I got so caught up I must of forgot. I was kind of curious on what he saw.

"Yeah, but on the plus side I did feel you're emotions," Chris smirked out. It looks like I wasn't the only one who felt love.

"Right back at ya," I responded with a smirk of my own. We stayed on the floor for a bit just staring at each other.

"We should probably go see how they're doing out there," I told Chris which he agreed with. It turned out that they hadn't really moved since we left, Leo, Phoebe and Paige were at the foot of the stairs and Piper and 'David' looked like they had just come down and the middle sister was telling the mother how Wyatt might be in danger. Well obviously, I thought. A crackle sounded out from the baby monitor in Piper's hand.

"Why is it doing that?" Chris queried. Piper and Leo ran up the stairs but not before Leo told David to stay where he was. Chris, and the other two sisters followed him, I was about to as well when Paige called out with me to stay with her conjured man. I stood awkwardly next to him.

"So Paige made you?" I said when it was clear he wasn't going to say anything.

"Yes to please Piper," He replied. I had to admit but Paige had great taste. He was really hot. We were standing close enough for his pheromones to start working. I felt Chris's jealousy again and took a step away from David just as Chris stormed back down.

"What happened?" I questioned before he could let some anger out on the man.

"A demon from the Order pretended to be Daryl and tried to get to Wyatt again," he informed me glaring at David. It was a good thing the two younger sisters came down forcing Chris and I to move to the living room while making David go to Piper. I sat on the arm of the seat Chris was on while the sisters sat on the sofa. Leo orbed in and reassured us that Daryl was ok. David and Piper walked down the stairs holding Wyatt.

"We might have a thought about that," she told us in conjuncture to Chris saying about stopping the Order from getting to his brother, not that he actually said brother though. "We've been talking and I think we need to give Chris's idea another chance."

"What idea?" I asked suspiciously.

"About binding Wyatt's powers," Piper enlightened. I glared at Chris but he just shrugged to say 'what' so I just rolled my eyes. I listened as they argued over the suggestion. Leo and the other two Charmed ones were completely against the idea. Chris looked like he was coming up with a plan when he remembered that Paige made David.

"Alright, why don't we all just take a deep breath, okay? Leo, why don't you orb Wyatt up there until we figure this thing out," Chris suggested when things started to heat up between the sisters. Leo surprisingly did as he was told without a word, well to Chris anywhere. Chris told me to stay with the girls to make sure they didn't kill each other while he made David go upstairs with him. Chris left me alone with the sisters to listen to them argue even as they moved it into the dining room and sat down. I just followed like a good little girl and leaned against the entrance of the room, not really feeling I had the right to give my opinion since I wasn't related to them. I could feel that Chris was planning something but figured he wouldn't do anything too stupid. David came just aw Paige made a noise of pain thanks to her neck. David immediately went over and massaged her shoulders for her. I could feel my eyes widen in surprise. Chris came down and when Phoebe questioned him about not keeping David occupied, the whitelighter pulled the man away from the youngest sister and to the middle.

"Chris," I hissed at him as I realized what he had done. He just looked at me and shrugged before turning back to the girls.

"So what do we think about binding Wyatt's powers?" he asked. Unfortunately for them Darryl and Shelia came in carrying presents.

"Nice timing," I whispered to Chris who shot me a glare. He tried to get them to leave but David convinced them it would be a good idea to stay and party. Paige even did a spell to decorate the room and produce a dinner. I could feel Chris' worry at that and could feel worry myself because of it. The dinner ended up a complete disaster. David, unknowingly, played the sisters against each other which resulted in the sister having a food fight and the couple leaving. I couldn't help but watch them leave in envy.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ...

David actually managed to get the girls to agree to bind Wyatt's powers which were why we were all in the attic. Chris called for Leo who orbed in with his son and put him in the playpen. Piper told him of their decision who was not happy. I sensed demons and quickly turned to Wyatt. Three demons appeared and the one that looked in charge pointed a wand or something at the baby with red light coming out of it and into Wyatt's eyes.

"Demons!" I shouted just as Wyatt put up his force field, causing Leo, who was standing nearest the baby, to go flying. Leo crashed into us, knocking us over. The demons walked into Wyatt's shield. The head looked at us.

"He's one of us now," he said before they shimmered out... with Wyatt.

The moment the sisters were up they went for Chris. Leo helped me up as the girls realized that Chris made them all part of the spell to do with David. Paige made said man leave.

"This is crazy. Leo, tell them," Chris implored his dad who told him to tell them what. I stepped in between Chris and his family.

"Wow people. I think we all just need to calm down," I told them. "Look, I know what Chris did was stupid but he did it to try and protect Wyatt."

"By tricking us?" Piper yelled. I could feel Chris' emotions and I felt my heart break for him.

"I had to," he pleaded with her to understand but Phoebe questioned why. "Because the only reason I came here was to keep Wyatt from turning evil."

"Turning evil?" Leo said. I could see the disbelief on his face.

"Wait, don't you mean stopping evil from hurting him?" Paige corrected, at least she thought she was.

"I didn't think you'd help me if you knew the truth. I knew you wouldn't. The evil from the future I came back to stop isn't a demon. It's Wyatt," Chris told them.

"Of all the times to tell them," I responded.

"You believe this rubbish?" Piper interrogated.

"Wyatt is gonna grow up and terrorise people with his powers, take over. Kill even," Chris tried to get them to understand, especially his mum. Leo asked why they should trust which I knew hurt Chris more they he would ever say. Chris tied to tell them how to save Wyatt while they kept interrupting. If it wasn't for the fact that Chris was too focused on saving his brother I think he would have broke when Piper said she thought he was a threat.

"Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back, and when I do, I don't wanna see you anymore. You either Buffy. I want you out of this house." Piper commanded leaving me stunned. There was silence for a moment then Chris took my hand.

"I'm sorry," he told them then we orbed out. We appeared on top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Chris..." I whispered not really sure what to say. His face became emotionless and locked all his feelings away in a box tight at the back of his head. We both knew he was going to go and save Wyatt. "Do you want me to...?"

"No, I think this is something I need to do myself," he interrupted me and orbed out, leaving me alone. I felt the tears come to my eyes. Piper kicked me out; she kicked Chris out, just like mom did to me.

Chris came back not long after he left. He didn't say anything, just sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. We were completely silent but the tears falling on my head spoke louder than words.


	22. Chapter 22

A.N: I just want to say thank you to all those who reviewed or added me to their alerts or favourites, I really appreciate it. I also want to say a big thank you to my brand new beta reader 'Eureka' from 'Twisting The Hellmouth'.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ...

Leo had turned up after a while on the bridge. Neither Chris nor I turned to greet him; since we both thought he would agree with the sisters. We were surprised when he instead of saying how bad we did or how he didn't trust us, he gave a sort of lecture on not manipulating the girls; which I thought kind of suggested that he thought the sisters would forgive us. Though I did notice how he didn't say whether he trusted Chris or not which annoyed me. When the elder had gone I mentioned that we needed a place to stay since I didn't think Piper wanted us in the club... or working there, I had thought sullenly. Chris didn't say much and I was worried that his mom kicking him out could break him. He had already lost her once, but to have her back then lose her again by her own will. Well I could feel how devastating it was for him, though he did try to hold it in. Chris simply responded that they could stay with Sophanisba.

It turned out that there was a passageway in the Soph's sanctuary that I hadn't noticed before. It wasn't surprising that I couldn't see it since the passage was so dark; it almost blended in with the wall. Being there, I couldn't help but compare it to Kelpie's...home. Both of the places had a natural theme but the Guarder's seemed more designed then the horse's woodland clearing. Kelpie's cavern was enclosed and relied on firelight to see; while Sophonisba's temple ruins had no ceiling and natural light streamed through, though every time I had come it was moonlight. The sanctuary and the clearing had an old feel to them but in one you could feel the power and magic in the air while the other felt calm and fresh.

The hidden passageway led to another small, this time enclosed cavern. This one had book shelves and various things littered around the room for potion and spell work, as well as some comfortable enough looking chairs. There were three more rooms that all appeared to be bedrooms which I found rather strange. Why would there be three? They were pretty bare just a comfy bed and some drawers, but we got a room to ourselves at least.

It was interesting to say the least staying with Sophanisba. She told us that Spike moved out the day after us because he heard some rumour about Drusilla. I found out a lot about her, like how she had never been had a boyfriend or been in love which was why she wasn't as outraged as Spike and I was when we heard that Piper was going to give up on love, she'd never experienced it. She told me how the Guarder and her soul were slowly merging and that Wyatt, in Chris' future, had managed to find a way to get her to work for him but she still helped Chris whenever she could. She didn't find out how, because she did usually look into her own future.

I also spent a good amount of time with Troilus. Mostly I just spared with him which was fun and brought me out of my more depressing moods. I told Chris about him and about the whole connection thing, but he just took it in his stride. It seemed he knew of the Kelpie in the future because of who he ended up with. I tried to get him to tell me who but he simply replied that it wasn't his place o say.

If I had depressing moods; then I had no idea how to describe how Chris was. He was in obvious emotional turmoil but he tried to distract himself by learning with a new vigour. He learnt more about magic and focused a lot on trying to find ways to protect Wyatt. The rest of his time though, was spent with me. He made me teach him how to fight better. We spent hours training in hand to hand and fighting with weapons. He was good to begin with but we fine-tuned the abilities he already had till he could give as good as he got in a fight with me. When we weren't training, we talked. He told me as much as he could about his life without revealing too much about the future. About his friends, what he loved to do, but also how he hated staying in the same place and how he always used to orb all around world whenever he could. It was one of the many things we had in common. I, in turn told him everything about my life which was significantly shorter than his. I told him all about my travels after I regenerated and my life as the Slayer.

"So how did you end up on Earth?" Chris asked.

"I'm not really sure but there was this light, this... shifting curtain of energy. It looked like..." I thought back to before I crashed in Earth. "It was shaped almost like a crack in a wall."


	23. The Legend Of Sleepy Haliwell

A.N: I changed who the shaman girl was in Magic school.

... .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It had been two weeks since Piper had told Chris and me that she didn't want to see us again. Sophanisba had told us of the mains things that happened in the manor like Jason and Phoebe braking up because of a spell that Richard did.

I was getting restless at being stuck in the underworld and was desperately ready to do something, anything really. I really needed a demon to fight or something new to do and if he wasn't so focused on Wyatt I knew Chris would as well.

I was in Sophanisba's sanctuary doing Tai Chi. For some reason I found it very calming but still helped me release some energy which I really needed at the moment. I was wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a white tank top, thankfully Chris and I had gotten my stuff out of the manor when the girls weren't there. The vessel was off reading something somewhere; I wasn't really paying attention when she told me where she was.

I felt Chris orb in right behind him and I turned to him. I gave him a quick peck on the lips as a greeting which he deepened. He seemed in better mood than he had since Piper said she didn't want to see us.

"Hey," I said when we pulled away.

"Hey," he returned. "I found a demon that can scan for evil." My eyes widened. I could defiantly see the advantages of knowing a demon like that. He could tell us if or when Wyatt turns evil which means we might be able bring him back before it is too late. I wonder if he could tell us what it is that will turn Wyatt, I thought.

"So what we waiting for?" I responded with mock excitement. This could help get the sisters to trust him if he could actually prove that Wyatt had some evil in him. I had some reservations, though, since I would bet everything that I had that none of the girls or Leo would let a demon near Wyatt but Chris and I would work something out. Thinking about it I don't think Piper would want us going near her baby let alone a demon. Chris got a distant look for a second.

"Leo's calling me," Chris said looking confused.

"I thought whitelighters couldn't hear a call in the underworld." I questioned making Chris smirked.

"Look up," he told me which I did. I saw the open ceiling letting a golden glow light the sanctuary. "This place is in between the underworld and the surface. It's enough in the middle to not really be part of the underworld."

"Oh," I responded feeling a bit dumb for not figuring it out already. It should have been obvious that we weren't really in the underworld when I could clearly see the sky.

"You gonna come?" Chris asked a bit nervously which I didn't quite understand since Leo almost seemed on our side. It didn't matter; if he wanted me there then that's all I needed to know. I nodded which made him smile slightly. He took my hand and we orbed out. We reappeared in the manor which made Chris' nervousness make sense to me. Of course he would be nervous coming to the manor, Piper specifically told us she didn't want to see us. Somehow if think that includes not coming into her house where there is a strong possibility that we will see her, especially considering Piper said she wanted me out of this house. We were outside Wyatt's room and Leo was there.

"Leo," I greeted. While he was on our side, sort of, I still didn't like him for his lack of trust towards Chris or how he treated him. He just nodded in return.

"I need you to look after Wyatt. There's something wrong in Magic School and Piper doesn't want him there with us," the elder in formed Chris. I was glad Chris told me about his past or I would have been surprised at finding out there was a school for magic. When Chris was younger he went to the School so I knew a good amount about it. The half whitelighter shared and I a look. This would be a perfect opportunity to use the demon.

"And Piper's okay with us being here?" I queried.

"Yes," Leo replied reluctantly. Chris quickly agreed to the baby sitting and then as soon as Leo was out the room orbed out to find the scanner, leaving me alone with the baby. Chris was gone a while which gave me time to feel nostalgic at not living in the manor anymore. Sophanisba was great and all but her place was too bare to be called a home or comfortable.

The demon he brought with him was a man. He wasn't overly tall and I couldn't really say much about his build since he was wearing heavy black robes, but I could see a small beard on his face. He didn't waste any time with pleasantries just got to work. He walked over to Wyatt in his crib where the baby was laid and he lifted his hands above the future tyrant. Bright light poured out of his hands onto Wyatt. I was thankful that Wyatt didn't put up his shield because it seemed that scanning was a lot harder than it sounded. We really couldn't have afforded to waste time. We were standing there ages watching the demon with his light show. It some point Chris started pacing.

"Chris calm down. Pacing isn't going to help anyone," I hissed, getting fed up with him going back and forth but not wanting to distract the demon that looked like he was in a trance. Chris was just about to answer when the door opened with Paige and Leo walking through it. They froze for all but a second at the sight of a demon in front of Wyatt. Said demon upon seeing the two quickly shimmered away. Coward, I thought sullenly, though I sort of wished I could shimmer out as well.

"What the hell is going on?" Leo demanded staring to his son, though he didn't know it.

"Wait, I can explain," Chris tried to say but was ignored as Leo picked up Wyatt and studied him for injuries. I could feel some of Chris' worry and slight jealousy which was added to the worry I already had at being caught. Paige repeated Leo's question and Chris tried to tell them the demon wasn't doing anything bad.

"I trusted you. I vouched for you!" The elder shouted, anger clearly evident in his eyes and voice.

"Leo he was trying to help Wyatt..." I tried to add, standing my ground next to Chris.

"Get out of here," he ordered not even letting us explain.

"Paige, listen, please," I implored to the youngest Charmed One.

"Now!" Leo yelled. Chris let loose despair and anger into me then orbed us out. We orbed to the underworld in the middle of a group of demons. There was a moment hesitation between the demons and I before all hell broke loose with Chris using a dagger I didn't even know he had on him to kill a demon.

"A little warning would be nice next time," I scolded to my boyfriend while sidestepping an energy ball so it vanquished the demon behind me. Well I did ask for a demon to fight, I thought carelessly. I was annoyed at him not telling me he was going to orb us to a demon nest but I understood that he needed to let off steam without hurting anyone. It helped lessen the anger though that I was happy that I was actually doing something other than being bored at the ex-temple and that he trusted and believed in me enough not to drop me off before coming here. There were two demons left and I killed one with a stake that is always present on me then turned to see how Chris was doing.

The last demon had Chris trapped between him and the wall with Chris' back to the demon. I ran over to him but before I could touch the demon Chris went slack in the demon's arms and right behind the man a doppelganger of Chris appeared and killed the demon. I stared in shock at what I was seeing. There were two Chris'. The doppelganger disappeared in a red glow and the original Chris straightened and turned to me.

"I forgot I had that power," he mused. I could see and feel that he was a bit calmer but I was still stuck on what I saw.

"You can Astral Project!" I shouted. From what I remembered of one of Merrik's lectures from when I first became the Slayer, astral projection was incredibly difficult to do and only powerful beings could do it as a natural ability. But Chris did it without even remembering he knew how to. I mean I knew he had some power. He was the son of a Charmed one for God's sake and the next generation Charmed one but I think I was starting to realize that he was more powerful then I think he even knew. I knew he hid his powers and he told me he couldn't remember what they were I just didn't think the power would be as... refined as astral projection. Chris had the decency to look embarrassed as least which made me calm down a bit and get back to the matter at hand.

"You feel better now?" I asked.

"A bit. Sorry about that," he answered indicating to the remains of the demons.

"No problem. Just warn me if you're going to do that again," I chided half playfully. I thought about what happened at the manor "I think we should go back and try and explain," I suggested. Chris sighed and said that I was probably right. We orbed back to the manor, this time to just outside of the conservatory doorway. Paige was in there with a bunch of arguing teenagers. Chris indicated for her to come talk to us and we went to the kitchen where she joined us. She really did not look happy which wasn't a good sign.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with contempt. I already doubted that this was the best idea to talk to them.

"I need your help," Chris answered. I rolled my eyes. He couldn't just say sorry and try and explain could he?

"My help? That's rich with what you pulled. Listen, I have enough juvenile delinquents to take care of, thanks," she told us and turned to leave.

"Paige, please listen. Just let us explain," I begged. I couldn't let her think that we would hurt Wyatt or willingly put him in danger. It hurt me just thinking about it. She turned back to us

"I'm running out of time," Chris said. In more ways than one, I thought in fear and sadness. Paige questioned what that meant. "Exactly that. Don't you see that's the only reason why I went to the demon? He can scan for evil and maybe figure out who's gonna turn Wyatt since we haven't been able to." At least he actually explained this time.

"Okay, you're not making any sense," Paige complained. I still hear distrust in her voice.

"We think that whatever is going to turn Wyatt is going to happen soonish," I excused for Chris. We couldn't really tell her the complete truth. "We need you to trust us and maybe help us get Leo's and Piper's trust to. Before it's too late."

Paige was just about to say something but was interrupted by the teenagers screaming in the other room and the sound of Piper calling for Paige. We rushed into the conservatory. The sight that greeted us shocked me. There was a man...with no head, on a horse, swinging a sword. Said man was coming straight past himself with his blade aimed straight for our heads. I ducked and pulled Chris down with me who in turn pulled Paige down. The sword went over our heads and the headless horseman; my mind suddenly went back to the film The legend of Sleepy Hallow, galloped out the conservatory doors. Everyone gathered near the doors to check everyone was there and I heard Piper's voice call for a head count. I turned to where I heard the voice and saw a cabinet. On top of which was Piper's head. I had to blink a couple of times to make sure I was really seeing it. What the hell happened to her body? And how the hell was she still alive?

"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously when she saw us. I was too busy trying to work out how she was still talking so Chris replied that we were just there to help. A man wearing a scholarly looking robe walked down the stairs from a doorway I somehow didn't remember being there. I got a funny feeling from him and something about him reminded me of Leo. I sensed that Chris knew him so figured he wasn't a threat. He said that he heard the alarm and asked why the mysterious doorway was open.

"One of the students must have opened it without me seeing," Paige answered.

"And the horseman?" he questioned and Chris told him he went out the doors. "You have to stop him."

"Okay, well, we have to figure out..." Paige tried to say but was interrupted by the guy-

"No. You don't understand. People in the outside aren't protected like we are at school. They'll die."

"Then we need Phoebe," Paige informed us. A wave of excitement rushed through Chris which confused me.

"We'll get her," Chris offered then dragged me through the door.

"What's with the excitement?" I queried. We were down a hall that almost looked endless.

"I thought you might like to see magic school," he replied happily. I wasn't really surprised that he was happy. Magic school was one of the places he felt most at home in. It was where he met Sophanisba as well.

"So who was the guy?" I questioned. Chris had stopped dragging me so that I was walking beside him.

"That was Gideon," Chris told me. So that was why he reminded me of Leo a bit. He was an elder like him. "We could be here forever looking for her." Chris took my hand and we orbed out. We reappeared in a cave where a familiar figure was sitting in front of a fire, stirring a pot that was on top of it. Phoebe was on the over side of the fire and looked like she was in some sort of trance.

"Sophanisba!" Chris and I shouted. She just looked at us and smiled. Chris kneeled in front of his aunt and tried to rouse her. "What are you doing here?" I asked the vessel.

"She needed to be put back on the right path," she shrugged. Chris checked that Phoebe was alright but the empath looked to Soph to answer for her.

"You tell me. What did you see?" was Sophanisba's reply.

"Uh, I saw children, and my child. And a life without demons. Is that even possible?" Phoebe said. I don't know about a life without demons but the rest I knew was probably true, thanks to Chris. I couldn't help but wonder which children she saw.

"With your powers you know by now whit is truth and what is not. Embrace those powers again, embrace you past and it will lead you there," Sophanisba lectured. Phoebe thanked her but Soph just told us to go to save the school.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

We walked through the magically appearing door and back into the manor. Paige, Leo and Gideon were there waiting for us it seemed. Paige immediately greeted her sister and Chris commented on if she didn't trust us.

"Separate subject," Leo remarked. I shot him a dirty look that was ignored when Phoebe asked how Piper was.

"You're not gonna like it," Paige said looking nervous.

"She's been kidnapped," Leo stated.

"What?" Phoebe, Chris and I yelled as one. Paige told us that on the positive side she was here somewhere and Gideon added that he couldn't sense which pupil it was if it was a student.

"Maybe I can. Thanks to your wolf," Phoebe suggested and walked into the conservatory where the teenagers from earlier were frozen. The wolf comment confused me but I didn't dwell. The empath said that she could sense anger and pain and a want of revenge. She asked if any of them hated the high school. I snorted at that.

"Phoebe they're teenagers. We all hate school," I reminded them since they obviously forgot.

"He's a conjurer," Paige pointed out looking at one of the kids but Phoebe quickly dismissed him and asked who another kid was. I don't know why I was calling him a kid considering he was probably older than me.

"A telepath," Paige informed her.

"Yeah, he's telepathing a whole lot of rage right now," Phoebe said. The boy she was talking about sighed and moved. He didn't seem too concerned that he was caught.

"Well, look who just solved the case," he congratulated almost. Gideon called him Zachary and the boy said surprise before disappearing in a glow. Great, another astral projector.

"He can astral project too?" I said at the unfairness at being surrounded by annoyingly powerful witches.

"He doesn't have that power," the headmaster told us.

"No, but a teacher here does and Herman's a conjurer and Piper can freeze," Paige realized.

"He's using his telepathy to tap into other people's powers," Phoebe surmised.

... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The remaining sisters decided they wanted to sort out what was happening themselves so Chris and me went back to Sophanisba's. We walked into Chris' room and I was surprised to say the least at what I saw. It looked like a proper room with four walls and electricity. It seemed bigger than my own and was certainly a lot less bare. The walls were painted dark blue and there was even a carpet. The room looked comfy and suited Chris.

"Hey, how come you get a proper room?" I pouted. No fair I wanted a proper room.

"I asked Soph to change it for me," he shrugged.

"You asked...and she...changed it?" I queried to which he nodded. "And you didn't think to mention to me that she could make the rooms more comfortable." Chris looked embarrassed at least.

"I thought you already knew?" it sounded more like he was asking if that was the right answer then actually telling which made me smile. He straighten up a bit. "I need to get a book I left at P3. I'll be back soon." I offered to go with him but he declined. While he was gone I sensed nervousness then relief which was weird. I couldn't help but think on our relationship. When he returned the first thing he did was kiss me which was kind of awkward considering I was sitting on his bed. He stopped when air became an issue for him, but he didn't let go he just rested his forehead against mine.

"Someone's in good mood," I remarked, smirking. In response he kissed me again more passionately than before. That night I didn't go to my room.


	24. I Dream of Phoebe

I knocked on the manor's door and waited. It had been a week since the whole Magic school fiasco and since Chris and me...

Since then Chris had spent nearly every moment he could going to oracles, fortune tellers, soothsayers, all sorts and all of whom had told him that if his parents don't get together within a month Chris will cease to exist. When Chris had gone back to the club a week ago to get some book, Phoebe had talked to him and busted him about being Wyatt's little brother. He had been happy at first that someone else knew; but then he remembered about when he was born. So in turn when he must have been conceived and he became obsessed with finding out for certain and seeing if there was any way to postpone the conception date so that we would be born later, but so far nothing. It seemed that either the eldest Charmed One and the elder slept together or I wouldn't have a boyfriend.

Chris had been ignoring Phoebe's calls all the week but since he was desperate to get his parents together (he wasn't the only one) he went to Phoebe to see if she would help him. Before he left to see her I forced him to orb me to a park so I could run. I really needed something to distract me from the whole situation.

At some point I felt a wave of Chris' guilt and sadness which made me want to check on him but since there was a chance he was fighting a demon- he was with a Charmed One after all, they're nearly always fighting demons- I didn't want to call for him in case I distracted him. So instead I walked to the Haliwell manor to make sure he wasn't there.

Leo opened the door. The second he realized it was me he was opening the door to, the smile he wore disappeared.

"What do you want?" He forced out. I could sense a bit of hostility there in his tone. Actually a bit hostile was an understatement.

"Is Chris here?" I asked trying to stay calm and not punch the stupid man.

"No," he responded. Just then said half whitelighter orbed in with Phoebe. Phoebe was holding some sort of jar or bottle and Chris was lightly clutching his left shoulder. I did a double-take to Chris' shoulder and pushed Leo out the way as I rushed to him.

"Watch it!" the Elder complained.

"Screw you Leo," I retorted. I really didn't want to be around him.

"I'd rather you didn't," Chris quipped. I blushed lightly and told him to shut up. I looked at the shoulder and noticed a small patch of blood showing he was hurt. Phoebe forced us into the conservatory where I sat next to Chris and turned to him slightly so I could examine the wound. I lightly touched it, making Chris hiss faintly.

"Move out the way so I can heal..." Leo started but stopped suddenly. I looked up to see what had made him shut up to see that he was looking at me. More specifically at my hand on Chris' shoulder. I felt my hand tingle slightly, but not in an unpleasant way, and turned to look at it. There, underneath my hand a golden glow emanated. The blood on Chris' shoulder started to fade and soon the whole wound disappeared leaving just smooth flesh. "How..."

"Did you just heal him?" Phoebe shouted. I didn't answer; I just stared at my hand in shock. I looked up into Chris's eyes and seemed like we both understood what each other was thinking. We both knew of someone who could explain this new power.

"Sophanisba!" we yelled in union. The Guarder appeared before us.

"Who the hell are you?" Leo demanded at the same time as Phoebe said that she looked familiar. Leo turned to Phoebe but kept an eye on Soph. "You know her?"

"She put me on a vision quest at magic school," Phoebe explained. The Guarder, I noticed since her eyes didn't look human and her flowing black dress, turned elegantly to the Elder and I saw Leo's eyes widen in surprise.

"The Guarder," He whispered almost reverently. I guess that Leo had heard of her.

"I think they might respond better to Soph," Chris suggested. The Guarder turned and blinked. Her eyes changed back to human eyes and her posture became more relaxed.

"You called," she greeted with a smirk.

"How the hell can I heal?" I demanded. I didn't mean to sound so bossy but I was freaked.

"You've forgotten already," she said. I looked at her confused. "A king and Queen can share what?" she prompted. My mind thought back to the talk the Guarder and I had during the whole Excalibur thing. It took me a moment but when I did remember I was shocked.

"They can share each other's powers," I whispered. I looked to Chris. "I'm using your powers...neat." I didn't really know what to say. The idea that I actually had magical powers was kind of cool. I mean I was a Slayer but that was more enhancements than powers.

"Good, another warrior to save me from Bosk," a woman I didn't actually notice commented. She was dressed as if from the Arabian Nights and set off my senses slightly.

"Bosk?" Phoebe queried.

"My last master. He's cruel, even for a demon and I would know. My bottle has been passed around from demon to demon for centuries," the woman told us.

"Who are you?" I asked her at the same time Soph said that she couldn't help.

"First who are you? I thought you were a student at magic school!" Phoebe called out in confusion, looking at Sophanisba. Leo gave a quick speech on what the Guarder was and how she had a vessel, he even mentioned how the Guarder and Soph were merging together. I guess she's more famous than I thought. "Good, thanks. Why were you at magic school and how do you know Chris and Buffy?"

"I do classes every now and then, there when I'm bored and I met Chris there when he was about seven," the vessel answered with a shrug. "And he and Buffy have been staying with me for the last couple of weeks." Next Phoebe wanted to know why she wouldn't help. "Because some things have to happen which will only occur if I don't interfere. I have to go now; strangely enough someone needs me in Magic school." Before the middle sister could stop her Soph disappeared. She seemed to do that a lot. I asked who the woman was to which Phoebe replied that she was Jinny the genie. I found it funny how our names were similar.

"Where's Piper?" Chris added getting back to the proper matter at hand but when he found out she was on a date with Greg the fireman he got right off the matter even to go as far as to see if Piper being sexually attracted to another man bothered Leo. Leo actually gave a good answer by saying he was if it made Piper happy then he would accept it.

"Oh, come on! What about all this forbidden lovers, you and me against the world stuff? That just doesn't go away," Chris argued. I could feel his anger directed towards the elder clearly which just made me dislike Leo more.

"You know, Chris, it's a little late for male bonding. Especially since I'm petitioning the Elders to send you back to your time," Leo retorted and I felt my hearts stop.

"What?" both Chris and I said but mine was more of a whisper. I ignored anything to do with Phoebe and Jinny and focused on the Elder. He basically replied that Chris' means didn't justify the ends; which was a total load of bull.

"You mean abandoning me again!" Chris retorted quietly. Feeling his feelings wasn't helping my emotional state but that didn't stop me from taking his hand in support. Leo just said that he thought they could handle everything; now that they knew an evil was after Wyatt then orbed out. Chris said that he had to stop him but when Phoebe told us she'd talk to Leo he said he meant Greg.

"What?" I exclaimed pulling my hand out of his. "I think Leo making you go back to the future is more important than that."

"Not if I have no future at all," he snapped and went to orb but Phoebe commented offhandedly that she wished he wouldn't do that; so Jinny made sure he didn't. We heard Paige call out as she entered and Phoebe went to the living room to greet her with Jinny following.

"Chris, how can you not find this more important. Leo's going to send you away from here, away from..." I choked out. I meant to say me but I just couldn't finish it. I closed my eyes to try and will the tears I felt coming away. Chris put his arms round me and rested his head on mine. I breathed in his scent and tried to memorize it and the feel of him holding me.

"Jenny, we can stop Leo but I can't stop Piper from sleeping with the fireman. I can't let that happen either," He comforted. I sighed and looked up at him and into his eyes. I saw his determination to get this done and knew I couldn't stop him. I sighed and agreed. "Thank you," he whispered and kissed me on the lips for a moment then let go of me and walked to the living room, complaining at not being able to orb. I waited a minute just breathe in and calm myself then followed just as Paige walked out and Chris orbed to stop his mom from sleeping with another guy.

"Need any help?" I questioned Phoebe.

"No, but how you holding up?" she responded giving me a hug and a sympathetic smile.

"I can't lose him Phoebe, not like that," I replied. I was not going to cry, I decided so I made sure I stayed calm.

"You won't," she promised then herded me and Jinny up to the attic. We found this Bosk in the Book and Phoebe started making the vanquishing potion mentioned in it with me passing her the ingredients. Jinny flicked through the Book of Shadows pointing out who had been her master, which was a lot. Turns out that loads of demons bought, killed or stole to get her which made Phoebe feel guilt and apologize for it being too dangerous to wish the genie free. Chris orbed in with Piper not long after that with Chris trying to get his mom to dump Greg. Piper got fed up with having to defend her relationship and left to call the fireman but not before she suggested the genie be put back in the bottle. It was cool watching Jinny go back in the bottle. She disappeared in red swirling clouds. Chris suggested that they use Jinny to make his parents sleep together which obviously went down well. Note the sarcasm.

"That's vile. And against the rules. I would think you wouldn't want to be conceived that way," the empath remarked, completely disgusted.

"I kind of agree with her Chris, I'm not so sure that's a good idea," I added. Even I wasn't comfortable with that idea even though I definitely wanted Chris to be conceived.

"Look, I told you I would help you on my terms, okay? So back off," Phoebe said.

"What are your terms?" Chris asked but Phoebe said she wasn't sure though she was done with the potion. Just then Bosk crashed through windows on a flying carpet, knocking Chris to the floor. The demon jumped off his transport. Phoebe threw the potion but it didn't work, though a pendent around his neck did glow red.

"Not this time, witch," he taunted then tried to hit her with something similar to a fire ball but it was smaller and quicker. I ducked under the potions table and pulled Phoebe down next to me.

"Jinny, I wish you free!" Phoebe shouted. Dark pink smoke erupted from the bottle and I had to turn my head at the intensity of the wind it caused.

"Well, it's about time. Who's the master now?" I heard Jinny say. I jumped up and looked to see that Jinny was standing dressed in a black and she threw a fireball at Bosk, vanquishing him. She turned to look at the bottle but I grabbed it before she could get it. Piper, who I hadn't seen come back in, tried to blow her up but Jinny ducked then jumped up and onto the carpet and flew out the window. Chris slowly got up and asked where Phoebe was.

"Here. In here!" I heard Phoebe's voice call out faintly. It sounded like it was coming from the bottle in my hand. I looked in the bottle and there was Phoebe wearing a blue genie outfit and a blonde wig. "Hello, master."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Piper tried to get Phoebe out the bottle but whatever she tried it didn't work. Finally the new genie suggested I command her out. Piper gave the bottle to me.

"Erm, I command you out the bottle," I tried, not really sure what to say. Swirling blue clouds came out and Phoebe appeared next to Piper. The oldest sister couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous Phoebe looked and even she felt stupid at what she was wearing. Both Chris and I were struggling not to laugh ourselves.

"How am I supposed to get back to Greg now with this?" Piper complained still giggling and Phoebe moaned at that being all she cared about and what she was wearing. Piper called for Leo.

"Have you ever noticed that Leo is the first person you call in your time of need?" Chris questioned still trying to show his parents that they meant to be each other as Leo orbed in next to him. Piper tried to lecture Phoebe on making a wish to a genie but her voice still held amusement.

"I thought she was an innocent. How was I to know that I was gonna unleash a demon," Phoebe whined. Leo picked up the bottle and turned it in his hand.

"It says so right here," he remarked. But Phoebe reminded him that it was in Arabic. The warning label said that an ancient sorcerer condemned a demon into the bottle for not marrying him and whoever tried to free her would have to switch places with her. Leo said something about Chris missing that one like he was supposed to be able to read that.

"You wanna pin this on me?" Chris exclaimed. Before they could all get into a fight I decided to add my piece.

"We can't exactly leave Phoebe like this. What if Jinny gets hold of the bottle, we'll be without the Charmed Ones." I had an idea that probably wasn't the best one in the world bout we needed the Charmed Ones.

"Already planning on handing me over to a demon, thanks Buffy," Phoebe criticized.

"I didn't mean that," I tried to appease. "Oh screw it. Phoebe I wish you free!" Before the swirling clouds enveloped me I heard a round of calls of either my name or 'what's.

The inside of the bottle was obviously round. The wall was pink with silver lines starting from the bottom all the way to the top. Light pink fabric was draped around it with lanterns at regular intervals. The floor was a dark pink carpet and there was a rounded couch backed up against the wall with gold and green cushions on it. I felt a bit disorientated but I was aware that I was in different clothes, mainly because I could feel some light fabric on my face starting a bit below my eyes. I could hear voices from outside the bottle.

"Buffy I command you out," I heard Chris say in a rush. I was smart enough to close my eyes this time so I didn't feel so out of sorts. When I opened my eyes I was in the manor and in front of Chris. It looked like he was examining me the way he looked me up and down. I could see from his eyes and feel from his emotions that he was feeling something that really wasn't appropriate in the company of his parents or anyone else. It was defiantly a look that should only be felt in privacy.

"That is so not fair. How come she gets to look hot when I looked ridiculous," Phoebe complained and I rushed to the mirror to see what she was talking about. What I saw left me speechless. I had on similar trousers to that of Phoebe but mine were black and there was a slit that started mid thigh down to the floor so that there was only a bit of fabric connecting it near my foot. It looked like I had on a black cotton bikini top with fabric attached to the straps that tied up at my wrist so that most of my arm still showed. The fabric that I could feel on my face was black as well but was see through with bead work on the top near my eyes, making them stand out. On my head was a silver chain that dangled a small emerald crystal between my brows. One thing I could defiantly say was that it showed more skin than I was usually comfortable with but Phoebe was right I did kind of look hot.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Piper asked.

"We needed the Charmed Ones a bit more than me at the moment," I reminded them.

"I really think we should take our time fixing this," Chris suggested with a smirk stepping next to me and looking down at me.

"You would say that," Piper mused then went downstairs to call Paige.

"So you like?" I enquired with a smirk of my own looking up at him. Instead of answering he leaned down and kissed me passionately.

"Get a room people," Phoebe complained, interrupting us. We broke apart reluctantly but Chris put an arm around my waist.

"Well, they won't have to. Chris is coming back up there with me. The Elders have agreed to send him back to his time," Leo informed and my heart dropped.

"What?" Chris and I exclaimed together again and Chris let go o me.

"Sorry Buffy but Chris doesn't belong here. And as your Whitelighter he's doing more harm than good," the elder explained.

"You're so full of it. This isn't about me being a bad Whitelighter, it's about you feeling like I've let you down somehow. So whatever issues you might have with me, I wish you would just get over it already!" the half whitelighter shouted in anger. My hands automatically joined together in front of me and my head bowed slightly. "Leo?" I looked at the Elder and noticed that Leo's posture was more relaxed. Out of nowhere he started laughing.

"Of course I forgive you, man. You don't have to yell. All you gotta do is ask," Leo said loudly.

"I did?" Chris asked unsure and I couldn't blame him. This was defiantly different then what we were used to where Leo is concerned.

"Yeah. And listen, with all that whole going back to the future thing, you know, don't even worry about it because I'll talk to the other Elders and we're gonna work it all out, okay? It's no big deal, okay? Come on, give me a hug," Leo told him then proceeded to give him a hug. This was defiantly the nicest I'd ever seen Leo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ...

I sat down in the conservatory were the two older sisters were trying to come up with a spell to vanquish an upper level demon, aka Jinny, and listened to Piper update us on what was happening with Paige. I was going to stay with Chris as he spoke with Leo but figured they could actually bond now that Leo wasn't so prejudice against Chris. Paige orbed in and Piper asked why she was back so soon.

"Yeah, the intervention was a complete train wreck. Richard wouldn't listen to anyone," Paige replied dejectedly. Well that's what you get for summoning the dead to hold a magical intervention to tell someone to stop using magic. I could have told her that wasn't going to work. I mean using magic to make someone stop using it is kind of hypocritical. Though I was sympathetic, I just didn't think she went the right way about it. Phoebe said how sorry she was but Paige was too busy studying my new outfit.

"I'm surprised Chris isn't all over you," she commented and I blushed at the meaning. The other two started sniggering which just made me blush harder.

"Shut up," I ordered, ducking my head and avoiding eye contact.

"Oh he probably would have if I and Leo weren't in the room earlier," Phoebe added. "I still can't believe you can use his powers." I winced at that and knew what was coming. Three.

Two.

One.

"What?" the other two sisters shouted and Phoebe quickly explained what happened earlier. The girls were shocked to say the least and starting questioning me on how it felt; if I'd done that before, what powers Chris had, all at once so I didn't know what to answer first. I told them about Chris and me feeling each other's emotions which just made them worse.

"Chris! Save me from the scary witches!" I called out, hoping it would stop the onslaught of questions but I could feel Chris' amusement at the situation.

"Funny," Piper remarked.

"Too many questions," I retorted. "Aren't you supposed to be writing a spell anyway?"

"Alright," Piper replied then turned to Paige. "Did you find us a ghost?"

"Yeah, I got us Richard's dad. He's hanging out in limbo waiting for my call. Why do we need a ghost?" Paige told her.

"Well, once we capture Jinny, he can possess her and force her to wish Buffy free," Piper explained. It wasn't a bad plan really. Just then Leo, who was hold a box of crystals, and Chris walked in chuckling. Chris came up behind me and leaned against my chair. Leo put the box down on the table and Paige commented on how chummy they were. Maybe it's not the best idea to tell her that it was due to a spell.

"Yeah, I had a change of heart. Decided to let bygones be bygones," he told them. Piper seemed suspicious at that.

"Guys, there's something I have to tell you," Phoebe said and both Chris and me straightened at what she would say.

"Actually can I talk to you Phoebe? Like in the kitchen. Now." I interrupted before she could continue. She was about to protest but I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. "Please," and she gave in. "What was that about?"

"I hate not telling them," she complained. "They're my sisters."

"Buffy I need you to make my parents sleep together," Chris informed me. It took me a second to realize what he meant but when I did I got angry.

"No way, Chris. I already said I'm not comfortable with that," I objected straight away. It was like rape as far as I was concerned, even if they did love each other.

"But we finally got dad in a good mood and mum, she's still sexed up from the fireman. This is the perfect time to hit them with the whammy," Chris argued. If this was someone else he would be beyond angry if someone even suggested it but he was too clouded by his emotions at the moment to realize what he was doing.

"No, we are not going to make Piper and Leo sleep together, okay? We're gonna do this my way, mister," Phoebe added completely outraged at the idea.

"I'm sorry but I'm running out of time here. A guy's gotta survive. I wish for Piper and Leo to sleep together tonight," Chris wished.

"Chris!" I exclaimed. Against my will my hands went together and my head bowed. There was a thump from the other room and the three of us rushed to the conservatory. There on the floor was Piper and Leo, fast asleep. Chris kneeled down next to them

"They're sleeping. You tricked me," Chris sounded so betrayed as he said that, that I felt guilty, which wasn't helped by the fact that I could feel it from him.

"No you wished for them to sleep together. And they're sleeping together," Phoebe countered for me. Chris was really not happy; he even suggested that I go back in the bottle.

"Jinny could be here any moment," Phoebe reminded him.

"I'll let you out when she is," Chris told me. "I command you back into the bottle." I felt the smoke envelop me. I hadn't realized that I had shut my eyes till I opened them and saw I was surrounded by pink.

"Chris! Let me out of here!" I harrumphed, I even stomped my foot in annoyance which made me feel sort of childish.

"Sorry Buffy," He apologized softly. And, thanks to the movements of the bottle I could feel that he was moving. Suddenly the bottle felt like it was flying then it hit something solid. My head connected with the wall and darkness surrounded me.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ...

When I woke up I could hear voices outside the bottle but couldn't make out who they belonged to. I knew I had to get out of my pink prison so started to rock it from side to side. It was surprisingly easy to do thanks to my Slayer strength. I really hoped that I didn't hit my head again because I already felt disorientated. A few goods knocks and the bottle tipped and I came out in blue clouds.

I was in some sort of potions room that was filled with all sorts of things. Richard, Phoebe and Paige were there and it looked like they were arguing. Paige threw a vial of something at her boyfriend but Richard flicked his hand and Paige, as well as the potion, and Phoebe went flying out the room.

"Paige! Phoebe!" I yelled and dashed to them; pushing past Richard who followed anyway. Richard helped Paige up and kept checking that she was ok.

"It's okay. Its fine," She forgave.

"I'll make it up to you," Richard promised.

"No wishes," I complained.

"No, no, it's okay. It's not for me. Buffy, I wish you free," He wished and a blue tornado of wind encircled me then rose and surrounded Richard then disappeared. Just as it went Chris orbed in with Jinny. Jinny was holding a fireball in her hand, which she threw after Phoebe, asked what they were doing there. Luckily we ducked or we would have been burnt to a crisp. Chris went to attack the ex-genie but she threw him across the room. Jinny stormed up to the table and grabbed the bottle.

"Genie, I wish the Charmed Ones dead," Jinny commanded. Richard had no choice but to obey and the girls collapsed to the floor. Chris shouted no and rushed to their side. "Now, into the bottle." Grey clouds sucked Richard into the bottle. "My condolences," sarcasm clear in her voice. Chris didn't even look up; he was too focused on his aunts, so much so I don't think he remembered I was there still. I jumped on her back just as she was disappearing, so she took me with her.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ...

We reappeared somewhere in the middle of the desert. I must have knocked her off her course because I doubt she would go to the middle of nowhere. Jinny shoved me off her back and I fell to the hot sand but quickly jumped up.

"You know you really should work on your landing," I quipped.

"I think I will give you a chance to live," Jinny smirked. We both circled each other. Looking for any weakness.

"Give me a chance to live, you mean you'll actually fight me. That's brave," I scoffed in false bravado. I was against a magical demon that had a genie, in the middle of the desert. The odds were really not on my side. It wasn't helped by the fact I could feel the sweat on my back from the heat already.

"Genie, I wish that no one cannot hear her call," Jinny ordered then blinked out. This was not good. I was alone in the middle of the desert.

"Chris!"I tried. I didn't think it would work but I thought I should try. Nothing happened. I was so screwed, I thought. I thought back on how I was able to heal. Maybe I would be able to orb as well. I tried closing my eyes and concentrating on going to the manor. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and wildly searched my surroundings for any sign of a settlement but all I could see was sand. As far as the eye could see was the tormenting view of the deceptively looking golden dunes and the sharp slopes between them, promising death. I had no choice but to move and look for life. While I knew I would regenerate, this me wasn't ready to leave yet.

It felt like I had walked for hours and I could feel my body giving out. I'd already fallen down plenty of times but the feel of the burning sand against my skin quickly made me jump up. The heat was bearing down on me making everything blur. Once again my foot slipped on the silk like ground. I saw a swirl of something that looked like water appearing before my eyes as I fell but that was it. I was unconscious before I hit the ground.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ...

I awoke to the feel of panic which I doubted was entirely my own. The place I was in was defiantly more familiar and different to the environment I last saw. This place was considerably darker and damper than the desert terrain. On my head was a cool damp cloth which I was incredibly thankful for. I was in Kelpie's underground woodland clearing and Troilus was sitting next to me.

"You had me worried my little slayer," he commented. I tried to ask for some water to quench my dry throat but all that came out was a croak. Troilus handed me a bowl of clear liquid which I greedily drank.

"Thanks," I managed to eventually get out though my throat still hurt.

"Trouble seems to be drawn to you little one," he scolded like it was my fault this happened. If I wasn't feeling so weak I probably would have protested, instead I stuck my tongue out which would have made me feel childish if it wasn't for the fact I actually was acting my age. I felt another wave of panic and knew for certain it wasn't mine this time.

"Oh God Chris. I really need to get back now Kelp," I exclaimed, struggling to get up. I managed, barely.

"I have run out of potions but I do know of another way," He informed me. Without warning his whole body slowly transformed...into a horse. He became a black steed that was bigger than any horse I had ever seen. He looked as if he had just been drenched and his full mane clung to his neck. He bowed down in obvious invitation.

"You want me to get on?" I checked and his head rose and fell in positive. I hesitantly got on and before I could find out how he was going to get me to Chris he jumped into the water. I think I might have screamed slightly which was fair enough. I mean it was a shock and I already had sight reluctance in being in pools of water thanks to what happened with the master, so much so that I usually had showers instead of baths. I closed my eyes out of...slight... fear and only opened them when it felt like we weren't moving. Kelpie took me to where the sisters and I had met the lady of the lake and within seconds of me jumping off of Troilus, Chris orbed in and took me in his arms.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sometime later we were back at the manor. Kelpie had disappeared; during me getting smothered by Chris so I didn't get a chance to thank him. Chris told me that they had sorted everything out to do with Jinny and that Leo and Piper had just gone to find me a second before he sensed me. There was something else that happened when I wasn't there. Paige had found out Chris' secret.


	25. Courtship of Wyatt's father

A.N: I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. College has been really hectic and I think my college is trying to overload us with homework. Also my beta reader is having some computer problems at the moment so this chapter might some mistakes in that i haven't noticed. I'm very sorry if there is. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I laughed so hard as Chris once again fell down with a thud. He really was no good at ice skating.

This morning I had woken up in Chris' arms and when he had awoken he told me he had a surprise. He ended up taking me ice skating. He didn't tell me where we were, all I knew was that I was having the time of my life. I was having fun trying to teach Chris how to skate but he seriously was rubbish at it. The only time he wasn't falling was when I was next to him; even then he brought me down with him a lot. Neither of us could stop laughing. What ruined it was the undercurrent of fear and worry running through us. We both knew that today was the final stand so to say. If Chris wasn't conceived by midnight then he wouldn't exist at all. I knew that was the reason Chris had taken me here. To distract us both and possibly as something for me to remember him by but I was trying not to think about that.

Chris got back up again with my help but slipped again, for the trillionth time...okay, exaggerating a bit. Unlucky for me he was still holding on to me so I fell on top of him still laughing. When we both calmed down enough that we were just smiling I realized the position we were in. I looked down into his eyes and saw he realized it to. I leaned down and our lips met. I couldn't help but think on how much I loved him.

"I love you to," he whispered as we pulled away. Wait, 'to'? Chris looked confused then sighed. "You didn't say that out loud did you?"

"No. I didn't," I replied. This could be interesting. "I wanna try. Think something." I could feel the pout on my face but oh well. I concentrated on trying to listen.

'_You're way too childish to be a Slayer,_" I heard very clearly but I didn't see Chris' lips move. I could hear a slight difference from his usually voice but I couldn't tell how it was different. It was like it was more airy or that it seemed to resound almost in my head. I rolled my eyes at the comment and stuck my tongue out, which sort of proved his point.

'_Just acting my age,_" I thought back. Chris got a distant look and told me Phoebe was calling. It was my turn to sigh, looks like the fun is over.

Today was also Wyatt's birthday party and the two younger sisters were using the celebration to try and get Piper and Leo to get laid, in the words of Paige. We changed our shoes and Chris orbed us into the kitchen of the manor.

"Hey. So how's it going?" Chris asked immediately at seeing Phoebe and Paige. They answered in negative which made me lose my earlier good mood. "Well, that's too bad because it has to happen today or I don't happen." I closed my eyes so that I could control my emotions. '_Sorry_,' I heard in my head from Chris.

"Wait, today?" Phoebe questioned. Like he would joke about that, I thought to myself.

"Yeah. I did the math. And if I'm not conceived by midnight tonight, that's it. I won't be born, which means I won't be coming back from the future to warn you about Wyatt turning evil," Chris told her and he had. He had made his old room in P3 an astrological room. He was getting restless staying with Sophanisba so spent time at P3 going over charts and other things to work things out. Poor Phoebe got confused at the whole time travel thing which Chris and I understood perfectly.

"Hey, what about making a love potion and just, like, slipping it to them," Chris suggested. He was desperate so I could forgive the idea; I was nearly there when it came to agreeing. Maybe if it was a potion that just boosted the feelings already there I would feel a bit better.

"No, we're not tricking your parents," Paige scolded, which I was thankful since my own resolve was breaking. Chris reminded them that he was desperate.

"Hey, look, I have an idea. Call me crazy, but why don't we just tell them the truth?" Phoebe threw out. I sometimes wondered how she became an advice columnist with ideas like that; even Paige said how bad that was because of the performance anxiety that would cause. "We're already out of options." Chris said.

"And time," I added. A crash was heard from the other room and we all went to investigate. Just as Chris walked into the dining room I saw an arrow fly towards him. I quickly pushed him out of the way so he fell to the ground and Paige orbed it into the darklighter who must have shot it. I rushed to Chris' side to check for injuries and helped him up.

"Thanks for saving my life. Hope it wasn't for nothing."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Phoebe walked into the living room where we were all sitting. In her hand was the eyedropper full of the demon's blood. Paige asked if there was enough to scry with and Phoebe said they would have to see.

"At least he waited until after the party to attack. That was nice of him," Piper commented.

"You know what I don't understand is why would the darklighter attack at all? I mean, with all of us here at the same time. Its suicide," Chris queried and Piper said that that was more of a reason to stop him. Leo mentioned that he thought the Dark lighter was after him or Wyatt, making Paige suggest he, Piper and the baby go hang out with the Elders. Apparently that wasn't allowed though. Rules were made to be broken as far as I was concerned.

"Alright, so then we'll go to the magic school. You'll be safe there; you can't be hurt, right?" Piper proposed.

"That's great. One big happy family," Paige hinted and the parents went upstairs with Wyatt to get him ready.

"Think now's a good time to tell them?" Chris questioned once they were out of earshot.

"No. The sooner we take care of the darklighter, the sooner we make you," Paige replied. For some reason the 'make you' comment sounded very wrong to me. Phoebe went off to scry for the demon and Paige said she was going to start on a love potion.

"I thought you were against it?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I was lecturing or happy that she was going to make it.

"Not if it's gonna save one of my two favourite nephews," Paige remarked, giving Chris a wink and walking out the room.

"I'm going to go over the dates again and the astrological charts," Chris told me. "Want to come?"

"I think I'll stay here and make sure they actually stay on track," I replied indicating to Paige and Phoebe. I didn't want to be stuck in that room again, worrying over everything. Plus if we were left alone in a room there was no guarantee we would actually do anything constructive. Chris nodded in understanding and orbed out. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. What I wouldn't give to fight a demon right now, I thought. I went up to join the girls. I didn't really want to see their pitying stares so I leaned against the attic doorway watching them work. I could feel a funny feeling coming from Chris. _'You ok_?' I sent to him. I think I was getting the hang of the whole telepathy thing. _'Don't know, I just have this strange feeling. I had an interesting chat with Clarence though,_' he sent back. I think Clarence was the cleaner at P3 so I was kind of curious. Chris just said that he would tell me later when we were actually in the same room. I heard an explosion from the potion Paige was making and went back to focusing on the sisters. From what I gathered of what Phoebe said that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Or maybe it just wasn't meant to be," Phoebe said when Paige said it might have happened because she was trying too hard. I instantly straightened and anger start to blossom in my body.

"Phoebe," Paige exclaimed. At least one sister was on our side.

"Come on, you weren't thinking the exact same thing?" the middle sister retorted.

"No. Okay, fine, but for like a second. The point is Chris is meant to be," Paige replied. Even though she said it was just for a second, it hurt that Paige would think it full stop.

"You really think that," I forced out. I wanted to scream and shout at them for even suggesting it. Both girls snapped their heads towards me and I walked more fully into the room.

"Buffy, I just meant that..." Phoebe tried to excuse.

"Screw you, Phoebe! I know it was damn well meant to be," I interrupted. There was no way I was going to accept that. There was no way the powers would let me fall in love with him if it wasn't meant to be...right?

"Buffy, I know, but there's only so much we can do. Especially now with that Darklighter out there. I just think that we have to face the reality that Chris's destiny might have been just to come here and warn us about Wyatt, and that's all," she explained. We heard a noise from behind me and I turned to see Chris there leaning against the doorframe like I had a minute ago. I didn't even notice him orb in. Phoebe apologized.

"No, it's okay. I've actually been wondering the same thing," he responded.

"What?" I whispered, not wanting to hear this. If he was giving up then there really was no hope.

"You have?" Paige questioned at the same time, I thing drowning me out.

"Yeah. I've had the strangest feeling, like, I don't know, it's really hard to explain. But it feels like I'm, I'm floating, like I'm not really here, you know?" Chris told us. I didn't need Phoebe to say that wasn't good, I could already tell.

"Well, you have to fight it, we still have time," Paige commanded. I think I was still in shock that Chris had given up to really say anything. The scrying crystal started spinning out of control on the map which Paige said she had never seen before. Phoebe suggested that it might mean that there was more than one demon. The sisters ended up leaving to go deal with the potential multiple demons with Paige telling Chris to finish the potion.

"Jenny," Chris said when they left. I turned away. I couldn't deal with this, not now, not ever.

"I can't lose you Chris, and I defiantly can't deal with you just giving up," I threw over my shoulder. He came up behind me and held me loosely.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear softly. "I promise I won't stop trying till I can't anymore," he told me just as softly. I relaxed and leaned back against him, memorizing the feel of him. My heart hurt at the thought of him no longer being here. A part of me knew that I would have to anyway but I didn't want to think of that.

"You need to finish that potion," I reminded him reluctantly after a moment. He agreed and went to work in silence while I sat down.

"Buffy," Chris murmured a bit later. I looked up and mu heart dropped at what I saw. I could now see right through Chris' left hand. We looked at each other not sure what to say. We were saved from trying to when we heard Phoebe's and Paige's voice. Chris gave me one last look that walked down to see them. I took another breath then got up and followed him at a much slower pace.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I hadn't said a word since Phoebe and Paige had returned. Piper and Leo had disappeared in the fight which made the probability of Chris being conceived even less. I watched as Chris' whole body slowly went see through and I had to block my emotions completely to stop myself from breaking down. The girls were smart enough to let me have my space which is why I was sitting on the stairs outside the attic, staring at nothing while the sisters tried to come up with how to save their sister.

I saw Chris coming up the stair so stood up. He stopped in front up me. He whispered my name and I felt a tear run down my face. He went to wipe it away for me but his hand ended up going through my check which didn't help at all. Chris put his hand back down and we walked into the attic in silence.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be pushy but..." Chris told the girls. They looked shocked at his appearance. Paige joked that he didn't look so good but they did a spell to call for their sister. When they finished Chris disappeared.

"Chris!" I shouted. I looked to the girls. "Please tell me that was what the spell was supposed to do." I begged.

"Of course it was," Phoebe answered but I could easily tell she was lying. Chris reappeared which gave me a short amount of relief.

"What happened?" I quickly asked.

"I just saw Piper and Leo," he said. Phoebe quickly told him to ask Piper what to do.

"Don't give up," I pleaded as I saw him disappear. Once again he reappeared but he seemed even more invisible this time. He was just able to tell us that his parents thought that someone made a portal for the darklighter to get through before two darklighters interrupted us. The two sisters threw a potion at the demons, vanquishing them. Phoebe said something about Piper but I was too focused on Chris who was slowly disappearing.

"It's too late, and not just for Piper and Leo. Take care," Chris told them then looked at me. "I love you Jenny," He whispered before completely disappearing.

"Chris!" I yelled. My vision blurred. "Chris!" I felt myself fall to the floor and the girls rush to my side. "Please Chris," This time even I could barely hear my voice.

"Buffy, I'm so..." Phoebe started but I interrupted.

"Don't!" I demanded. "We'll get him back. We will get him back." The problem was I didn't know who I was trying to convince.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Paige orbed us to magic school so that we could talk to Gideon. As soon as we got there I stepped away from the sisters not being able to stand the contact. Gideon walked in and greeted the girls who gave him an edited version of what was going on. Gideon ended up giving them a book to reverse the portal.

"Buffy, we'll be back soon," Paige said to me but I didn't answer I just stared at the floor in front of me. I felt them orb out and saw from the corner of my eye that Gideon was coming to me.

"Buffy? So you're the famous Slayer," he said to me. "I'm very sorry for the loss of your whitelighter." I just nodded. He made some excuse and left. I leaned against the wall and slide down to the floor. I was wedged between a table and a bookcase and there was another table in front of me so I don't think anyone would have seen me. I curled into a ball and silently sobbed and cried myself to sleep.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

When I awoke to the feel of familiar sheets and a familiar hand moving a lock of my hair out of my face. I slowly opened my eyes not even hoping to dare what I was thinking.

"You're not real," I whispered. Chris smirked at me from his seat next to his bed in his room at Sophanisba's place. I lifted my hand to touch his face. I needed to check. When I felt flesh I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

"I'm real, Jenny," he promised. "I'll never leave you."


	26. Chapter 26

A.N: Finally finished this story. I know it's a strange ending but I wanted an opening for my sequel which is already planned out so should be up soon.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ...

It was week later and I was once again waking up in Chris' arms, not that I minded. I ended up having to talk to the sisters to make sure that Chris really was real and they explained that Piper and Leo slept with each other in the spirit world they were trapped in. Also Piper was told all about Chris...well, that he was her son anyway. She was shocked but after a day I think it settled in. Chris and I had moved back into the club but we had Sophanisba change it so it didn't look like a dump like it had before and so it was a bit bigger.

Chris was actually awake before me and was just staring at me, which shocked me. I nearly always woke up first thanks to, I think, my Timelord DNA.

"Hey," I whispered which he returned. He looked like he had been thinking for a while and had a serious expression on his face.

"Can we talk?" he asked and automatically tensed. I knew thanks to my Hemery days of being popular that when someone you dated asked to talk, then you should worry. Chris sighed and sat up. "I'm not breaking up with you," he told me making me relax a bit. I sat up to. "I think," He paused which showed me how important what he was about to say must be. "I think that you should go back to Sunnydale." My mind processed what he said and I was about to remind him that he said he wasn't dumping me but he beat me to it. "I'm not breaking up with you. It's just you miss your friends and mom and, as much as I don't want to pressure you, I think you might be needed on the hellmouth," he explained.

"I thought I didn't have to go back, what with me being the missing Slayer and all," I queried. I wasn't going to overreact. I was going to listen to what he had say and make a judgment from that, I told myself making sure to block Chris from my mind. We had practised the whole telepathy thing and learnt how to stop each other from hearing certain thoughts, though it was sort of hard to do.

"You didn't go missing till you were about 20, 21 or something like that," Chris said then started thinking. "Actually it's probably likely that you just found your dad and went travelling with him since I think lots of people went looking for you when the resistance began." That shouldn't have been possible, I was supposed to be with the Valkyries, if Chris hadn't gotten me out...but that wasn't true. Chris mentioned that I wasn't supposed to go to San Francisco, I was meant to go to LA. Chris, I think, was the reason I came here. I was meant to meet him.

"Oh," was all I could say. It was an interesting revelation. If this was true then he was right I probably was needed in Sunnydale. That thought wasn't exactly a good one. I would much rather stay here, preferably in this room. "You're really not trying to dump me?" I checked, mostly joking. He quickly reassured me. I suppose I could always just come here a lot or force Chris to come see me and it's not like we couldn't talk whenever we liked thanks to the telepathy thing. It was my turn to sigh now. "Then I guess I'm ready."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A little while later we orbed into the manor to tell the sisters. We decided that it would be best if I go this afternoon before I lost my nerves, that and so the girls wouldn't try and give me a leaving party.

The girls and Wyatt were in the dining room eating breakfast.

"Morning all," I greeted. All I got from Phoebe and Paige were groans; I don't think they had their coffee yet.

"Morning, do you want to join us?" Piper asked. At least one of them was awake I thought with a smirk. Something I was glad to say Chris inherited. I wasn't feeling too hungry thanks to my nerves.

"Actually with have an announcement," Chris started for me.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant," Paige exclaimed. Piper's and Phoebe's eyes widened comically and Phoebe spit out the juice she was drinking. My eyes also widened in surprise as well.

"No! No! I am not pregnant. I'm going back to Sunnydale," I quickly got that idea out of their heads. I wasn't even sure if humans could get Timeladies pregnant or if slayers could which was a depressing thought but I shook it away. Actually, could slayers even get pregnant? I shook that thought out of my head. The comical look on the girls' face faded to a look of sympathy towards Chris and a glare at me. I could feel Chris' amusement at it and rolled my eyes at it. "It was his idea," I told them.

"What?" They asked together in confusion. It was obvious what they were thinking.

"We're not breaking up," I started and let Chris explain everything else. When he was finished they were actually understanding. It was nice being around people I felt could be understanding and accepting. It was something I was defiantly going to miss in Sunnydale. On the Hellmouth it felt like I always had to hide a part of myself. Usually it was my Timelord side because I never felt comfortable enough to reveal that side of myself to my friends. Here everyone was accepting that I wasn't human as long as I wasn't hurting anyone. Then with my friends I was always either the Slayer or the girl who acted like a ditz. When came to planning for killing the supernatural I was the Slayer and the rest of the time I was the girl. I couldn't join the two together. With mom it was even worse. I had to completely hide my whole Slayer side, in fear that she would send me back to the psychiatric ward again. I wonder how different it will be now that she knows.

"When you going?" Phoebe asked and I told them. They obviously were not happy.

"Why so soon?" Paige questioned.

"Don't want to lose my nerves and you know surprise parties are just so not my thing," I mocked, emphasizing 'Surprise'. She glared at me in good humour. "Besides point I'm still going to visit. Actually I should probably get going and pack." I gave Chris a pointed look and he promptly agreed. Of course we didn't actually spend the time packing. I didn't have that much stuff.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ...

We were standing just outside of Sunnydale, Chris and I. Apparently whitelighters couldn't orb into a hellmouth which was annoying. There was too much evil ripples coming from it and since Whitelighters were inherently good they didn't mix to well. There wasn't much we could say, we said our goodbyes already, but we still just stood there holding each other. I was back to having doubts and I really didn't want to leave Chris. We both sighed when realized we had to move or I would never end up going.

"I love you," Chris murmured against my hair. I smiled and memorized everything that I could.

"I love you to," I whispered. We pulled back slightly and Chris leaned down so that out lips met. The kiss was deep and passionate. It only stopped when he orbed out mid kiss, leaving me alone outside the hellmouth.


End file.
